The Change
by Griff Valdez
Summary: [complete] Kagome seems to have fallen ill and there isn't anything anybody can do. now great changes are occuring and the real question is can Kagome hold on to who she is or will she slip into madness?
1. Sickness

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INU-YASHA!

_Hold on Kagome_ thought Inu-Yasha as he ran through the forest back towards Kaede's village. Kagome groaned and Inu-Yasha drew the unconscious girl closer to him as he dashed between two trees. He had left the others behind after it had been agreed that Inu-Yasha, being the fastest, was the only one that could get Kagome back to the village in time. The problem was none of them had the slightest idea of what was wrong with her.

Inu-Yasha smiled grimly when he spotted the village. _Almost there_ thought Inu-Yasha as he vaulted over a log and into the clearing across the river from the village.

Kaede shielded her eyes from the sun as she stood up. She was concerned about Kagome but for what reason she did not know. She was always concerned for all of the companions whenever they left but this was different. Something had woken her up out of a dead sleep the previous night. It was like something about the very air was wrong for a few seconds but even after the feeling of wrongness subsided it left behind a terrible sense of foreboding. There was no mistaking it, something had happened.

Kaede's was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard one of the villagers yelling. "Inu-yasha, he returns". _I was afraid of this _thought Kaede as she turned and headed back into her hut.

Inu-Yasha gathered his strength and leapt over the river and most of the village to come skidding to a stop right in front of Kaede's hut. He heard some villagers shouting but he ignored them and headed straight for the entrance. "Old woman" he shouted as he walked in almost tearing down the bamboo curtain covering the door to the hut. He looked around and spotted her crouched over the fire setting up a pot of water so it could boil. "Kagome is…" began Inu-Yasha but Kaede held up her hand silencing him.

"I know Inu-Yasha" she said, "set her down and fetch some blankets". For once Inu-Yasha did as he was told. Kaede picked up her bag and headed for the door. Just before exiting she turned back to Inu-Yasha and said "I need to gateher some herbs, ye wath over her". With that she was gone.

Inu-Yasha wrapped Kagome in the blankets and sat down next to her. The girl was unconscious but she kept twitching and she had a look of absolute terror on her face. Whatever visions where troubling her had to be bad. Inu-Yasha reached down and brushed some hair out of her face. "Kagome…" he began but the rest of his words died in his throat. _Please be okay _he thought as he leaned against the wall. It was going to be a long day and an even longer night and Inu-Yasha intended not to move an inch from his spot at Kagome's side.

Kagome's Dream 

She was running. Her feet pounding on the ground. Away from what se didn't know but whatever it was it wanted her and her alone. _Where am I? _She thought looking around frantically, not for the first time either. There was nothing. Just an endless black corridor stretching into eternity. Strange ghostly images sometimes floated by as she ran. Memories, faces, it did not matter. She had no time to look, only time to keep running.

Suddenly the corridor ended and she was just able to Skid to a stop before the end. The corridor opened onto true oblivion. There was nothing beyond the corridor. No where to run. No where to hide. She turned slowly. The thing that had been chasing her was coming closer. A dark shape bounding down the corridor. It slowed and began advancing slowly somehow sensing that it's prey was cornered. It focused on her. Those horrible glowing eyes focused on her and seemed to bore into to her very soul. It grinned showing a set of glisting fangs. Kagome, the girl that had been trying so hard to escape, was cornered. She screamed.

Inu-Yasha jumped at the sound of Kagome screaming. She was cluching at the blankets as if to saver her life. _No _thought Inu-Yasha after looking closer _more like an enemy she is trying to hold back. _Kaede had come back a few minutes earlier and was adding some herbs to the now boiling water. After a few seconds she soaked a cloth in the water and laid it on Kagome's forehead. The girl immediately stopped thrashing and quieted down.

"There" said Kaede settling down against the other wall. "That should help for now. But I'm afraid that's all I can do for now".

Inu-Yasha just continued to hover over the girl. "Inu-yasha" said Kaede. He looked up. "I be needing more information. How did this happen?"

Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall again and sighed. He really didn't want to discuss what had happened but he had no choice. Swallowing his pride for what could have been the first time in his life Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and began to explain what had happened.

Well that's chapter 1. sorry its so short but I wanted to get this going before I slacked off for another few months. Chappie 2 should be up really soon.


	2. Ghost's and corruption

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 The Day Before

Something odd was going on this day. Now you might say "Well Duh!" but the truth is it wasn't the usual odd. The odd thing was… nothing strange was happening at all. No demons, no arguments, nothing at all. Just clear blue skies and a road that stretched to the horizon.

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed contentedly. _Why can't more days be like this _she thought dreamily. It seemed like unless she went home they where always in or searching for trouble and even then it was stressful for Kagome because it seemed like she could never remember what was going on at school. Kagome shook her head and chastised herself for thinking of school on such a perfect day.

"Keh"

Kagome sighed again, this time is exasperation. Inu-Yasha was in a mood for some reason, as usual, and nobody had a clue as to why. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha" chirped Shippo as he hopped up onto said Hanyou's head.

Inu-Yasha plucked Shippo off of his head by the tail and looked him straight in the eyes. "What's it to you runt?" he grumbled before dropping the kitsune on the ground.

Kagome bent down and picked up Shoppo then glared at the hanyou. "What was that about?" she said jabbing her finger in Inu-Yasha's face.

He scowled and said, "What was what about?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed again. _Why? _She thought moodily. "Look" she said, "I don't know what's has got into you today". _God knows I don't know how anyyhing could on such a beautiful day _she added mentally. "But whatever it is don't take it out on Shippo" she finished before walking on ahead.

Inu-Yasha let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. _She didn't say it _he thought.

Almost as if on cue though Kagome turned around and said "oh and by the way. Sit boy".

Inu-Yasha became reacquainted with his friend Mr. Dirt. He grumbled incoherently as he picked himself up off of the ground and resumed his moody trudging.

Miroku grinned at the whole exchange. He leaned toward Sango after it was over and whispered "Perhaps Inu-Yasha is merely sullen about the fact that it is peaceful for a change. He only seems to be happy when he is in a fight after all".

"I heard that Monk," shouted Inu-Yasha.

Miroku waved at the hanyou. "Simply making an observation my friend".

"Keh".

Sango chuckled at Inu-Yasha but stopped when she felt something brush against her backside. "Hentai!" she shouted as she spun and smacked Miroku up side the head and stormed off down the road.

"Yes a beautiful day indeed" said Miroku as he rubbed his face while bringing up the rear of their little group.

Now as mentioned before it was a perfect day and the group continued on unimpeded for quite a while longer. Perhaps that's why it went so horribly wrong.

Kagome paused and looked down at the ground wrinkling her forehead in concentration. Inu-Yasha noticed and paused as well. "What is it?" he asked cocking his head to the side a bit.

Kagome thought it over for a second then said "I don't know. It feel's like a jewel shard but…different".

Inu-yasha had perked up at the mention of a new jewel shard but began to look suspicious when Kagome said 'different'. "How do you mean different?" asked Miroku.

Kagome frowned and shook her head. "I don't know" she said, "it's like… I know it's there but… I can't focus on it".

"Can you track it?" asked Sango.

Kagome pointed off into the forest at the edge of the path. "Let's get going then" said Inu-Yasha instantly heading off in the direction Kagome pointed in. After a few minutes of walking Kagome was sure of it. There was definitely a jewel shard in this forest but there was definitely something wrong. The trees pressed in around them cutting off almost all light from the sun and the air had grown heavy. It was like breathing vaporized syrup. The whole area just projected a terrible sense of wrongness that the entire group could feel right down to their very bones.

It was silent as a tomb so everyone jumped when the silence was broken. "I'm scared Kagome" whispered Shippo clutching tightly to the girls shoulder and burying his face in her hair.

She stroked the little Kitsune's head and whispered "Shhhhhh. It's okay Shippo". That was a lie of course. This place made the entire group want to bolt in fear but stronger was this strange supernatural pull that was drawing them all toward the direction in which the jewel shard lay.

Abruptly the forest opened up into a small clearing. It was strange though. The sky was jet black. No stars, no moon, nothing at all. It was as if some titanic monster had drawn a shroud of darkness across the very sky itself. The only illumination came from a ruined shrine in the centre. It was covered in runes inlaid with flickering, blue, magical fire. The whole thing practically bled with demonic energy.

There was one thing different however. Embedded in a wall near the centre of the shrine was a small glowing fragment of crystal. "There" whispered Kagome pointing to the glowing crystal. _It's a jewel shard alright _she thought _but there is something wrong with it. Just like I sensed before._ It was true. Instead of the normal pricing white the shard was glowing a dim, almost black, crimson color.

Kilala arched her back and hissed but didn't transform. Sango reached down and patted the animal on the head in an attempt to calm her down.

"I dare not go near such a thing" said Miroku tracing a ward against evil in the air with his hands.

"I have to" said Kagome setting shippo on the ground next to Kilala.

"I'm going with you" said Inu-Yasha gripping the hilt of the tessaiga. Aside from the feeling of wrongness about this place something just didn't smell right and there was no way he would ever let Kagome go near that tumbled down shrine without him.

They approached slowly. The air was like molasses now and it was hard to move. Every step was harder to take then the last but Inu-Yasha and Kagome where finally within reaching distance of the jewel shard.

Kagome reached out to pull it from the wall but her hand was repelled by a searing bolt of crimson energy. She yelped involuntarily and clutched her hand to her chest. "Are you okay?" asked Inu-Yasha. He had the tessaiga half drawn but Kagome forced his hand back down.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she whispered. Just then though a hiss came from behind the pair. Out flashed the tessaiga as the pair spun to find a gigantic ghostly shape staring at them. It was vaguely feline in shape with piercing crimson eyes and insubstantial but deadly looking claws and fangs that glowed a dull grey.

The whole area was covered in a thick black fog now and other shapes where emerging from it. Serpent's, Wolves, anything imaginable was forming in the fog. There where even a few humanoid shapes.

Kagome thought she heard their comapanions calling out to them But neither her nor Inu-Yasha could find the strength to answer. It was as if their throats had frozen shut barely allowing for more then the smallest of whispers to escape.

The feline figure was now pacing around the pair slowly and methodically. A cold malevolent intelligence burned behind its eye's. Somehow Inu-Yasha managed to find the will to speak. "Kagome" he whispered, "try to get the jewel shard. Ill shield you from whatever these things are.

She nodded weakly. _The shard is probably what's causing this _she thought. This suspicion was proven for when she reached for the shard all the aberrations except for the feline one leapt foreword as one. Inu-Yasha swung his sword around viciously slashing several of the things in half. It was very unnerving fighting them though. They didn't make a single sound when they attacked or disappeared, for it was obvious that whatever they where they did not die when defeated. Of this both the companions where sure.

As Inu-Yasha parried a vicious strike from one the humanoid aberrations then twisted his sword around beheading it Kagome was trying to force he hand through the barrier around the shard. _Almost there _she thought wincing.

"Hurry Kagome" Shouted Inu-Yasha finding his voice again.

"Almost have it" she said as her fingers brushed the tip of the shard.

"Good" said Inu-Yasha. He forced his opponents back then raised his blade high abouve his head. "WINDSCAR" he shouted bringing it down. Five massive blades of wind energy tore away from the blade. It tore through dozens of the things causing them to disappear but just as many came to replace them. All the while the feline entity stalked in circles around the battle staring Straight at Kagome.

"Any time now Kagome" said Inu-yasha. He was very nervous now. There was no end to these things.

"Almost there" said Kagome straining against the barrier. "Got it" she shouted triumphantly pulling the shard loose. All the aberrations disappeared then finally giving a single soft cry of agony and defeat, save for one, the feline figure stopped and turned to face directly at Kagome then leapt.

"Kagome" shouted Inu-Yasha. It was to late though. He couldent get between the girl and the thing fast enough. Kagome covered her head with her arms and screamed. Just as the great cat touched her it dissolved into mist.

"That was close" she muttered collapsing against Inu-Yasha for support.

He sheathed the tassaiga and held onto her. He frowned though when the mist did not dissipate. "Kagome" he said, "have you purified the jewel yet?"

Kagome frowned and stood up. She looke down at the shard in her hand and concentrated as hard as she could. She had never come across a jewel shard so corrupted. Not even Tsubaki has caused such corruption in a jewel shard. Slowly though it began to glow brighter.

Suddenly the jewel reverted to its corrupt state and Kagome's hand began to burn. She screamed as loudly as possible and tried to pry the shard from her hand but it wouldn't let go. Inu-Yasha could only watch in horror as the malevolent energy in the shard was absorbed into the girl's body.

The last thing Kagome heard before passing out was a piercing laugh that echoed to the far corners of her mind. The shard fell to the ground purified but at what price?

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha" shouted Sango as she flung herself toward the wall of mist the had surrounded her friends.

"No Sango wait" shouted Miroku reaching for her in vain. Sango plunged into the mist but emerged from the same spot she had entered mere seconds later.

"What trickery is this?" she whispered as she backed away from the mist.

"I do not know. But it does not bode well" said Miroku. Sango nodded. The companions had no choice but to settle down and wait. When the mist finally did clear they saw Inu-Yasha carrying Kagome away from the shrine. The blue fire was gone and the sky was clearing up revealing a cloudless night. The Hanyou waved away the questions from his friends. The sense of wrong was gone from the forest now. "I'm taking her back to the village" said Inu-Yasha sullenly.

The others nodded. Nothing needed to be said. Inu-Yasha could get her back fastest and the others would soon follow on Kilala.

Authors notes: sorry for another cliffhanger but fear not! I shall update before the end of the week…helll I get half tomorrow off ill update then. More will be reveled next time. But will all? Didn't think so. Cya.


	3. Dreams of blood and fire

Well here is chapter 3. first off though I would like to thank Darkk Imp, Taeniaea, and mouko-star for their reviews. And now without further ado, chapter 3.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Present day (sort of)

"And that's pretty much it" said Inu-Yasha. He stared out the window watching as a bird flitted around in the branches of a nearby tree. How he envied that bird right now. A bird's mind was too small to experience the kind of pain that was wrenching his heart in two. Kagome's body had absorbed a massive amount of demonic energy when the shard was purified and now, as far as anyone could tell, she lay dying or worse not three feet away and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Kaede was lost in thought as well. She had heard of people absorbing massive amounts of energy but this was far worse then anything she had ever heard of before. "Is there anything you can do?" asked Inu-Yasha not taking his eyes off the bird.

Kaede shook her head. "There have been instances similar to this" she said, "but this…" she trailed off and shook her head. "The only thing that can be done is to make her comfortable". Kaede stood up to leave but looked back to Inu-Yasha before going. "Ye best stay with her" she said, "I'll send in the others when they arrive". Inu-Yasha just nodded mechanically.

Inu-Yasha finally turned to look at Kagome after he heard the bamboo curtain covering the door slide back into place. _Please be okay. _Those where his final thoughts before the strain became too much and Inu-Yasha fell into a troubled sleep.

888

Inu-Yasha's dream

He was searching for someone but he didn't know quite whom. He growled angrily as he swatted branches out of his face.

"Damn branches" he grumbled, "its like these things are trying to grab me". He kept shoving the branches out of his way. They where getting thicker as he went but he kept going. Whoever he was looking for was in this direction.

When he finally broke through the tangle of branches he saw a tumbled down shrine. The one he was looking for was standing there at the centre of the ruin with her back to him.

"Kagome" he said beginning across the clearing toward her, "I found you". Then he caught a strange scent and stopped dead in his tracks. _What is that? _He thought. He sniffed the air but the wind was wrong. It was carrying the scent in the wrong direction. He took another step then noticed something he hadn't before. Red. Kagome was covered in big splotches of red. That is when he recognised the scent. It was human blood. Kagome was covered in blood.

"What…" he began but couldn't get any other words out because she had begun to turn. Blood, from head to toe covered in blood. But perhaps more terrifying was the expression on her face. A superior smirk befitting the most proud demon lord ever was plastered on her face. The eyes where worse though. They glowed a deep red colour. It was as if the very fires of hell burned in her eyes.

"Hello Inu-Yasha" she purred, "so glad you could join me".

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and a look of pure horror crossed his face. "Kagome?" he stuttered. "What's going on? Why are we here? What happened? Tell me" his voice was getting louder. Be balled his hands into fists and screamed to the sky as if the gods themselves would answer if he was loud enough. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" he screamed.

Kagome laughed. It was a high piercing laugh full of malice. Nothing like the Kagome he knew. "So naive" she said, "you understand nothing Inu-Yasha".

"Then tell me," he cried desperately.

Kagome held out her hand to him, beckoning him forward. "Come then Inu-Yasha, if you can".

Inu-Yasha darted forward as fast as he possibly could but she began to float away. Flames sprung up all around them but Inu-Yasha didn't care. He had to reach Kagome. He had to save her. She faded off into the distance and that disturbing laugh echoed from all directions at once as the fire died down and left nothing but smouldering ash as far as the eye could see. He fell to his knees and screamed a cry of deepest anguish to an unforgiving grey sky. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE"

888

Back in the real world

Inu-Yasha jerked out of a dead sleep in a cold sweat. His clothing clung to his body like he had just taken a swim in a glacial lake. He shook his head and resisted the urge to vomit. _Just a nightmare _he insisted to himself. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince himself. He looked once more down at Kagome. She looked nothing like in the dream. She was sweating and tossing as if trying to escape from something, or keep something she needed from escaping.

888

Kagome's dream

She was chasing them. Running as fast as she could. Blood stained her hands and clothing and the rain was soaking everything. "Inu-Yasha" she yelled, "Miroku, Sango, Shippo. Why are you running from me? Please wait!"

They paused and turned. Inu-Yasha was the first to speak. "Why?" he said simply. "You are nothing but a monster".

_Monster?_She thought, horrified. How could he say that? She a monster? What could possibly make Inu-Yasha say such a thing? "I don't understand. What are you saying?" Kagome was terribly confused.

Miroku spoke next. "You betrayed us Kagome" he said, "no, not just us, the whole world. How could you?"

"How could I what?" she yelled becoming hysterical, "what have I done?"

Shippo hid behind Inu-Yasha's leg. "You became mean Kagome," he said. "How could you do it? All those people?"

Kagome shook her head. It couldn't be true. What where they saying? What had she done to warrant such hatred from her friends?

Finally Sango spoke. "I thought you where stronger then this Kagome" she said, "I suppose I thought wrong, how I could have made such a mistake I don't know but ill never forgive myself or you. Not ever".

No no no. It just couldn't be. What had she done to make them reject her? They began to drift away. "No" she screamed, "Don't leave me".

The rain turned to fire. Other faces floated by in the flames. Her friends at school, her family, people she had never known floated by as well. They all chanted the same things though. "Monster" some said "betrayer" others said, "murderer" was uttered as well. The images and fire swirled around her faster and faster and the whispers became a deafening roar.

Then everything was black and Kagome was staring into a huge pair of glowing red eyes. A face formed around the eyes and began to laugh a cold soulless laugh. It was her face.

Kagome screamed

888

Back in the real world

Kagome twisted viciously on her sleep and screamed. "Poor Kagome" sobbed Shippo. The others had arrived that morning and they where all gathered in the small hut with Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

Kilala mewed sadly and nuzzled the unconscious girl. She settled down a bit at the touch but a look of extreme pain still creased her face.

The others sat in silence. Nobody knew what to do. Not that it mattered anyway. There was nothing any of them could do in a situation. Kagome groaned and turned over. "Inu-Yasha" she mumbled.

Instantly said hanyou was at her side. He brushed some hair out of her face. "I'm here Kagome" he whispered.

"Miroku" she muttered, "Sango, shippo. Why, why do you hate me?"

Everyone drew back in shock. How could Kagome think such a thing? It was inconceivable. And yet she had said it just the same.

"Not a monster" she muttered. Then more loudly, "Not a monster". Kagome was tossing and turning now uncontrollably. "I am not a monster!" she screamed then broke down and began sobbing.

888

Kagome's dream

"What do you want from me?" she screamed.

"What does anyone want?" replied the voice.

"I don't understand"

"Come now Kagome" said the voice, "what do all beings want? Power. Power to control, to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies and those below you. Power to reshape the world".

"Your wrong" she shouted, "I want out. Let me out of here".

"Oh but its not that simple" said the voice. A figure formed in front of Kagome. It was her only the eyes where glowing red. Her doppelganger smiled a cold soulless smile. "I am you," she said. "You have to free yourself. Not only from this prison of the mind but from the fragile ideals that rule you".

Kagome backed away a few steps. "Your wrong" she said again, softly this time.

"Are you afraid of power?" asked the doppelganger, "afraid of the truth?"

"What truth?"

"Love, compassion, things like this are only an illusion. In the end it all boils down to power and who can use it. If you cling to such feeble things you will never be strong. You will merely be a slave to the world rather then making your own way in it".

"No" said Kagome stubbornly, "those things help give me strength".

"Silly girl. Are you going to spend you whole life relying on someone else to save you? Pathetic. The only true strength lies in you. In forsaking the lies you have been taught your whole life".

Kagome shook her head in an attempt to get the horrible words out of her head but she couldn't. For some reason they made a warped kind of sense to her. "Let me out" she demanded.

The Doppelganger smiled. "I am you remember. If you want out do it yourself. Use your own power".

Kagome focused and slowly a light appeared a few feet away. She focused harder and it grew into a shimmering door.

"Good, you are learning already". Kagome ran toward the door trying to escape the thing that looked so much like her. "You can't escape me silly girl. How can you escape from yourself?" the last thing Kagome heard before plunging through the door was the chilling laughter of… herself.

888

Back in the real world

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the faces of her friends looking down on her with relieved expressions. "Hi guy's" she muttered weakly. She hauled herself up and looked at everyone. Her eyes finally came to rest on Inu-Yasha. The hanyou was practically beaming despite his haggard appearance brought on by the stress of recent events.

Kagome's eyes misted up again and she flung himself into his arms. Inu-Yasha looked shocked for a second but then returned the embrace rocking her back and forth and stroking her head lightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhhhh" he whispered, "Its over now".

Kagome wished she could shear his optimism. But the words of her double still echoed in her mind. "I am you, how can you escape from yourself?"

Authors notes

Well that's it for chapter 3. chapter 4 is going to be a bit more light-hearted then this one I think. Anyway chapter 4 should be out… maybe later today depending on how I do. That would be a bloody miracle though. Tomorrow is more likely. Saturday afternoon at the latest. Well once again thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Ciao.


	4. A visit home

Well here is chapter four. And in answer to JediK1's questions, wait a couple chapters. They will be partially answered then. Beyond that I wont say anything. K on with the fic!

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Kagome lay on her back just outside Kaede's hut. It was a clear night. A perfect night for stargazing but the girl's attention was not on the stars but turned inwards. She was contemplating the strange dreams she had while she was unconscious. It was almost as if something was lurking at the back of her mind. Something waiting for the right moment to spring and take control.

Kagome sighed. She refused to sleep this night for fear, no for certainty, of the dreams returning. _Besides _she thought, _I got enough sleep to last me a week after what happened. _Her mind wandered back to the tumbled down shrine and she shuddered. What could have possibly happened to all the dark energy saturating the place? There was no way she had absorbed it all… was there?

Kagome shook her head and chastised herself. There was no way anyone would ever get over what almost happened but there was no point in dwelling on it either. _Still _she thought, thinking of what her doppelganger had said, _what could it all mean?_

Either way, she decided, she would head home for a couple day's to help calm her nerves and bring back more supplies.

"What are you still doing up?" asked a voice from behind Kagome.

She craned her neck backwards and spotted Inu-Yasha sitting on the roof of the hut. "Oh, hi Inu-Yasha. Just couldn't sleep".

He snorted then said "Can't say I blame you".

Kagome sat up and looked at him quizzically. "Really?" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"Well…yes. With the way you kept tossing and turning you must have had some pretty terrible nightmares".

Kagome gave out a strained chuckle. _That's Inu-Yasha for you _she thought, _all the subtlety of a battering ram. He is trying though. _That not what she said though. What she did say was "some".

"Figured as much" muttered Inu-Yasha as he swatted at a fly that landed on the end of his nose.

Suddenly Kagome hopped to her feet, spun around, and looked Inu-Yasha straight in the eye. "OK spill it," she said grinning.

Inu-Yasha was totally taken aback by this. "What?" he stammered.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" she asked sitting back down directly opposite him.

Inu-Yasha suddenly seemed to find the patch of ground in front of him particularly interesting and muttered something unintelligible.

"You weren't afraid for me were you?" When he didn't answer she smiled again. "Yep that's it alright".

"Keh". She had hit the nail right on the head. Not that the stubborn hanyou would ever admit it

Kagome stood up to head back inside but paused at the door. "Well whatever the reason thank you for not leaving me Inu-Yasha".

Inu-Yasha smiled and leaned back to look at the stars.

888

"What do you mean going?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head. "Exactly what it sounds like, I'm going home for a while".

Inu-Yasha snorted. "I don't see why" he muttered acidly.

Kagome planted her hands on her hips and stared Inu-Yasha straight in the eyes. "Ok" she said beginning to tick things off on her fingers, "first off I have to get more supplies. Second, we can't go anywhere right now because… well you Know".

"Keh", it was true but Inu-Yasha didn't want to admit it. They couldn't go anywhere because the new moon was tomorrow night.

"And finally" began Kagome but she fell silent and looked away.

"'And finally' what?" muttered Inu-Yasha still looking a little perturbed. He was loosing this one and he knew it.

Kagome let her head drop forward. "Never mind Inu-Yahsa" she said in exasperation. She grabbed her backpack and began to head for the well. "I'll be back in a couple days okay?"

Inu-Yasha growled and darted after her. "No it's not okay".

"Sit boy". Kagome heard a thud and then a string of curses from behind her. "Two days" she said again waving.

"Keh"

Kagome smiled. _Same old Inu-Yasha _she thought somehow glad her dream had not come true. Not that it would anyway, it was just a dream right?

888

Kagome shoved her pack over the edge of the well and climbed out behind it. "Finally" she mumbled slumping against the side of the well.

"Meow"

Kagome looked down to see her cat Buyo sitting on the steps of the well house. Kagome smiled as she stood up. "Hi Buyo" she said patting the cat on the head. He purred and rubbed against her leg. "Well you're unusually affectionate today" she said smiling. "Where is everyone?"

Buyo just looked up at her as if to give her a 'what do you think?' look.

She chuckled. "Right, silly question" Kagome said hoisting her pack onto her shoulder and heading for the house, Buyo tagging along at her heels. _Better not tell anyone about what happened just yet _she thought, _don't want to worry them._

Kagome pushed the door open. "I'm home" she shouted as she set her bag down on the kitchen table.

"Oh hello dear" said Ms. Higurashi coming around the corner into the kitchen. Kagome sprinted over and gave her mother a quick hug.

"Where are grandpa and Sota?" she asked after stepping back again.

Her mother smiled just like she always did. "They went out back a while ago" she said then frowned very slightly. "Kagome are you feeling okay?" she asked, "you don't look to well".

"Just tired I guess" replied Kagome.

The frown evaporated from her mothers face. "Well maybe you should go upstairs for a rest" she suggested.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "I think I'll do that" she said heading for the stairs.

888

What little moonlight there was on the night before the night of the new moon streamed through the window illuminating Kagome's room with dim light. She turned over in her sleep. Her dreams where troubled but not nearly as bad as they could have been. A soft thud outside the widow caused her to wake up.

"Inu-Yasha?" she muttered sleepily. The figure outside the window growled softly. Kagome climbed out of bed. "Look" she said, "I told you I would be back tomorrow. Weren't you listening?"

The figure who she supposed was Inu-Yasha tuned and leapt from the roof. "Hey where are you going?" asked Kagome. _I should go back to bed _she thought then shook her head and headed downstairs and outside instead.

Inu-Yasha was standing with his back to her looking at the sacred tree. It was dark so she could only see his outline. "What are you doing here Inu-yash…?" Kagome was close enough to make out a few details now. Instead of the usual red the clothing was jet black with a stylized design on the back she couldn't make out. The hair was also black and this person was to slim to be Inu-Yasha. "You aren't Inu-Yasha" she said.

The figure didn't reply, just shifted a bit and kept looking at the tree.

"Hey" Kagome said starting to get annoyed, "I asked you a question".

The figure finally spoke with a voice that was full of malice. "It's funny" it said. Kagome shivered, that voice was so familiar. "This was where he was, where your whole life changed". The figure began to turn. "I suppose I should be thankful for that twist of fate. I would not have discovered my true self if not for that event. It did start everything after all".

Kagome gasped and took a step back out of fear. "This isn't possible" she said. The figure was her only with eyes that glowed red.

"Oh it is very possible" said the other Kagome.

"What do you want with me?" stammered Kagome taking a few more steps back.

Hep doppelganger was an inch in front of her in a flash. "I want you to see your true self".

888

Kagome jerked straight upright in bed breathing as hard as she could. "It was a dream" she whispered clutching her bed sheets to her chest. She slumped back down and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Her own face haunted her thoughts. _What did she mean _thought Kagome. How could such a terrifying vision be her true self?

888

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around upon hearing someone call her name and saw her three friends from school running up to her. She was downtown buying treats for Shippo. "Hi guy's" she said blinking stupidly, "how did you find me?"

Her three friends stopped in front of her panting a bit from running. "Your mother told us" said Eri.

"Yes" added Yuka. "We went to the shrine to see if you where better and she said you where here".

"So I take it your over that case of the flu?" asked Ayumi.

Kagome chuckled nervously. _Oh great _thought Kagome, _the flu? Grandpa can't even think up good diseases now. _Instead she said "Uh yah… seemed kind of trivial next to all the other things but mom still wanted me to stay home just in case".

"So" asked Yuka.

"So what?" asked Kagome as she paid for the snacks and headed for the door.

"So are you still seeing this mystery guy? You know the moody one?"

Kagome blinked, "what does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Oh so you are?" teased Ayumi.

Kagome chuckled nervously, "I told you were just friends" she muttered lamely.

Her friends just looked at each other and giggled.

Kagome frowned, "its true" she said this time a bit more forcefully.

"Whatever" chorused her friends as they continued down the street.

888

The past

"Where are you going Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.

"To get Kagome" he replied, "She said she would be back today".

Miroku smirked a bit. "Then why go and get her if she will return today anyway?"

Inu-Yasha just grumbled.

"Ah I see" muttered Miroku smiling to himself.

888

The present

Kagome heard a thud outside her window. She stood up nervously and headed over to it. "Inu-Yasha?" she asked tentatively hoping this wasn't another dream.

"Yes it's me who else would it be?" grumbled Inu-Yasha, "Will you let me in now?"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and opened the window allowing Inu-Yasha to hop inside. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you think? I came to get you. It's been two days".

"Oh" she said, "Why bother? I said I would come back".

"Whatever. You ready to go?"

Kagome nodded, "Just let me say goodbye to everyone".

Kagome reached for her backpack but Inu-Yasha snatched it up instead. Kagome giggled. Inu-Yasha insisted it was so she wouldn't slow her down but she knew there was more to it then that.

After saying goodbye to everyone the pair headed back down the well.

Author's notes

Well that's all for today. I'm on a roll with this one so chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow. I figure this fanfic will be at least 25 chapters long if not longer so hopefully this roll keeps up! Ciao.


	5. The beast within

Chapter 5 is here. And another response to JediK1. hmmm. I thought I got them all. Oh well thank you for telling me. I might fix those mistakes eventually. Thank you to all the other reviewers as well.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Inu-Yasha jumped out of the well on the other side then reached down and helped Kagome out. "Thanks" she said hauling herself up.

They began to head back to the village but about half way there Inu-Yasha paused. Kaome stopped to and looked at him quizzically. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" she asked. 

Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. _What was that? _He thought looking at Kagome. "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked her. It was strange but he thought her scent had been different for a second.

"Of course" she said, "why do you ask?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head. _Great _he thought, _I'm smelling__ things. _"Nothing" he said instead. Kagome looked at him like he had grown a third arm. "What?" he squawked, "is there something on my face?"

Kagome giggled and grabbed hold of his arm. "Come on" she said practically dragging him toward the village.

888

"Ah, they have returned," said Miroku when he spotted Inu-Yasha and Kagome.

"Do you suppose she's feeling better? Asked Sango.

"I sure hope so," said Shippo hopping up onto Sango's shoulder.

Kagome shouted a greeting and waved. "I guess this means we'll be leaving again soon" said Sango as the three waved back.

888

"Kaede?"

The old woman looked up from a bowl full of herbs she had been grinding up to see Kagome standing in the door of her hut. "Yes child?" she said setting the bowl aside.

Kagome sat down across from her and said "I want to talk to you about something"

Kaede frowned and leaned back against the wall. "I knew ye would eventually. What is troubling you?"

Kagome looked down in her lap before beginning. "Do you know anything about what happened to me?" she asked then added "Aside from the obvious of course".

"I have heard of similar things occurring before" explained Kaede, "but this was…unique".

Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit. "Unique?" she asked.

Kaede looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "Tell me Kagome. What would you expect would happen if one was to become supercharged with extra energy?"

Kagome blinked then said, "I would think they would get stronger. Isn't that what the jewel shards do?"

Kaede nodded. "To an extent yes, but the shards also provide an element of control".

"What do you mean control?" asked Kagme. The shards had always just seemed to pump whatever used them full of energy. How could there be control?

"The body can only hold so much energy" explained Kaede, "up to a certain point it can accept extra energy but eventually it reaches its limit. Like pouring too much water into a flask it eventually overflows".

Kagome scratched her head. "I think I get it," said Kagome, then something dawned on her. "Wait a minute, how does that explain what happened to me? Or for that matter how the jewel shards work?"

"I'm getting to that," said Kaede. "The jewel shards increase the body's ability to hold energy. The subject becomes more powerful because of it. Now suppose the power was forced in instead".

"Forced in? Like pumping to much water into the flask?"

Kaede nodded, "exactly. The flask will expand to a certain point but it will eventually weaken and burst. The same with a body's tolerance for energy, if to much energy is forced in at once the spiritual bonds that hold the energy in ones body are strained or even in some cases broken".

Kagome nodded, "I think I get it," she said. "So you think this is what happened to me?"

Kaede frowned again. "I'm not quite sure" she said, "in all the other cases I have heard of the victim just became extremely weak until the extra energy bled away and the spiritual bonds in their body's recovered. You fell unconscious and while it is true a person is helpless in such a state I sensed no weakness in you as a result of the extra power"

"Then what happened?" asked Kagome getting frustrated.

"Calm yourself child, I have told ye all I can". Kaede said as she retrieved the bowl of herbs.

Kagome stood up to leave but lust before walking out the door she turned back. "How will I know what happened then?"

Kaede looked up and sighed. "Ye will have to figure it out yourself".

Kagome smiled but Kaede could tell it was forced. "Thank you" she said before walking out of the hut.

888

"About time" grunted Inu-Yasha when Kagome sprinted up to join her friends at the edge of the village. "What took you so long anyway?"

She grinned at him. "I was just talking to Kaede. That's all"

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow, "really what for?"

"Oh no reason" said Kagome waving her hands in front of her.

Inu-Yasha snorted, "what do you take me for? There has to be more to it then that".

Miroku grinned and leaned on his staff. "Come now Inu-Yasha is that any way to ask a question?"

Shippo hopped from Sango's shoulder onto Inu-Yasha's head and looked him in the eye. "Yes Inu-Yasha you should be nicer".

Inu-Yasha plucked the kitsune off his head and dropped him on the ground. "Whatever" he grumbled, "Let's just get going already".

888

After a few hours of walking Sango noticed Kagome was lagging behind a bit staring idly at the sky and dropped back to talk to the girl herself. "Kagome" said Sango snapping Kagome out of whatever was causing her mind to wander.

"Oh hello Sango" said Kagome blushing a bit, "I didn't see you standing there"

Sango chuckled but soon grew more serious. "Are you alright Kagome?" she asked.

"Of course I am" answered Kagome a little too quickly.

Sango raised and eyebrow and asked "are you sure? You've been more then a bit distant for a while now. Does this have anything to do with what happened a few days ago?"

Sango could tell she had guessed right when the distant look returned to Kagome's eyes. "What are you afraid of Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome sighed. She would have to say something eventually. "It's just that…" Kagome began but her throat closed up.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to Kagome" said Sango putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Kagome shook her head to clear it. "It's just that, what I saw in my dreams… I hope it never comes true".

Sango smiled warmly. "Look Kagome" she said, "whatever happens the rest of us will be here to help. You would never give up on any of us would you".

Kagogome wiped her eyes. "Thank you Sango" she said, "That means a lot to me".

Up ahead Shippo was wondering what Sango and Kagome where talking about and he voiced as much to Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

"Beat's me" muttered Inu-Yasha shrugging, "I just hope Kagome will stop moping around".

Miroku nodded. "She has been distant since we left the village. It is rather disconcerting".

"I hope she's alright," said Shippo.

It was then that Inu-Yasha paused. "Hold on a second" he said holding out his hand.

Kagome and Sango noticed and came running up. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome.

"I smell something burning," he said taking off at a run down the road with everyone trailing behind.

888

The group came to a stop at the edge of a village. Over half of it was smoking ruin. "Oh my gosh" gasped Kagome upon seeing the destruction, "what did this?"

"What else" grumbled Inu-Yasha, "probably some demon with nothing better to do".

The group started down toward the ruins of the village. What few survivors their where shrank back when they saw the little group approaching. "Who are you" stammered one man who was brave enough to approach them.

"We have come to help," said Miroku, "what has happened here?"

The man pointed to a spot in the tree line where the underbrush had been pressed down. "Whatever it was it went that way," he said.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "You haven't answered the question. What was it?"

The man stumbled back a step out of fear and Kagome rounded on Inu-Yasha. "What was that for? Do you have to be so insensitive all the time?" to the man she said, "please, can you tell us what it was?"

"Some kind of giant serpent" explained the man "it swept though here very fast. The village guards didn't know what hit them".

"Don't worry we will deal with it" said Miroku.

"You will?" said the man. A spark of hope gleamed in his eyes.

888

"Great" grumbled Inu-Yasha as the group headed for the gap in the trees the man waving to them and wishing them luck. "Why can't we ever not get side-tracked?"

Kagome glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she said.

Inu-Yasha stared at her for a few seconds then looked away. "Keh, just don't see why we need to help every sad case we come across" he muttered.

The group continued on in silence for a few more minutes before Inu-Yasha suddenly dropped into a crouch and pointed to a spot in the underbrush. "There" he said resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. The group crept forward through the brush and peeked into a clearing.

There had to be about thirty of them in the clearing on the other side of the bush, all basking in the sun. Huge snakes, each one as long as a city bus.

"Didn't that man say there was only one" whispered Sango.

Inu-Yasha grunted. "Only one that attacked the village" he said sourly. "It's prob…" he continued but then he heard something behind them. "LOOK OUT" he shouted whipping out the tessaiga and beheading the snake that was poised to strike at them from behind.

It fell to the ground with a thud alerting the other snakes. The companions leapt into the clearing before any of them could reach the forest though. It wouldn't be any good to have no room to manoeuvre.

The first snake cane on, it's jaws opened wide but Sango brought her boomarang around in an arc forcing the thing back. Miroku finished it off with a swing of his staff.

Another one came in from the side but it stopped and fell down dead when one of Kagome's arrows embedded itself in its head.

Inu-Yasha charged right into the thick of them swinging the tessaiga around taking out three in one swing then, reversing his grip, blocked a strike from another one.

One snake was rearing up behind Inu-Yasha but Sango's boomerang hit it dead centre slicing it neatly in half along its middle. Sango immediately released the boomerang again after it returned redirecting it to a small knot of snakes killing two and wounding a few others.

Kilala snarled as she clawed a snake to pieces that had lunged at Miroku. Shippo clung desperately to the cat's back not being able to do much in this fight.

Through all this nobody noticed that one of the snakes had looped around behind and was waiting for the right moment to strike. The group finished off the other snakes a few minutes later. "Keh" muttered Inu-Yasha stuffing the tessaiga back into its sheath. "Too easy" he grumbled, "hardly worth our time".

It was then the snake that had been hiding chose to strike making a beeline for the closest person, that person happened to be Kagome.

Kagome screamed when she was suddenly jerked off the ground. The snake wound around her body and began to squeeze. Time seemed to slow to a crawl for her. Kagome could dimly register her friends running towards her to help. _They won't get here fast enough. _She thought dimly. That's when it happened. Kagome felt something inside her. It was like liquid rage had been poured into her and now it was bubbling to the surface. _How dare this thing attack me _she thought. Truth be told Kagome was scaring herself but that didn't matter at this point.

Inu-Yasha skidded to a stop. _That smell _he thought. "Wait" he shouted to the others, "Don't go near it".

"What!" shouted Sango incredulously.

"Kagome is in trouble Inu-Yasha," said Miroku, "we have to help her".

Inu-Yasha growled at them. "Just do it. You'll see why in a second".

_Can't breathe _thought Kagome. The snake was crushing her. She had been resisting the rage building inside her but she couldn't anymore. She gave into it.

It was incredible. The strength was overwhelming. Kagome snarled ferally, this pitiful thing was going to die for touching her. She flexed her arms and forced the snake's coils away. She fell to the ground and glared at the thing, her eyes glowing red.

"Kagome?" gasped Shippo hiding behind Inu-Yasha's leg. The hanyou just stood there with a grave expression on his face.

Kilala snarled at the encounter. Sango patted her on the head to try and calm her down. "I know girl" she whispered.

Kagome was done with the staring match. So was the snake apparently because they both lunged at the same time. Kagome twisted at the last second just barely avoiding the snake's jaws then latched her arms around the back of its head clasping her hands together at the base of its jaw. The snake whipped its head around in an attempt to dislodge the girl but to no avail. Kagome swung her legs around and used them to latch onto the snake just below its neck and began to twist and pull.

At one point Kagome had unclasped her hands and she was now digging her fingers into the snakes scaly hide. It hissed in pain when its skin was actually ripped open due to the pressure from Kagome's fingers. Blood oozed out and covered her hands as she continued to pull.

Kagome's friends were horror-struck when, finally, with a sickening snap and a horrendous squelching that sounded like wet Velcro being pulled apart the snake's head was torn from its body.

Kagome stood up and dropped the snake's head. The red faded from her eyes and she began trembling. Inu-Yasha darted forward and caught her before she could fall.

The rage was gone now. _So is the strange smell_ thought Inu-Yasha bitterly. All that was left was horror.

Kagome looked down at her blood-soaked hands and began to cry. "What is happening to me?" she sobbed.

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything. He just picked Kagome up and began to head back to the village while the others followed in total silence.

Author's notes

Well there's chapter 5. hope everyone liked it. I had a bit of trouble writing some of this one. I may have to slow down on the updates soon as well but for now there will be at least 2 more if not 3 more chapters before Friday at the least. Ciao.


	6. Strange explanations

Chapter 6 is here now. Hope you all enjoy it. I would once again like to thank those who have reviewed. Sniff I love you guy's

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

The man that the group had spoken to earlier was helping to clean up the wreckage in the village when he saw them come back out of the forest. He ran up to them to ask how it had gone but stopped dead with his mouth hanging open when he saw Inu-Yasha was carrying Kagome. "What happened?" he asked looking genuinely shocked.

He took a step back when Inu-Yasha snarled at him though.

Miroku put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder to try and calm him. "Settle down Inu-Yasha" he said, "Snarling at people wont help". To the man he said, "is there a place we can stay until our friend is feeling better?"

The man hesitated before saying "Obviously there isn't much left but you can stay at my house".

"We thank you good sir," said Miroku bowing politely. The man led them to his house. It was one of the larger ones though in such a small village that wasn't saying very much. It would do though.

As soon as they entered Inu-Yasha settled down in a nearby corner and started staring out the window. He didn't try to put Kagome down because, quite simply, the girl was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Inu-Yasha was dimly aware of the others speaking with the man and his family but he didn't care. He was lost in thought for the moment. Kagome's smell had changed for a minute back there, he was sure of it. That in and of it-self shouldn't have been as disturbing as it was. What she had smelled like though. Inu-Yasha shook his head to try and clear it and looked down at Kagome. She had finally fallen asleep but small sobs still wracked her body.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome was wandering down a long stretch of road. Fields and hills stretched endlessly to the horizon creating a twisted sense of calm serenity. Twisted because the sky was jet black and starless with a blood red moon. Also the grass, if you could call it that, was jagged, sharp, and metallic in color. The red light of the moon glinted off the sharp grass making it look like a sea of bloody knives stabbing up at the sky.

Kagome paused and looked down the road. Someone was approaching from the other direction. She squinted trying to make out the figure. _Who would be in such a place? _She thought ignoring the irony in her statement. She, after all, was here as well.

The figure stopped a few yards away and beckoned for her to come closer. Not having anything else to do Kagome walked closer to it. When she was close enough Kagome noticed that it was a man shrouded in a cloak that looked to be made from living smoke. His face was totally obscured behind the shifting tendrils. The only thing that could be seen where a pair of green eyes that had a mischievous twinkle to them and one gnarled hand clutching a dull silver staff tipped with a bust of a lions head with emeralds for eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome nervously. The guy was seriously creeping her out.

The man chuckled. It was a sound that, despite his outward appearance, was quite friendly and Kagome relaxed a bit upon hearing it. "Come" he said in a high melodic voice as he beckoned to her and started walking in the direction he had come from. "Tell me" he said after they had walked for a while in silence, "What do you know about what happened?"

It took Kagome a second to realize he was speaking about the day they had found that shard. "A friend of mine said I absorbed to much energy" replied Kagome.

The man laughed again. "Is that all?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

Kagome shook her head and said, "no. She said my case was different. That though that was what it seemed like she could not sense anything wrong with the spiritual bonds in my body".

"And why do you think that is?" asked the man.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted.

"Think," said the man, "do not all people from the day they are born have something missing from them? Something that, well most people live their lives not discovering it, if unlocked it reveals your true self?"

"What are you saying?" asked Kagome.

"What I am saying is what if what happened was not a result of your body absorbing to much energy but rather the energy unlocking a piece of your true self?"

"But that energy was so evil" said Kagome, "How could it unlock something like that?"

The man chuckled again. In fact Kagome bet that if she could see his face a permanent grin would be plastered on it. "True the energy was corrupted. It is also true that even though it now resides in your body it probably still is. But the fact is energy is energy. Not all dark energy is evil and not all light energy is good. It is how it is used that determined whether it is good or evil". Kagome thought she saw a glint of sadness in the man's eyes as he said this. "Unfortunately the darkness and light are all to often drawn to Evil or good respectively. It is the way things are but that does not mean it is necessarily the right thing".

Kagome considered his words. They made sense when she thought about it. "But what does all this have to do with me?" she asked at length.

The mischievous twinkle returned to the man's eyes. "Look at yourself" he said.

Kagome did just that and she jumped in surprise. She hadn't been paying attention to herself but now that she did she noticed she was wearing the black clothing her doppelganger had been wearing. "What is this?" she practically shrieked. This wasn't her, it couldn't be, this clothing belonged to her evil double. _Man that's cliché _she thought as she tugged at the clothing.

"Calm yourself," said the man putting his other, equally gnarled, hand on her shoulder in an attempt to settle the girl down.

"But what is this?" asked Kagome when she finally stopped tugging at the clothing.

"Exactly what you see," said the man removing his hand from Kagome's shoulder. "As I said before energy, no matter what kind, is not inherently evil. It is only made to be that way by circumstance. The same goes for objects like those cloths".

"I still don't like them much" muttered Kagome.

"Ah yes your dreams" he said, "Quite disturbing if I may say so myself".

"Wait" began Kagome, "wait, how do you…"

The man cut her off with a wave of his staff. "This is a dream is it not?" he asked. "Your dream in fact. And now that you know that it is a dream you could end it whenever you wish. The question however is whether or not you would want to before getting more answers".

"So you're a dream?" asked Kagome.

The man's eyes twinkled with glee as he laughed. "Now when did I say that I was a dream?" he asked.

Kagome looked confused. "Just now" she said.

He laughed again before saying, "not so. And though this is your dream it is not a place made by you". They had finally stopped at the end of the road. From there it looked down on a vale of crystal. Light from the moon reflected through it causing twisting shapes to dance on the wall's and in the air.

Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful," she said. Staring at it in wonder.

The man gave a barely perceptible nod. "Everything you have seen here" he said, "Is a reflection of me. Most of it is twisted and dark but there is also light and beauty here as well. It is as such in all living beings capable of intelligent thought. It is different for every person though. Many facets, Good, evil, light, darkness, and other factors as well. They exist in all living things, in different beings. In shapes and colors that most befits that person. It is an ever changing representation of their very essence".

Kagome tore her eyes away from the crystal to look back at the twisted and evil land that they had walked through. "I see," she said.

The man chuckled. "Oh don't worry" he said, "This was me in life. It is the only example I am capable of showing. This was what my true self was in life. You to are on a journey to discover your true self".

"And what is my true self?" asked Kagome.

"Couldn't tell you," said the man. "Not even you have decided what your true self is yet, and that is precisely the point Kagome".

Kagome jumped again upon hearing her name from this man. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"As I said before this is a dream. But that is not the point. The point is that in time you will have to discover your true self. Or rather discover the pieces and make your true self".

"But, what I did earlier" Said Kagome looking sad, "it was terrible".

"Indeed it was. And it was a piece you have now added to yourself. But killing that thing, or even how you killed it, wasn't what scared you was it?"

Kagome was about to disagree but then she realized he was right. That wasn't it at all. She was afraid because she had enjoyed it. Enjoyed its screams of agony. The feel of it's flesh yielding to her. The feel of its blood as it flowed over her hands.

"I see you understand" said the man, "but know this. That was but a small piece of yourself you added. In the end it will not determine who you really are. Take comfort in that if such a thing truly disturbs you".

Kagome nodded. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

The man shook his head. "No that is all for now. Besides it is about time you woke up".

With that the world and the man began to swirl and disappeared.

888

The real world

Kagome woke up to find the rising sun shining through the window of the house the group has went to the previous night. She looked over to see that Inu-Yasha was still holding onto her protectively. She blushed a bit before shaking him awake.

"Huh" he muttered blinking the sleep from his eyes, "whuzzat?"

Kagome chuckled at Inu-Yasha's perplexed expression. "Good morning Inu-Yasha" she said.

Inu-Yasha looked down to see Kagome looking up at him. "Oh hi Kagome" he said.

"You can uh… let go of me now Inu-Yasha" she said her blush returning in full force.

"Oh" said Inu-Yasha immediately releasing her and blushing himself.

Kagome stood and straightened her cloths happy to see that it was her school uniform. "Thank you Inu-Yasha" she said.

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow. "What for Kagome?" he asked.

"Just for being there," she said.

"Oh" muttered Inu-Yasha, "your welcome". Then he looked up again. "Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes Inu-Yasha?" she said tilting her head a bit.

He had been about to tell Kagome how she had smelled different the night before but he found he couldn't. For some reason she was feeling better and he didn't want to spoil her mood again. "Never mind" he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded vigorously and said, "yes. It can wait a little while. Can't have been important anyway".

Kagome looked confused now. "Why is that?" she asked.

Inu-Yasha grinned sheepishly. "Because I can't remember what I was going to say," he said lamely.

Kagome laughed at him and Inu-Yasha felt a pang of guilt for lying to her.

888

"Are you sure you're alright Kagome?" asked Sango as the friends waved goodbye to the man who had allowed them to stay with him and headed off down the road.

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine Sango," she said, "Just need some time to think is all".

"You're sure you don't want to return to Kaede's village?" asked Sango still looking a bit concerned.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure," she said.

"Hey you two hurry up," shouted Inu-Yasha from up ahead.

__

Same old Inu-Yasha thought Kagome chuckling to herself. "Coming" she shouted as her and Sango ran to catch up.

Author's notes

Well if that was chapter 6 you just read it. Unless you're like me and sometimes read the Author's notes first J . Anywho chapter seven should be up soon…you know if it gets up tomorrow I will have updated this fanfic every day for a week. Pretty cool eh? Ciao!


	7. Of Wolves, shards and transformations

Well heres chapter 7. Not much else to say this time around so on with it.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Kagome stared idly at the sky. It had been two days since the group had left the village and no more demons had shown up and for that she was glad. Kagome needed the time to collect her thoughts. She was by no means over the incident with the snake, quite the contrary. It was a very prevalent thought in her mind at the moment. She was thinking about what the man from her dream had said to her.

'That was but a small piece of yourself you added. In the end it will not determine who you really are. Take comfort in that if such a thing truly disturbs you' he had said. _But what does it mean? _Thought Kagome as she turned these and other words over in her mind. The fact of the matter is she couldn't not be disturbed by what had happened. She had torn the things head off for god's sake! But what was more disturbing still was the fact that she simply wasn't capable of such a feat. Or at least… she had thought she wasn't.

Kagome shook her head. No, she knew she wasn't. She had tried to lift a large rock the previous day, a feat nowhere near as impressive as the incident with the snake, and she hadn't been able to budge it.

Kagome shook her head again. She was getting sidetracked. In those brief moments she had felt like what her double from the dreams must be like had she been real. _What if she is real? _Thought Kagome shuddering a bit at the thought. It was her after all. Was she a possible future for Kagome?

Kagome snapped out of it when she heard someone say "What are you concentrating so hard on?"

She looked over to see Inu-Yasha staring at her quizzically. "Oh…nothing" she muttered sheepishly.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Right" he muttered, "and my brother is suddenly going to walk out of the bushes and apologize to me for being a bastard all these years".

Kagome blushed before rounding on Inu-Yasha and saying, "well if your going to act like that I wont tell you".

Inu-Yasha sputtered at a loss for words for a few seconds before settling for a simple grouchy sounding "keh" and looking away.

Miroku grinned and patted Inu-Yasha in the shoulder. "Cheer up Inu-Yasha" he said, "I'm sure she will tell everyone if it's important".

Inu-Yasha muttered some more before going ridged and sniffing the air. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" asked Sango laying a hand on her boomerang.

Inu-Yasha sighed heavily and shook his head. "You'll see in a minute" he growled.

__

Now what could that mean? Thought Kagome. She blinked when she saw a dust cloud off in the distance moving along the road. The cloud grew bigger until it was a small tornado. When it was about ten feet away the tornado dissapeared and a man skidded to a stop not a foot away from the group looking for all the world like he should have fallen over but didn't.

"Hey" he said flashing a toothy grin.

"What do you want Kouga?" grumbled Inu-Yasha sourly.

Kouga just ignored Inu-Yasha and walked straight up to Kagome. "Hey" he said taking her hand in his, "It's nice to see you again Kagome".

Kagome blushed and started fidgeting. Kouga though, clueless as ever, didn't notice. _Why does he always do this? _Thought Kagome. It got to be very disturbing sometimes.

Inu-Yasha snarled at Kouga. "Hey fleabag" he said grabbing the wolf demons shoulder, "I asked you a question".

Kouga let Kagome's hand drop and glared at Inu-Yasha. "Let go of me mutt" he growled, "before I break that arm off".

"Just try it wimp" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha" said Kagome getting very tired of Inu-Yasha and Kouga's little argument.

"Huh?" asked Inu-Yasha glancing at her while still holding onto Kouga.

Kagome had a wicked gleam in her eye. "Sit boy" she said. The rosary around Inu-Yasha's neck activated and he did a face plant. However since he had been holding Kouga at the time he drug the wolf down with him.

"What was that for!" shouted Inu-Yasha spitting dirt out of his mouth.

Kouga hauled himself up and rubbed his sore shoulder. "You deserved it mutt" he grumbled.

"Hey you fell over to" shouted Inu-Yasha hopping to his feet.

Kouga jumped up to and stared at Inu-Yasha right in the eye. "That's only because you wouldn't let go of me when I told you to".

Kagome was getting really fed up now and forced her way in between the two. "Knock it off, the both of you" she shouted.

By not the others where making a conscious effort to not laugh and failing miserably. Except for Shippo of course who was just rolling around on the ground laughing his head off. It was then that Ginta and Hakkaku showed up panting from the effort of keeping up with Kouga. When they finally caught their breaths and spotted the scene in front of them they looked confused as possible. "Uh boss?" asked Ginta, "what's going on?"

Kouga finally backed away and dusted himself off. "Just proving a point" he snarled not taking his eyes off of Inu-Yasha.

Hakkaku blinked stupidly. "But I thought…?" he began before getting cut of rather rudely by Inu-Yasha.

"What point is that?" he snapped straightening his own cloths, "that you're a smelly wimp? I could have told you that".

"Will you two just stop it" Kagome shouted. These two where fast getting on her last nerve. Then to Inu-Yasha she said, "look, if Kouga is here there's probably a reason".

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement. Shippo was to busy wiping the tears from his eyes to notice. "I agree," said Sango.

With a sour sounding "Keh" Inu-Yasha stomped a short distance away and sat down but didn't take his eyes off of Kouga.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief before tuning to said wolf demon. "So whay are you here Kouga?" she asked.

"Actually I came to ask for your help," he said.

"Well well the mangy fleabag come crawling to us," said Inu-Yasha, a smirk covering his face.

"I didn't ask you mutt" Kouga shouted back, "it's just Kagome I need".

"Hey" said Kagome tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh, right" muttered Kouga, "well here's the thing. I think I saw a demon that has a jewel shard but I'm not sure".

"Really? What makes you think that?" asked Kagome.

Kouga shrugged, "just a hunch. Seemed a lot stronger then it should have been".

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Inu-Yasha then he smirked. "You got beaten didn't you wimp".

Kouga snorted, "as if" he muttered. He glared at Inu-Yasha then and said "Besides I'm asking for Kagome's help not yours. I can't see the energy from the jewel shards".

Kagome considered this for a minute then turned to the others. "What do you guys think?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged and said, "we may as well listen to him".

Inu-Yasha made a strangled noise from the side but everyone ignored him. Sango nodded and said, "we have no other leads after all".

"Don't I have a say in this?" shouted Inu-Yasha.

888

Inu-Yasha sulked at the back of the group for the rest of the day while Kouga led them to where he had seen the demon. Suddenly Kagome stopped and a look of concentration crossed her face. "What is it Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome frowned a bit. "I'm sensing a jewel shard" she said pointing off the road. She turned to Kouga and asked "Is that where you saw it?"

Kouga nodded. "Well lets get going. The sooner I show the fleabag up the sooner he'll leave".

"In your dreams mutt" said Kouga.

Kagome sighed and did her best to ignore them. Before they started going again Kouga stopped argueing with Inu-Yasha long enough to turn to Ginta and Hakkaku and say "wait here you two".

"Uh, why boss?" asked Hakkaku.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Just do it okay".

They both nodded.

"Maybe you should wait here to Shippo" said Kagome, "I don't want you to get hurt".

Shippo looked reluctantly at the two wolf demons.

"Don't worry about them," she said smiling, "they wont hurt you". Then to Ginta and Hakkaku she said "will you boy's?"

They nodded at her and Ginta said "yes ma'am".

"Well alright" said Shippo still looking a little doubtful he hopped down to the ground from Kagome's shoulder, "But be careful okay?"

Kagome patted the kitsune in the head to reassure him. "Deal" she said.

"Will you hurry up Kagome?" shouted Inu-Yasha who was already several yards away.

"Comeing" she shouted running after them.

Sango fell to the back of the party and whispered something to Kilala. "Keep an eye on them" she whispered. The small feline demon mewed before hopping to the ground and bounding back to where the other three were waiting.

888

"Is this the place?" whispered Kagome eyeing the cave the jewel shards power had led her to.

Kouga nodded and said, "yes that's where we saw it alright".

"Well lets go then" said Inu-Yasha leaping out of the bush.

"No don't," said kagome grabbing vainly at Inu-Yasha in an attempt to stop him.

"Hey you!" he yelled into the cave, "get out here".

"Inu-Yasha should practice more restraint," said Miroku standing up as well.

"No kidding," said Sango following suit along with everyone else.

They didn't have to wait long before a rumbling was heard coming from the cavern. "Uh that stink," said Inu-Yasha covering his nose and gagging. Kouga wrinkled his nose to. It smelled like death and decay.

A low rubbing began to shake the ground and everyone readied their weapons when two big yellow eyes shone through the darkness of the cave. "Who dares disturb me?" it hissed. It stepped out of the cave revealing itself at that point.

It was a good ten feet tall and was hunched over and covered in scale's giving it the appearance of a bipedal lizard. Except the scales themselves where more like carved chips of bone tied together to make armor.

Inu-Yasha just snarled at it and, not one for subtlety, attacked it. He swung the tessaiga down in a vicious overhead chop that would have bisected the thing had it not moved out of the way at the last second. As it was dodging it reached out and grabbed Inu-Yasha's arm then, using his own momentum, catapulted Inu-Yasha sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

Kagome blinked in surprise. _It's so fast _she thought. The thing noticed her and laughed. "Surprised girl?" it asked. Kagome didn't dignify it with a response. All at once everyone attacked. Kouga leapt into the air aiming a flying roundhouse kick at the things head but it reached out and easily grabbed his foot and twisted sending Kouga to the ground in a heap.

Miroku was next. He called and incantation and tossed a sutras at the demon but it just swatted the paper aside shredding it with his claws. At the same time Sango hauled back and let her boomerang fly. It connected with the things midsection sending it skidding back a few feet. Sango caught the boomerang and tossed it again immediately after at the exact same time Kagome loosed an arrow. The demon tucked its legs in and rolled under both attacks and was up in a flash.

"You'll pay for that girl" it snarled charging at Sango.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Inu-Yasha having recovered from the blow he had received by now. He darted in front of the thing and blocked its claws with his sword forcing them up high then, reversing his grip, slashed at the demon's legs.

It vaulted over Inu-Yasha avoiding the blow but ran right into Kouga's fist in the process. It staggered back clutching at its shout it pain.

By now Kagome had taken aim with another arrow and loosed it at the demon. It noticed at the last second and managed to twist away avoiding most of the blow but the sacred arrow still clipped it's side taking a chunk out of it's scaly hide. Kagome finally managed to locate the jewel shard at this point. "Everyone" she shouted, "the shard is in his chest".

__

She can see the shard? Thought the demon shaking the pain away. With the extra power from the shard the wound was almost totally closed. _Not for long _it thought snarling. He dodged another of Miroku's spells and charged straight for Kagome. She fired an arrow at it but this time the demon was ready and just swatted it aside. "Your mine" he snarled.

"Kagome" shouted Inu-Yasha swinging at the thing from the back. It rolled with the blow coming up and around behind Kagome. It grabbed her around the waist and neck and yanked her off the ground.

"Hello precious" it hissed in her ear.

"Put her down," shouted Kouga taking a swipe at the demons head. It dodged the attack and squeezed harder causing Kagome to cry out in pain.

"Now now" it said, it's face a warped parody of a grin, "we can't have that now can we". He snarled at the group who where all standing stock still now. "Move and she dies" said the demon as he started backing toward his cave.

__

It's hopeless thought Kagome. Then, like before, what felt like liquid rage started to boil up inside her. _Not again _she thought frantically trying to resist it. But it was no use. The instincts where too powerful this time. Wait, instincts. That's wasn't how it was before. Kagome felt as if her mind was contorting. It was still that dwelled in her mind but… there was no resisting it anymore. She gave into it again. Only this time completely.

"What the hell?" said Kouga looking genuinely horrified. Kagome didn't smell the same anymore.

"On no" said Inu-Yasha, "not again".

"What!" shouted Kouga. "This had happened before?"

Inu-Yasha nodded temporarily forgetting his rivalry with the wolf demon. "Once" he said.

The lizard demon had noticed too bit it was to late for him. "Release me" snarled Kagome freeing her right arm from its grasp. There was a searing pain all up the demon's side and onto his face then and he released the girl reflexively.

As the thing stumbled back Kegome raised her covered hand showing off a razor sharp set of claws. She grinned sadistically at the thing and licked some of the blood away showing glistening fangs.

888

The small wasp-like insect that had been watching the fight buzzed off. It had seen all that was needed and now had to return to its master.

Author's notes

Darn I didn't update every day of the first week. Oh well you all have to admit six updates is still damn good. And here is number seven one day later then I tought but this chapter was also way harder (well the middle of it anyway) to write then I tought. Well this will probably be the hardest one to write anyway. Oh and I have Thursday and Friday off so I may just have two chapters on one of those days. Well Cya.


	8. Secret revealed

Chapter 8 is here. Nuff said. Hope you all like it

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gazed at the tensaiga in its place hanging on the wall. "What?" he muttered getting out of bed, going over to where the sword was and pulling it down. The blade pulsed at his touch. "What is it?" he asked the sword not really expecting to get an answer.

He pulled the blade from its sheath and examined it. The tensaiga was glowing a faint blue color. "I see" he muttered as he gazed at the metal. He re-sheathed the blade and headed to where his travel clothing was hung and got dressed. Then, after retrieving tokijin from its spot, he headed out into the halls of his fortress.

He strode into Jaken's room and gave the imp a shove. Jaken landed on his head and squawked indignantly thinking it was Rin playing a prank but hurriedly bowed when he saw who it really was. "Prepare to leave Jaken" was all Sesshoumaru said before sweeping back out of the room.

Sesshoumaru heard the Jaken say "yes lord Sesshoumaru" then the rapid footsteps as the imp got ready.

Sesshoumaru went to Rin next and gently shook her away. She blinked and looked up. "What is it my lord?" she asked.

"Were leaving" he said simply before walking out the door.

Rin hopped out of bed, got dressed and headed to the stable where he found Jaken trying in vain to get the two headed dragon known an Aun to move. "Come on you stupid beast" he grunted trying to drag the beast out the door.

Rin giggled at the imp's antics and whistled causing Aun to perk up. "Come on boy" she said holding out her hand. The dragon stood and walked over to the girl. She bagan to lead it out but paused and looked back to see Jaken standing back in the stable fuming. "Coming Jaken?" asked Rin, a big grin on her face.

The imp followed Rin out muttering something unintelligible. Sesshoumaru nodded when the trio reached the gate. "Are you prepared?" he asked.

Rin gave a cheerful "Yes" and Jaken sulked some more which Sesshoumaru took as an affirmative and signaled the night watchman to open the gate.

_I wonder what my brother has gotten himself into now? _Thought Sesshoumaru, for he knew the tensaiga activating had something to do with Inu-Yasha. _Or one of his companions _he added at the gates swung shut behind the four.

888

Ginta watched as the small cat that he knew was more fearsome then it appeared came running back. Shippo noticed to and said to the cat "what are you doing back Kilala?"

Kilala just mewed and nuzzled the Kitsune's hand. He laughed then settled down to wait.

After a while Ginta noticed that Shippo was staring at him and Hakkaku. "What?" asked Ginta looking at the little fox demon "is there something on my face?"

Shippo shook his head and kept staring. Hakkaku had noticed now too and was staring back. "Do you want something or something?" he asked lamely guessing how dumb that comment probably sounded after he said it.

Shippo chuckled at him and resumed his staring.

The pair finally got fed up and Ginta practically shouted "what? What is it? Out with it already".

Kilala growled at them but Shippo calmed her with a pat on the head. "Just wondering" he said.

"Wondering what?" asked Hakkaku, genuinely curious about why Shippo had been staring at them.

"Why are you always so polite to Kagome?" asked Shippo at length. Then he added "not that it's a bad thing or anything".

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other then back at Shippo as if he had asked the dumbest question ever and, truth be told, to them it was. "We have to" said Ginta as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yah" agreed Ginta, "she is Kouga's woman after all".

Shippo covered his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing. "What?" said Hakkaku blinking stupidly, "its true".

Shippo did laugh at this point. He fell over backwards and rolled around on the ground. "What's so funny?" shouted Ginta.

Shippo sat up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Not according to her she's not" said Shippo still snorting a bit.

The two wolf demons just blinked and shook their heads. "That's not what Kouga says" said Hakkaku.

"Whatever" said Shippo on the verge of laughing again. He decided he liked these two. They where to dense to try anything or see what was right in front of their noses but their hearts seemed in the right place. "Ever seen one of these?" asked Shippo as he pulled out a crayon totally forgetting the previous conversation.

888

The lizard demon growled low in his throat as he watched Kagome circle him. Her eyes were glowing red again and where filled with a sick sense of pleasure at the pain she had inflicted on the thing. "You'll pay for that girl" growled the thing before leaping foreward and swinging at Kagome. She had wounded the thing pretty badly though when she caught it off guard so Kagome easily avoided the strike.

The others just stood on the sidelines looking dumbfounded as Kagome danced gracefully away from the Demon. All except for Inu-Yasha of course. He was standing with his head hung forward and his eyes shadowed by his bangs. _I should have told her _he thought mentally kicking himself. _There is no way she can handle this. It'll tear her apart._

"Hey mutt" Snarled Kouga as Kagome avoided another blow from the Demon, "what the hell is going on. You said this has happened before?"

Inu-Yasha nodded slowly. "A few days ago" he said, "she tore a demon's head off with her bare hands".

"What?" whispered Kouga totally shocked.

"Hold still wench!" hissed the Demon as it swung at Kagome again.

Kagome laughed as she dodged. "Why? She said lashing out with her left hand and scoring a stinging hit on the things arm. Truth be told the wound in the things side when Kagome had escaped was deep. To deep for the demon to hope to recover from any time soon. Its muscles needed for its blinding fast movements shredded by the attacks anyone could have finished it off at this point but no one wanted to go near Kagome right now.

"I should have told her" Inu-Yasha said mentally kicking himself again.

"Tell us what?" asked Sango getting a little frantic.

Seeing Inu-Yasha was not going to talk Kouga said it instead. "She smells like a demon" he said. He turned to Inu-Yasha then and said "is that it dog breath?" He grabbed Inu-Yasha by the collar of his shirt. "Is that what you meant? She smelled like a demon a few days ago?"

Inu-Yasha just nodded dumbly.

Kagome was scaring herself. But more then that she was enjoying toying with the demon. She twisted away from another strike and kicked the thing in a spot where she had scratched it previously.

It crumpled to the ground howling in pain. "What's wrong" Kagome purred circling the demon. "Had enough?"

It snarled all sense of reason gone from its eyes and lunged for the girl.

"God's Inu-Yasha why didn't you tell us before?" asked Sango. Miroku just stood there looking grim.

Inu-Yasha ignored Sango and looked up at Kouga. "Let me go" he whispered.

Kouga snarled one more time before letting go and turning back to the fight.

"Too slow" taunted Kagome dancing out of the demon's reach again. It snarled and lunged again.

Kagome grinned. _Too easy _she thought as she began to dodge. She realized her mistake though only after it was too late. The strike had been a faint and the monsters other hand came up and bit into Kagome's side. She managed to roll with the blow but the middle of her school uniform was shredded to pieces and the wound was still pretty deep. Kagome cried out and stumbled back clutching her side.

Inu-Yasha finally snapped out of it and snarled ferally upon seing why cagome had cried out. He began to charge the demon but Kagome snarled at him. "Don't" she snapped straightening up. Inu-Yasha skidded to a halt and looked at her utterly dumbfounded.

Kagome was done playing games. She lunged forward as fast as she could aiming straight for the demon's jewel shard. It flailed at her in an attempt to keep her away but Kagome ducked its claws and drove her fist home. The demon stopped cold staring down at his chest in disbelief. Kagome's arm had gone clean through the demon's torso and out the back. Kagome's hand was holding the shard.

She drew her hand out and the demon slumped to the ground clutching his chest and coughing up blood.

Everyone else stood there with their mouths hanging open. "I might have let you live" said Kagome, her voice filled with acid, "but now". She raised her hand and was about to finish the demon off when he felt a hand close around her wrist.

Inu-Yasha's voice came from behind. "Don't" he said calmly.

Kagome rounded on him and was about to twist away when the expression on Inu-Yasha's stopped her cold. He looked like he would burst out in tears any second and it shook her to the core. "Don't" he repeated, "he's done for".

Kagome looked down at the lizard demon suffering on the ground and the red faded from her eyes but the claws and fangs remained. She looked at her blood covered hands and tears welled up in her eyes. "What's happening to me" she whispered.

Kouga walked up and nudged the demon with his foot. "I almost feel sorry for it" he muttered.

Inu-Yasha snarled at Kouga. "Back off wolf" he growled, "you aren't helping".

Kouga began opened his mouth to retaliate but snapped it shut again when he saw Kagome's face. "Please" she begged, "no more fighting". Kagome was trembling and Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her to try and calm her down. She just buried her face in his chest and wept even more.

"Perhaps we should leave" suggested Miroku. Nobody argued with him and everyone headed off. Inu-Yasha brought up the rear guiding Kagome.

Kagome felt as if her heart had been torn in two. A living creachure was suffering to death because of her. Whats more she wasn't sure what would have been worse. Leaving it there like they did, or finishing it off.

888

"How interesting" said Naraku allowing the insect that had been spying on Inu-Yasha's group to land on his finger. "Kagura" he said, "come here".

The wind sorceress stood up from where she had been sitting and came over. "Yes Naraku?" she said.

"I should like to know what has befallen Kagome" he said. "Go, find out what you can".

After Kagura was gone Naraku looked down at the insect. He laughed and crushed the small creature. "This could prove useful" he said.

Author's notes

That's about it. the next chapter will be out tomorrow and that I hoped you enjoyed this one. oh and i might change the tab from action/adventure to drama. what do you think? tell me in your reviews. Ciao.


	9. Demon Kagome

Well here's chapter nine. Enjoy

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?

Sesshoumaru looked around for any clue as to why the tensaiga had drawn him here. It was just the tubled down ruins of a shrine after all. What could possibly be here? He leaned over and examined a small chip that had been taken out of one of the walls. "Interesting" he muttered. It looked to him like something small and sharp had been embedded here.

Jaken piped up from behind him at that point. "Lord Sesshoumaru look at this" he said.

Sesshoumaru turned to see the imp pointing at five deep furrows in the ground. He bent down and examined one if them. They looked exactly like the pattern of damage from the wind scar. In fact he was sure of it. His brother had been here.

Then it dawned on him and Sesshoumaru glanced back at the chip taken out of the wall. _A jewel shard was probably imbedded there _he thought standing back up. He noticed Rin was examining one of the other walls. "What is it Rin?" called Sesshoumaru.

Rin pointed at a section of the wall and said "cat".

Sesshoumaru and Jaken went over to her and, sure enough, there was a picture of a lion engraved in the wall. Sesshoumaru frowned a bit as he examined it. There was something about the picture. He paced to the other side of the wall. "There is writing here" he muttered kneeling back down. He brushed the moss away and read it growing more concerned by the second and for once it showed on his face, though only slightly.

Sesshoumaru stood and motioned to his companions. "Come" he said, "were leaving".

888

Ginta sat up from where he had been lying when he caught a whiff of something. "Hey" he called back to the others, "they're back".

Hakkaku came sprinting up with Shippo perched on his shoulder and Kilala close behind.

Hakkaku waved when he saw the group and was about to call out to them when he noticed something was wrong. He caught the smell of blood, Kagome's blood. "Something bad happened" he said. Ginta and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Upon catching the smell from Kagome herself though Kilala had a much different reaction. She snarled and transformed into her larger form. By now the others where close enough to see Inu-Yasha was supporting Kagome. They couldn't see her face or hands though because they where buried in Inu-Yasha's haori. "What's wrong with you Kilala?" aked Shippo noticing it was Kagome that the fire cat was staring at. "Why are you looking at Kagome like that?"

Kilala just kept growling as her fur began to stand on end. "Stop that Kilala" scolded Shippo, "can't you see she's hurt?"

At length the two groups where standing face to face and the three noticed the vicious gash in Kagome's side and where to worried to pay much attention to the difference in her scent. "Kagome" shrieked Shippo hopping down and running over to the girl, "are you okay?" that was when Shippo noticed the difference in Kagome's smell and he froze standing stock still. "Kagome?" he asked tentatively.

The girl responded by buring her face deeper in Inu-Yasha's shirt.

"Perhaps we should sit down" suggested Miroku.

Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement. Kagome couldent hide it forever and she felt like she was going to topple over any second even with him supporting her. "Kagome" he said as gently as he could, "you need to let go of me".

Kagome shook her head violently. "you have to let go eventually" said Sango laying a comforting hand on the girls arm and gently pulling it away.

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped and would have fallen on their butt's had they not already taken Miroku's suggestion and sat down. Her hand was covered in blood and razor sharp claws tipped each of her fingers. "Kagome…?" stuttered Hakkaku.

Kouga looked at them sharply. "Quiet" he growled. Hakkaku's mouth closed with an audible snap.

Eventually Sango managed to pry Kagome off of Inu-Yasha and lowered the girl to the ground. Once there she helped Kagome bandage her wound. Once she was done Sango noticed Kilala glaring at Kagome. She went over to the cat and stroked her head. "Calm down Kilala" she said, "you aren't helping. It's just Kagome". Kilala stopped growling and settled down on the grass turning back into her smaller form but she didn't take her eyes off Kagome.

Kagome just looked down in her lap and kept sobbing quietly. Shippo had finally gotten over his shock and leapt to the girls shoulder giving her a gentle hug. Kagome flinched a bit but settled back down. "Thank you Shippo" she whispered her voice sounding raw. She patted the Kitsune on the head with her left had which was blood free.

After a long uncomfortable silence Kouga turned to Inu-Yasha. "Spill it mutt" he said, "what happened".

Inu-Yasha just glared at Kouga and was about to say something rude when Kagome said something. "Just tell him Inu-Yasha" she whipered.

Inu-Yasha frowned not wanting to say anything to Kouga but not wanting to upset Kagome further either. With help from the others he quickly relay the story about the tumbled down shrine and the battle with the snakes to Kouga and his companions. When he came to what had occurred after however he clamed up again still berating himself for not telling his companions what he had smelled that day.

Kouga looked increasingly concerned and moved to comfort Kagome but stopped when Inu-Yasha snarled at him. "Don't even try it wolf" he said.

Kouga snarled back at Inu-Yasha. "Stop it" said Kagome looking up, tears streaming from her eyes again. "No more fighting". Shippo, Ginta and Hakkaku flinched when they noticed Kagome had fangs now. Kouga and Inu-Yasha settled back down and looked away from each other. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha then and asked "what are you leaving out?"

Inu-Yasha looked at her and shook his head. "Isn't it obvious?" he said.

"I still want to hear it" she said almost pleading.

Inu-Yasha hung his head. "Alright" he muttered. "After the incident with the snake you smelled normal again. I was going to tell everyone the next day about how you had smelled like a demon but I decided not to".

"Why would you not tell us Inu-Yasha" asked Miroku.

Inu-Yasha shook his head. "For whatever reason Kagome was feeling better the next morning, I didn't want to make her feel bad again".

Kouga snorted upon hearing this. "Fine time you picked to actually keep your big trap shut for once".

Inu-Yasha just looked down at the ground and picked at a blade of grass.

"What's done is done" said Miroku, "there is no point dwelling on it". With that he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"To fetch some firewood" Miroku said, "we had best stay right here for tonight".

"I'll go with you" said Sango standing up as well, "come on Kilala". The cat hopped up as well and followed her master but not with one more backward glance at Kagome.

Kouga was deep in thought for a while but eventually stood up. "I'm going" he said.

"Why?" asked Kagome looking up at him.

"I'm going to try and find out anything I can about what happened to you". Truth be told he didn't really want to leave at all. Not with what was happening to his Kagome. But more then that he wanted to help her and he couldn't do that with Inu-Yasha breathing down his neck.

Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kouga standing there. "don't worry" he said, "ill be back soon".

Kagome smiled but anyone could have told it was forced. "thank you Kouga" she said weakly ignoring Inu-Yasha's growl.

Kouga let go of Kagome and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Let's go you two" he said. Then he was gone, headed for where Inu-Yasha had said the tumbled down shrine was. It was as good a place as ant to start looking.

"Wait up Kouga" Shouted Ginta and Hakkaku running off after their leader.

It was then that Kagome noticed how utterly exhausted she was. She began to sag and Inu-Yasha caught her. "Thank you Inu-Yasha" she muttered before falling asleep for the second time that week in his arms.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome was standing back at the edge of the cliff overlooking the crystal vale, the red moon high above casting its dancing light through the crystal.

"Ah your back" came a voice from behind her. she turned to see the man wrapped in smoke standing behind her. "I see you have changed since the last time we met" he said indicating Kagome's hand.

Kagome looked at it and saw her claws. "Yah" she said softly then looked at the man. "What's happening to me?" she asked him.

His eyes sparkled but there was also a deep sadness there as well. "Come" he said waving his staff. A portal appeared at the side of the road and he stepped through it. Kagome hesitated before following him.

They found themselves in a vast green field dotted with the occasional leafy tree. The sun glowed brightly overhead in a cloudless blue sky. Everything was a scene of total tranquility except for one spot. Out of the ground a few meters away a massive black crystal thrust up towards the sky. The trees and grass around it where grey and twisted but didn't look dead. The spot practically oozed corruption and demonic energy. Actually now that she thought of it Kagome could feel demonic energy all through this place. It was just near the crystal that it was corrupt. "What is this place?" asked Kagome. It felt so familiar.

"You don't recognize it?" asked the man heading for the crystal. Kagome followed reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If the previous place was a representation of me in life then this place is undoubtedly a representation of how you are now" he said.

"This is me?" said Kagome looking at the crystal. "Then where did that come from" she said indicating it.

"Where do you think?" asked the man.

Then it dawned on her. The crystal pillar looked exactly like a sacred jewel shard. "This is the energy I absorbed from the jewel isn't it?" she asked.

The man nodded. "And the twisted land around it?" he asked.

Kagome frowned a bit. "I would assume it's because of the corrupted energy from the jewel" she said.

"It is true that started it" said the man, "but it is not what caused it to spread".

"What does that…" began Kagome but she stopped cold. She had done it she realized. She had done this when she attacked the snake demon and then later the lizard demon.

"I see you understand" said the man. "The crystal also did one other thing" he continued, "what do you suppose that was?"

Kagome looked over the endless green fields and it clicked. "The demonic energy" she said.

"Very good" said the man.

"But how?" said Kagome, "I'm not a…" she stopped then and looked at her hand again.

The man's eyes sparkled again. "You are the reincarnation of Kikyo are you not?" he said.

Kagome nodded, "yes" she said.

"However" continued the man holding up a finger, "that does not mean you are a descendent of her family".

"That makes sense" said Kagome, "but what are you saying?"

"What if" said the man, "just what if; one of you ancestors was a demon. What would you say to that?"

Kagome looked shocked. "I don't know" she said honestly.

"Think" said the man, "among other things the jewel can unlock hidden potential".

"So the jewel did this to me?" said Kagome looking back at the crystal pillar.

The man nodded again. "To an extent" he said, "you already had the potential. It just needed to be jumpstarted. But the extent of the power that shard had…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"What?" said Kagome turning back to the man, "what does that mean?"

"Your transformation is far from over" he said, "look". He indicated the reflective surface of the crystal.

Kagome looked and gasped. Her ears where longer now and came to a soft point and her pupils had begun to look more catlike.

"What is this" she said touching the reflective surface of the crystal. No sound came from behind her and when Kagome turned around the man was gone and the world was beginning to dissolve. "No" she shouted "I need to know more". The ground disappeared and she fell.

She fell and fell and fell until she landed on a flat black surface. Her double was waiting for her there. "You have arrived" said her double, "at last".

"What do you want now?" demanded Kagome getting mad. She was tired of the mind games this thing had been playing.

"Come now" said her double, "can't you guess? I am you after all. I am what you will become. Do not doubt that". With those words her double turned and walked away and Kagome finally say what the design on her back was. It was the Kanji meaning demon. Then she fell again.

888

The real world

Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome. She was sweating heavily in her sleep. Not only that but her transformation had started again. Her ears were pointed now and her grip was much harder.

"How does she fare Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku looking at him from across the fire.

"I'm not sure" he admitted, "she doesn't seem to be suffering from any nightmares but that doesn't mean anything".

"Agreed" said Miroku lying back down. "I just hope she is strong enough to stand what is happening to her".

_You and me both Miroku _thought Inu-Yasha looking at the stars. Kagome smelled like a demon now but what kind he wasn't sure. It was like the scent he had just before tuning human on the night of the new moon, or as he changed back after it.

888

Kagura landed and tucked her feather back into her hair. "I know you're here Sesshoumaru" she called.

The demon lord stepped out of the trees signaling for his companions to stay where they were. "What do you want sorceress?" he said coldly.

"Come now Sesshoumaru there is no need for a hostile tone" said Kagura "I just thought you might want to know what is happening concerning Inu-Yasha's little group".

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said "what do you know?"

"Only that the girl, Kagome, has undergone some…changes".

"Changes?" said Sesshoumaru. _So she is the one _he thought.

"You will see" said Kagura drawing her feather back out and flying away.

Author's notes

Well there's chapter nine. It ended up being one of the longer chapters in the story. As for updates I may or may not have chapter ten up later today. Homework and all. Well cya.


	10. Were always with you

Well here is chapter 10. To JediK1 I would like to say…wow. I thought I got em all that time. Thanks for pointing that out. Truth be told I take everything the spellchecker says with a grain of salt but I still mess up a few times. And to everyone in general who reviewed I give a big thank you. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did but I never will.

Kagome opened her eyes and promptly shut them again. She groaned rubbing her face. "Bright" she murmured. The sun had nearly blinded her.

"Kagome?" asked somebody.

Kagome looked up and peed through one eye to see the outline of Inu-Yasha's face hovering over her. "Hi Inu-Yasha" she muttered closing her eyes.

"Is Kagome awake?" asked Sango.

Kagome winced at the sound of his voice. "Don't yell Sango" she said quietly sitting up and scratching her head.

"I didn't yell," said Sango just as loudly as before.

Kagome peeked out again and looked at the other girl. "Right" she said slowly.

Kagome heard Sango get up and walk over. _Wait _thought Kagome _ever her footsteps are louder then they should be. _Kagome opened her eyes all the way and looked at the other girl who stopped cold. Kagome's eyes had adjusted by now but it was still pretty bright.

"Kagome" gasped Sango, "your eyes".

"What…?" began Kagome before remembering her dream. She jumped up causing Inu-Yasha to loose his grip on her and fell over backwards.

"Hey" grunted Inu-Yasha indignantly but Kagome was busy rummaging through her backpack. "Ah here it is" she said pulling out a mirror. When she looked in it, it wasn't her that stared back. Well it was but… she was different. Her ears came to a point now and the pupils in her eyes were slitted. Kagome dropped the mirror and felt at the sides of her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She wasn't. Her ears where pointed.

Kagome stumbled back and Inu-Yasha caught her before she fell. "It wasn't a dream" she said weakly.

"What's going on…?" said Miroku sitting up and scratching his head but he froze when he saw Kagome. "Kagome" he stuttered.

Shippo noticed to and was just staring gape jawed. Kagome was feeling very self-conscious by now and backed away from Inu-Yasha. "What? She snapped at everyone making them flinch.

Realising how she must of looked just then Kagome hung her head. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Inu-Yasha moved to comfort her but she flinched away again. "I'm sorry" said Kagome again before turning and running off way faster then she should have been able to.

"Kagome" shouted Inu-Yasha taking off after her, "wait!"

888

Kagome shoved the branches scratching at her away as she ran. It was harder to control now. The demon growing inside her was becoming stronger and she was more scared then ever. She knew Inu-Yasha was following her but she ignored him. She didn't want to think of any of her friends right now. She just wanted to find somewhere to be alone.

Kagome burst from the forest into a clearing with a small river running through it. She walked up to a pool of calm water that had formed next to the river and looked at her reflection. The face of a demon stared back at her. She swatted the water destroying her reflection and looked down at the bandages around her midsection. The wound didn't hurt any more and she tore the bandages off showing several pink scars that were already fading.

"How do you do it Inu-Yasha?" she asked.

Upon hearing his name Inu-Yasha came out of the forest to stand next to Kagome.

"Do what?" he asked, though he had a pretty good idea of what she meant.

"What you are" she said, "How do you handle it?"

Inu-Yasha smiled sadly. "For most of my life I didn't" he admitted. "I held a hatred for what I was. To some extent I still do".

"Then what did you do?" asked Kagome, tears beginning to run down her face.

"I don't know," said Inu-Yasha, "for the longest time I merely survived. I didn't have anyone to help me". As he was saying this Inu-Yasha took hold of Kagomes shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked away but Inu-Yasha took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward his. "Your different" he said to her, "you have people that care about you". He used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "You aren't alone Kagome," he said.

Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. None of her friends would ever abandon her. She threw herself into Inu-Yasha's arms and hugged his as hard as she could.

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything more. He just wrapped his arms around Kagome doing his best to comfort her.

888

Kouga skidded to a halt in the ruins of the shrine. He sniffed the air and growled. "The mutts brother was here" he said when Ginta and Hakkaku ran up beside him.

"You sure Kouga?" said Ginta sniffing the air himself.

"Yes," said Kouga going to where Inu-Yasha and his friends had said the jewel shard had been. He sniffed around following Inu-Yasha's brother's scent to the wall with the relief of the lion on it. "Doesn't mean anything to me" he grunted circling around the wall.

That was when he spotted the writing on the wall. He bent over and examined it. It was jibberish to him. It was written in some strange dialect that he had never seen before so it probably had nothing to do with Kagome. "Did you find anything you two?" shouted Kouga.

Ginta shouted a negative but Hakkaku's head popped up from behind one of the wall's and he shouted "I think so".

Kouga and Ginta walked over to find Hakkaku examining some kind of stone slab. It was obviously some kind of tomb or crypt. "Good work Hakkaku" grunted Kouga, "lets have a look". The trio griped the edges of the slab and heaved. It slid aside revealing a staircase. The three went down to have a look.

At the bottom of the stairs there was a small room and on a raised pedestal there lay the remains of something. Kouga walked up and examined the remains. It had been a demon all right. Fangs protruded from the jaw and the ends of its fingers where tipped with claws. It was wearing a tattered black robe and in its right hand it clutched a tarnished silver staff tipped with a lions head. And inscription on the side of the pedestal read, 'I have died and only in death do I realize the error of my ways. I promise that one day I shall return and attempt to redeem myself so my soul can be free'.

Kouga considered this and at length signalled his companions. "Come" he said, "there isn't anything else here". The trio went back outside and replaced the stone before leaving.

888

Sesshoumaru walked into the cave tensaiga had led him to. For whatever reason the sword had insisted he come here before tracking down his brother. In the cave he found and old man leaning on a gnarled old walking stick made out of a tree branch. The man's one good eye perpetually swivelled this way and that. "You have come at last" cackled the old man "I have been expecting you".

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Then you should know why I am here," he said.

"Yes, yes, getting to that I was" babbled the old man. Sesshoumaru was sure the old coot was a bit senile because at that point he paused and got a blank look on his face. The strange look abruptly disappeared though and the man eyed Sesshoumaru again. "Sword led you here yes?" he said indicating the tensaiga.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I thought as much. Sword is very wise. Your father was very wise in leaving it to you. Only you can unleash its full potential. But not even the sword of the fang you carry can make a difference in the conflicts to come. Not even its full potential matters. You understand yes?"

"What are you saying old man?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The man's eyes twinkled showing an understanding that contradicted his insane nature. "Sword is only a guide this time. Can only show you the path. You must walk it. Or not walk it should it not be yours. Even if it is not yours though it will cross yours. What to do at the crossings is your decision despite the council that the sword offers. Know this though. Ultimately it is not your journey. Or yours depending on what it chooses to show".

Sesshoumaru nodded at the old man. "Anything else?" he asked before leaving.

"Only this" said the old man, "much blood will be spilt before this is over".

Sesshoumaru nodded again and left.

The old man muttered to himself as he headed back into the cave to take a nap. "Yes" he muttered to himself, "Much blood".

888

Miroku looked up and smiled when he saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome come back walking hand in hand. "I trust you are feeling better?" he asked.

Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha and nodded.

"That's good to hear," said Sango. Kilala was still looking at Kagome suspiciously though.

Shippo ran up and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "I'm happy you're feeling better" he said, then giggled when he looked at her clothes.

"What?" asked Kagome blinking.

"You need some new cloths," he said holding back a laugh.

Kagome blushed furiously when she looked down at her shirt. If that demon's claws had been one inch higher it would have got embarrassing and her run through the bushes hadn't helped matters either.

"Here" said Inu-Yasha holding out his haori, "use this for now"

Kagome accepted it gratefully and put it on right away.

Shippo wrinkled his nose trying not to laugh. "What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"You look like Inu-Yasha," said the kitsune finally giving in to fits of laughter.

Everyone stood there looking stunned before they burst out laughing to. For the first time in days it seemed the dreary mood had been lifted.

Author's notes

Well that's it. It's past midnight now so I'm going to get some sleep. The group should meet up with either Kagura or Sesshoumsaru in chapter 11 or 12


	11. What the future may hold

Chapter eleven has arrived. Now to answer some reviews. All five by YuniX-2 this time it seems. "Ahhhhhhhhh". 'Beats back pink strapless thong bikini clad Jaken using his saxophone case'. "Be gone foul spawn of the underworld! Anyway. Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I think I saw that episode of Buffy too but I'm not entirely sure. Oh and it was the fourth _and_ fifth harry potter book that had mad eye moody. He was the inspiration for my freaky guy. That and the fates from the Disney version of Hercules". Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: k I'm not saying it this time. You know what I own and don't own.

"Look" said Kagome pointing down the road, "a village".

"That's good" said Inu-Yasha, "you can get some new cloths so I can have mine back".

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, a big grin plastered on her face. "You offered remember?" she said.

"Yes I know" muttered Inu-Yasha, "but still…"

"Cheer up Inu-Yasha" said Miroku smacking him on the back, "you'll be wearing the smelly thing again in no time"

"Gee thanks" muttered Inu-Yasha shrugging Miroku's hand away.

The group got some strange looks from the villagers but they managed to find someone who was willing to part with some extra clothing. Kagome paced around impatiently as the man rummaged through a chest. "Now where did I…" he muttered before saying, "ah here they are" he said standing back up.

Kagome stopped pacing and looked over at the man. "About ti…" she began but stopped dead. The clothing he was holding was black. Kagome got a brief flash of her dreams before saying "do you have anything else?"

The man shook his head. "No this is it miss" he said.

Kagome was hesitant but calmed back down in short order. "Can I see the back?" she asked. The man turned the shirt around. There was nothing there, no design or anything. Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Just normal clothing after all, and the sash in her dream had been red. This one was white.

Kagome accepted the clothing and went in the next room to get changed. When she was done she looked at herself. They were okay but as soon as she got home she would get rid of them. _That is _thought Kagome sadly _if I ever can go home. _She shook her head refusing to think that way. _No _she thought, _I will find a way to go back again._

Kagome stuffed her ruined clothing in her bag and thanked the man before heading back outside. She walked up to Inu-Yasha and handed him back his haori. "Thank you" she said again.

"Don't mention it," said Inu-Yasha pulling his haori back on. "You know," he said after it was back on, "that clothing kind of suits you Kagome".

Kagome gave a strained chuckle and said, "well don't get used to them. As soon as I go back home I'm getting my old cloths replaced".

"Whatever" said Inu-Yasha, "let's head out"

888

Sesshoumaru knelt down and examined the dead lizard demon. "Interesting" he whispered to himself. He used Tokijin to flip the corpse on its back so he could examine the hole in its chest. "Inu-Yasha didn't do this" he said, "the hole is to small for his hand to have done it".

Wrinkling his nose in disgust he sniffed at the hole. "There" he whispered. He had caught the scent of the demon that had done this, definitely a female. In fact I smelled almost like… Sesshoumaru stood up and backed away. "It can't be" he said, "how could it progress so fast, or so far. The transformation shouldn't manifest more then heightened senses and increased strength". He considered this as he made his way back to where the others were waiting. "Unless…" he whispered. Yes that was the only way it could have went this far. It was more dangerous then ever now. If it had fallen into the wrong hands before the ramifications would have been disastrous. But now with the power inherited by someone like her. Not only was her mind not able to handle it if someone strong enough tried to control her, she could change enough that nobody may need to control her. She would do it all on her own, and work for those who wanted power like that willingly. All it would take is one little shove.

He could not allow that to happen. "Were leaving," he said when he reached the spot that he had left the others.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru" piped up Rin, "come on Aun"

Jaken just mumbled to himself and followed.

He could not allow this power to be misused. Even if he had to kill her to do it. Tensaiga flashed angrily at him but he ignored it. The sword was only a guide this time after all. You didn't have to take a guide's advice.

888

"Where are they?" Kagura asked the air. Being the wind sorceress it wouldn't have been too much of a stretch to get an answer out of it but no such luck. She shook her head in frustration and took off again.

888

"Inu-Yasha duck" shouted Kagome loosing another arrow. Inu-Yasha did and the arrow whizzed by striking the mantis demon between the eyes. The stupid thing had charged out of the forest at the group expecting easy prey and got a nasty surprise when it did. It stumbled back letting out an unearthly scream.

Inu-Yasha leapt into the air and brought tessaiga down neatly bisecting the giant insect. "One more thing to bury" grumbled Inu-Yasha as he stuffed his sword back into the sheath.

Miroku walked up and put a seal on the demon. "We wouldn't want its power to linger would we?" asked Miroku making a sign of warding with his hand.

"I suppose so," admitted Inu-Yasha grudgingly as he began to dig a hole a few meters away from the road.

While this was going on Kagome and Sango were also having a conversation. "Are you feeling alright Kagome," asked Sango.

Kagome gave Sango a what do you think look but instead said, "what do you mean?"

"It just seemed like it took longer to use your bow is all" explained Sango.

"You noticed huh," said Kagome looking down at her hand's, more specifically at her claws. "It's these claws" she said, "they're making it hard to use my bow. If I'm not careful I could ruin it by cutting the string".

Sango nodded. "I see what you mean" she said, "I can't imagine what it must be like but…"

An uncomfortable silence descended as both girl's looked down at the ground. At length Kagome looked up and forced a smile onto her face. "Thank you Sango" she said.

"No problem" replied Sango.

"Hey you two hurry up" shouted Inu-Yasha, "were leaving".

"Coming" chorused Kagome and Sango.

888

"Which way did they go?" Kagura demanded holding the man Kagome had gotten her new clothing from by the collar of his shirt.

"Down that road" he stammered indicating one of the roads leading from the village, "please. Don't hurt me".

Kagura dropped the man. "You're not worth my time" she said, "but if your lying about where they went I'll be back".

"I assure you," said the man, "I would not lie"

888

Inu-Yasha sniffed at the air when the wind shifted carrying Kagome's scent to him. She smelled more like a demon then ever now. What kind he was still unsure of but there was a slightly feline air about it. He also noticed Kagome was absolutely fascinated by everything and dropped back to talk to her. "What's so fascinating about a bunch of trees?" he asked startling Kagome out of her daydream.

"It's not the trees," she said.

"Then what?" asked Inu-Yasha again.

"It's just that… I can see like its daytime" she said, "It's very strange. I was never able to see this good at night before".

Inu-Yasha snorted trying not to laugh. "Welcome to my world" he said, "you think that's interesting wait till you can smell everything". Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose at the thought. "It's pretty disgusting sometimes".

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked over at Inu-Yasha. "Disgusting?" she asked.

"Well what would you expect a person who hasn't bathed in a week to smell like?" asked Inu-Yasha, a big grin on his face, "Roses?"

Kagome blinked a couple times then laughed. "I suppose you have a point" she said.

The group stopped to make camp a little while later and, after eating, everyone settled down to go to sleep. Kagome had trouble falling asleep though because she was thinking. That was to be expected though. Someone in her position would have a lot to think about. The visible component of her transformation had stopped for the moment but in no way did that mean it had halted all together. It was strange, the way Kagome moved was changing. It was almost too easy to move. And her mind, that was the scary part, the way she was thinking had changed ever so slightly. It was like her brain automatically took notice of everything that moved and attempted to analyze it without her needing to focus on doing it.

Kagome must have fallen asleep eventually though because she had another strange dream. On another note so did Inu-Yasha as well.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome found herself back at the tree Inu-Yasha had been pinned to. Her double was waiting for her there. "What do you want now?" she asked acidly. Kagome was getting fed up with this thing tormenting her.

"To… talk," said her double.

"I have nothing to say to you," said Kagome turning to leave.

"You're lying to yourself," said Kagome's double.

Kagome froze and turned back around. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Her double walked up and looked her Straight in the eye. "What do you know about what you are turning into" it asked.

"You mean how my body is turning into a demon's?" Said Kagome.

"There is that," said Kagome's double beginning to circle her. Kagome never took her eyes off it, turning so she was always facing her Doppelganger. "But what about your mind" it added, "surely you notice the changes there as well".

"I don't know what you mean" lied Kagome.

Her double stopped and made a disapproving noise. "Come now" it said, "you can't hide anything from me. I am you after all, and that my dear is the point".

Kagome looked confused again but she was also angry. "I am nothing like you" she hissed.

"Oh?" said her double, "tell me then. Why do you dare speak to me in such a manner then? If you had not changed you would not have the courage to speak to me like this now would you?"

Kagome was at a total loss for words. This thing was right, Kagome had changed in more ways then one. She had done a good job of hiding it but her thoughts were changing slightly along with her appearance. So far though they had not changed for the worse. "So what if I've changed a bit?" said Kagome narrowing her eyes, "I'm still me"

"Quite true" said her double, "just as I am you. In time I will not exist because I am you. You will be as I am now".

"That will never happen," said Kagome stubbornly. The dream was beginning to fade.

"Don't be so sure" where her doubles only parting words.

Inu-Yasha's dream

"What's going on here" said Inu-Yasha. He was in the middle of a battleground. Hundreds of dead men littered the ground, and all of these men had one thing in common. They had all been slain by the same demon. But which one Inu-Yasha couldn't tell.

Inu-Yasha covered his nose to ward against the smell of death and started to examine the bodies. Whatever had done this had torn these men to shreds. Not even their families would be able to recognize them now.

"I've been waiting for you Inu-Yasha," said a familiar voice. Inu-Yasha looked up to see someone standing a few meters away with their back to him.

"Who are you?" asked Inu-Yasha standing up and taking a few steps toward the person.

"Oh I think you know," said the person. From the voice it was clear that it was a woman. The wind picked up then and blew her hair away from her back revealing a stylized design on her back. It was the Kanji meaning demon.

"I don't know anyone who would do this," said Inu-Yasha, "except maybe Naraku. But you're obviously not him".

"Obviously" said the woman turning around to face Inu-Yasha.

"Its not possible" stammered Inu-Yasha stumbling a step back. "Kagome…you did this?"

Kagome's eyes flashed red and she laughed a deep piercing laugh that cut right into Inu-Yasha's soul. "Of course I did Inu-Yasha. Why else would I be standing here?"

"But why?" said Inu-Yasha, "why would you do such a thing?"

"They got in my way" said Kagome shrugging, "and besides. It was amusing".

"Amusing?" said Inu-Yasha incredulously, "You slaughter an entire army and say its amusing to you?"

Kagome yawned looking bored. "This conversation is getting tiring" she said, "where's the old you Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha scowled and said, "what do you mean?"

"You were nothing like this when I met you Inu-Yasha" purred Kagome, "You've gone soft".

"Soft?" scoffed Inu-Yasha, "I'm way stronger now then I ever was".

"I don't mean your skill Inu-Yasha," said Kagome smirking at Inu-Yasha, "I am talking about you. I realized a long time ago that the feeble ideals I clung to made me weak. And you Inu-Yasha, I was foolish enough back then to encourage the development of such things in you". Kagome took a menacing step toward Inu-Yasha then and said, "how foolish both of us where".

Inu-Yasha took another step back and grasped the hilt of his sword. "What happened to you" he snarled, "whatever it is it can't be good. Its clear that your heart has turned to stone".

"Your point is?" asked Kagome, "I told you. I have cast aside the foolish ideals that ruled me. If a heart of stone is needed for that so be it". Kagome held out her hand just like she had done in the dream Inu-Yasha had had before. "Come Inu-Yasha" she said, "join me".

The landscape began to swirl and blur around them until only black nothing was left. "Never" snarled Inu-Yasha drawing the tessaiga.

"Then die". At that Kagome lunged for Inu-Yasha. just before she reached him though she faded away to and Inu-Yasha fell.

888

The real world

Inu-Yasha jerked out of a dead sleep to find Kagome staring into the fire. "Kagome?" he said sleepily ignoring his dream. It was just a dream after all. "What are you doing up?" he asked when she looked at him.

"Bad dreams" she said poking at the fire with a stick, "I'm not tired anyway".

Inu-Yasha hauled himself up and walked over to her. "Not surprised" he said, "you won't need much sleep anymore. I usually just dose most nights".

"Must get boring," said Kagome.

"Sometimes" admitted Inu-Yasha.

He was about to sit back down when he heard a voice that jarred the others awake as well. "There you are" it said, "I've been looking for you".

Inu-Yasha and Kagome spun around to see who it was. "What do you want this time Kagura" snarled Inu-Yasha grasping the hilt of the tessaiga.

"Her" she said pointing at Kagome.

Author's notes

Well chapter eleven is down. Next up an epic battle with Kagura! Either that or she gets her ass kicked really fast. I'm not saying which one though so you'll have to wait and see. Oh and Sesshoumaru should meet up with the group in the next chapter or the one after that. Ciao!


	12. Naraku's plan

Well here is chapter twelve. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: not bothering

"What do you want with me?" asked Kagome reaching for her bow.

"Naraku sent me to see what happened to you" replied Kagura. She snapped her fan open and glared at the group. "If he wants to know so badly I'll simply bring him your head. Dance of blades" Kagura swung her fan sending a volley of energy blades at Kagome. Inu-Yasha drew his sword and used it to deflect the blades.

"You will not be getting anyone's head," shouted Sango. She hauled back and let her boomerang fly.

Kagura waved her fan sending the boomerang flying off course before embedding itself in the ground.

Kagome had finally un-slung her bow and drawn back an arrow. She took aim and let it fly. As always it lit up with spiritual energy. it seemed diminished to her though for some reason.

"Your getting clumsy Girl" said Kagura swatting the arrow aside in the same way she had deflected Sango's boomerang. Kagome narrowed her eyes and drew another arrow.

Kilala had sneaked around to the side through all this and now she transformed and lunged at Kagura. Kagura noticed the cat at the last second and twisted aside but still received a stinging blow to the arm. Inu-Yasha and Miroku took that as a chance to leap in at her swinging their weapons in from either side. Kagura raised her fan at the last second saying "Dance of the dragon".

A tornado went spinning toward Inu-Yasha and Miroku forcing them to break off their attack and dodge aside. Kagura shifted her fan sending the tornado spinning toward Kagome.

"Look out Kagome," shouted Inu-Yasha. The girl dropped her bow and jumped to the side just avoiding the tornado.

"I see your faster now," said Kagura shifting her attack again, "It won't help you though". Kagome was unable to dodge a second time and the tornado hit her full on imprisoning her inside.

"Let her go" Shouted Miroku swinging his staff at Kagura.

"Dance of blades". Once again Miroku had to dodge aside. It had been a faint though because Inu-Yasha came in from the other side.

He swung tessaiga up then brought it back down sending a windscar toward her. "Take that bitch" he snarled.

Kagura laughed and deflected the attack. "You know that wont work on me," she said. Kagome screamed from inside the tornado. "Listen to that," said Kagura, "The girl will die any second now".

"Damn you" snarled Inu-Yasha.

The pain was intense. It was like the small windstorm was slowly crushing her. Sucking the air out of her lungs. Kagome tried to suck in lungfull's of air but more was just drained from her body. She had to escape but how? The rage was building in her again and she tried to resist but soon gave in. with a start Kagome realised that it wasn't as consuming as before. It was like her mind had adapted to it. That by no means made it more frightening though because the way she thought had begun to change as well. She was thinking more… she didn't really know how to describe it. She still wanted to tear Kagura limb from limb but a twisted element of restraint had been added. It was more like absolute confidence now then rage. Kagome calmed down and focused tensing up. She crouched down and sprang straight up sailing out of the top of the tornado and in the process sent a wave of energy behind her dispelling the thing.

"What the…?" began Kagura before Kagome landed and lunged for her right away moving blindingly fast. She streaked past Kagura shredding her side on the way by. Before Kagura could recover Sango loosed her recovered boomerang a second time causing the wind sorceress to fly backwards and slam into the ground.

"Disappointed?" said Kagome crouching for another strike.

Kagura staggered up and activated her feather. "A little" she called back as she flew away. "Don't worry I'll return to finish the job later".

One of Naraku's insects that had been watching the encounter flew off as well.

888

Kagura almost keeled over from the pain when she landed. "Damn it" she growled, "I was so close". 

"So it's true" said a voice from behind her. Kagura spun to see one of Naraku's golem's standing behind her.

"Yes" said Kagura, "for some reason the girl is becoming a demon. Not as powerful as Inu-Yasha but she still caught me off guard".

The golem chuckled and held out something offering it to Kagura. "Take this" it said.

Kagura took it. It was one of the nests Naraku's insects lived in. this one was sealed though. "How will this help me?" she asked before something occurred to her. "You knew I would attack them didn't you?"

The golem nodded and said, "yes. I wanted to gauge the girl's strength of will. Judging by her displays it is clear she can't handle her newly emerging demon mind. I can turn that to my advantage. When you are able return to where Inu-Yasha and his friends are and release the special insect I have prepared from that nest. It will do the rest". The golem turned to leave but paused. "Oh and Kagura? Do not be seen this time or my plan may be ruined".

888

"Come back here you coward" shouted Inu-Yasha waving the tessaiga around above his head.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha" said Miroku.

"Why?" said Inu-Yasha as he stuffed the tessaiga back into his sheath. "Every time Kagura shows up she runs away before we can finish her off".

"And you expect her to stick around and let us kill her?" asked Sango, "Forget it Inu-Yasha its over".

Inu-Yasha Sputtered incoherently for a few seconds before settling on a grouchy sounding "keh". He turned to Kagome then and saw the girl examining her hand. "You okay Kagome?" he asked.

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't know" she admitted.

Right then Shippo peeked out from behind a tree he had been hiding behind. "How could you not know if you're okay?" he asked hopping up onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome smiled at the kitsune and patted him on the head. "Don't worry Shippo" she said.

"Well okay" said Shippo giving her a strange look.

"I've been thinking" said Miroku once the group headed off again, "I met this old wise man once. He was a strange fellow but was very insightful".

"You think he could help me?" asked Kagome.

"Possibly" said Miroku, "but you have to understand. Transformations like yours aren't very common. And there is no way to reverse it".

Kagome looked down at the ground and sighed. "I was afraid of that" she said.

888

"What's going on lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Rin.

"I don't know Rin" replied Sesshoumaru. They had found the spot were Inu-Yasha's group had fought Kagura and a peculiar scent was in the air. It was the girl. Sesshoumaru was sure of it. Judging from the scent for a few seconds she had been almost all demon. Her physical transformation was almost over. And that was the easy part. There was no way to stop such a thing once it started. The mental changed will have started by now and while some were able to handle them most went insane and became the kind of monsters people saw in their darkest nightmares. _If it comes to that _thought Sesshoumaru as he stood up and headed off, _then I will have no choice._

888

_What could this thing do? _Though Kagura looking down at the insect nest. She was crouching in the bushes up the road from Inu-Yasha's group and had manipulated the wind so her scent wouldn't carry to them. Whatever it was it wouldn't be pleasant, of that she was sure.

When the group was in range Kagura cracked the nest open releasing the insect inside. Instead of the normal wasp it looked like a common mosquito. Probably so it wouldn't be so obvious. It buzzed of toward Kagome and Kagura melted back into the forest leaving the thing to its work.

888

Kagome felt a prick at the back of her neck and swatted at it. She pulled her hand away and looked at the squashed bug in her hand.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"Mosquito" she said flicking the dead insect away.

Author's notes

Well chapter twelve is done. It's a little on the short side so chapter thirteen will be up fairly soon. Ciao


	13. The conflict to come

Chapter thirteen is up now. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer:… whatever

"Where you successful Kagura?" asked Naraku.

Kagura nodded, "I released the insect just as you instructed" she said.

Naraku nodded and said "Were you seen?"

Kagura shook her head. "No" she said, "they don't suspect a thing. May I ask though, what did that bug do?"

Naraku grinned wickedly before saying "It carried a special toxin I designed for this occasion". At that point Maraku stood up and beckoned Kanna, who had been standing in the corner, over to him. Her mirror flickered for a second before displaying an image of an area just outside the castle. "If all goes as planned" he said, "we will be having a guest soon. Wait for her here Kagura. Regardless of who it is she is not to be harmed".

Kagura nodded and left. She had a feeling that she knew what Naraku had planned. And if she played her card's right she could turn it to her advantage.

888

"So where did you say this old coot lives, Miroku?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Miroku pointed to a dense copse of trees up ahead. "There is a cave in there" he said, "that is where he lives".

"About time" grumbled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome ignored this exchange. The bite on her neck was itchy and she was trying to avoid scratching it in case she hurt herself with her claws. She also had a lot to think about as well. Not the least of which was this strange thought that kept swimming around in her mind. She couldn't really put her finger on what it wanted her to do but she thought better of mentioning it to the others. She would tell them eventually though, after she had it sorted out. There was also the issue of her family. She didn't know how she would be able to go home. Actually it probably wasn't her family that would be the problem. It was her life back home. There was no way she could hide what had happened to her from the world. _Oh well _she thought _I suppose ill have to cross that bridge when I get to it._

The group had arrived at the cave anyway and there was no time to think about those things right now. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the cave. Along with her other senses Kagome's sense of smell had recently become much better. The sheer number of smells was disorienting and she had to constantly resist the urge to sniff the air. That wasn't really a problem now though because the stink wanted to make her retch. The cave stunk of human excrement. Whoever this man was he didn't think too much about not going to the bathroom outside of the cave.

"Are you okay Kagome?" asked Sango, "you look like you're going to be sick".

"I'm fine" said Kagome covering up her nose, "The cave just stinks is all".

"Come" said Miroku beckoning to the group. They followed him into the cave. The same old man that Sesshoumaru had talked to a while ago was waiting there for them.

"Welcome, welcome" he said, "expecting you I have been".

"Greetings wise one" said Miroku bowing slightly.

"Ah Miroku" said the old man, his eye sparkling, "I was wondering when I would see you again. Still getting slapped by all the ladies I see".

"Perceptive old codger" muttered Inu-Yasha. The others tried hard not to laugh.

"Um yes" said Miroku scratching his face, "anyway, we are here in regards to our friend here". Miroku indicated Kagome who stepped foreword.

"Ah yes the Miko girl" said the old man sauntering foreword a bit, "quite a disturbing transformation. No way to reverse it unfortunately. But help I may be able to. Let me see your hand young lady".

"Okay" said kagome extending her hand tentatively.

The old man examined it and nodded. "Interesting" he said, "Interesting indeed, great things lie in your future young one, both great and terrible".

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome getting more then a little nervous.

"Great things will be done in your future girl" said the old man, "much suffering is to come. Future is clouded, many outcomes possible. Take comfort in that the terrible things may not be your fault. A great battle lies at the end of your journey young one, both within and without. This journey will be both crowded and lonely. None of you will emerge totally unchanged by this".

"Great" snorted Inu-Yasha, "more bloody riddles".

The man regarded Inu-Yasha. "Such an attitude will only make things worse" he said, "Learn to think thing's through more you must or all will end in disaster. You are not untouched by the transformation young hanyou. You where there when it began, so will you be there at the end. It must be this way or all will be lost".

Needless to say Inu-Yasha looked shocked. What could he possibly have to do with Kagome's transformation? It was happening to her not him.

"And the dreams" said the old man. That got everyone's attention, especially Inu-Yasha and Kagome's. "Yes the dreams" he said, "Pay attention to them you must. Hold the key to an uncertain future they do".

"How can a dream tell us about the future?" asked Sango.

The old man's eye sparkled again. "Dream's are the key to our deepest secrets and darkest fears" he said, "and greatest hopes as well. Dreams can tell you more about yourself then anything else in this world. Dreams also become premonitions should enough power be added. Do not underestimate the messages a dream can send. Or the connections it can forge".

The old man turned to head back into the cave then but Kagome stopped him. "Wait" she said, "isn't there anything you can do to help?"

The old man turned back and shook his head. "Helped all I can I have" he said, "one more thing that may be of interest though. Your powers as a Miko may become greatly diminished".

"Diminished?" asked Kagome, "what do you mean?"

The man shook his head and said "I do not know. I am merely a guide, only here to help get you started on your way. You must walk the path for yourself".

Then the old man really did leave. "We should go" said Miroku.

Once the group was outside the copse of trees again Inu-Yasha snorted. "Well that was a big waste of time" he said.

"I don't know about that" said Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo.

"Nothing you need to worry about" she said, "I just have more to think about now is all".

888

"Lord Sesshoumaru" shouted Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The imp ran up to Sesshoumaru and held something up to him. It was the nest Naraku's special insect had been in. "It looks to be one of Naraku's insect nests my lord" said the imp.

Sesshoumaru took the nest and examined it. It was smaller then the one Naraku had given Sesshoumaru when he first met him. Sesshoumaru sniffed it and frowned. It smelled a bit different then the other one as well. He didn't know what it meant but if Naraku was involved it couldn't be good.

888

The group had settled in for the night once again and it was clear to everyone as they settled down to sleep that what the old man had said had shaken Kagome to her core. If her Miko powers where really diminishing how would they purify the jewel? For that matter what kind of power would it be replaced by?

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome was standing back in the endless green field again next to the huge black crystal. The undercurrent of demonic energy was much stronger now though and instead of just the area around the crystal being twisted massive splotches of land was corrupted now. Those sections looked to be surrounded by barriers though.

"Disturbing isn't it" said a voice next to Kagome. She didn't turn this time knowing it was the strange man wrapped in smoke.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I don't know" admitted the man, "all I know is becoming a demon shouldn't change a person this much unless they become an evil demon".

"What about the barriers?" asked Kagome finally turning toward the man.

"I would imagine you erected them" he said, "to prevent the corruption from spreading too far. But where the new corruption came from I can't say".

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know" said the man shaking his head, "it just sort of appeared here a little while ago".

"That's not good" said Kagome. Then something occurred to her and she said "wait, a little while ago? Aren't you a dream?"

The man nodded and said "to an extent. I can't say any more then that right now". The man then turned and looked Kagome in the eye. "Whatever has caused this you must resist it" he said, "for both our sakes".

"How could what happens to me effect you if your just a dream?" asked Kagome.

"I can't tell you that" said the man turning away again. Then he turned back and determination burned in his eyes. "Whatever you do Kagome do not give in to it. if you do both of us may be doomed". The man looked around then and said, "I have to go now but ill be back to speak to you again later. Remember whatever you do don't give in".

As the man said this the endless fields swirled and disappeared to be replaced by a hallway in what looked to be a castle. Kagome could see that a room was open near the end and she headed toward it. She didn't really want to but something compelled her to go. She paused in the doorway and looked around. The room was fairly small but in one corner there was a man. He was sitting with his face in the shadows so she didn't know who it was.

"Welcome Kagome" he said, "I've been expecting you".

"I can't say I'm surprised" said Kagome crossing her arms, "I've been expected a lot lately".

The man laughed and said, "Yes. I imagine that would be quite irritating. But that is not why you are here".

"Then why am I here?" asked Kagome.

"Because" said the figure, "I want to tell you what you are supposed to do".

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" said Kagome, her voice filled with acid. The man leaned foreword and Kagome gasped. "Naraku" she snarled instinctively reaching for her bow. It wasn't there though.

"Who else would it be?" asked Naraku grinning wickedly. Kagome just snarled and got ready to use her claws instead. "Come now girl" said Naraku, "you can't do anything to me here. It's just a dream remember".

"It would make me feel better though" said Kagome taking a step closer.

"Then by all means" said Naraku spreading his arms so Kagome would have a clear shot, "attack me. Free the beast growing inside you".

Realizing this was what Naraku wanted all along Kagome backed off. "No" she said, "I'm not like that".

"Are you sure?" said Naraku. He stood up and walked over to Kagome. "You can't hold it back forever dear girl. Soon you will give in, and then you will come to me willingly".

Kagome shuddered when Naraku paced around behind her and put his hand's on her shoulders. "Don't touch me" she hissed.

"Why not?" purred Naraku.

"I said back off" screamed Kagome. She spun and slammed her claws into Naraku's chest impaling him oh her arm. Her eyes began to glow red and filled with hatred.

"That's more like it girl" hissed Naraku, "give in. you will soon be mine".

Naraku's Body and the castle began to dissolve but his chill laughter still echoed in the dark.

888

The real world

Kagome jerked awake when she heard Inu-Yasha yelling at someone. "There is no way you can have her" he was saying.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Inu-Yasha. You have no idea the danger the girl represents now". Kagome sprung to her feet upon hearing that chill emotionless voice.

"I don't care Sesshoumaru" snarled Inu-Yasha, "you'll have to go through me to get to her".

"So be it" said Sesshoumaru drawing tokijin.

Author's notes

Well here is chapter thirteen. Hope everyone liked it. chapter fourteen should be up tomorrow with some answers to questions I'm sure you all have at this point.


	14. Prophecy revealed, a demoness is born

Chapter 14 is here now and boy is it something. At least I think so anyway. This one was hard to start but when I got going I couldn't stop. I would once again like to thank the reviewers. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. You know that, I know that, we all know that so lets just get on with it.

"Stop" shouted Kagome clambering to her feet. Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru paused just as they were about to charge each other and looked at Kagome. "What do you want with me Sesshoumaru?" she snarled.

"I have come for you girl" said Sesshoumaru, "but as always my brother was to stubborn too hear what I have to say before jumping to conclusions".

Inu-Yasha snorted and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions" he said, "I know you Sesshoumaru. If you want Kagome you aren't planning anything good".

Sesshoumaru didn't respond this time. He just stared at Kagome, his face, like always, looking like it was chiseled from ice. His gaze was Making Kagome very nervous.

By now the others were beginning to wake and one by one they fell into guard positions when they spotted Sesshoumaru. No one said anything though because it was clear to them that a single word could spark a conflict.

Finally Sesshoumaru spoke, directing his words to Kagome. "You have no idea what is happening do you" he said. It was more of a statement then a question.

Kagome frowned before saying "you mean my transformation don't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"And I suppose the all knowing lord Sesshoumaru knows all about it" sneered Inu-Yasha making the title of lord sound like an insult.

"Of course I do" said Sesshoumaru ignoring Inu-Yasha's sarcastic tone. Sesshoumaru appeared to contemplate something then before saying "tell me. Did you visit a tumbled down shrine a little over a week ago?"

"What if we did?" asked Inu-Yasha. On the outside Inu-Yasha looked angry but in truth he was getting nervous. What could Sesshoumaru have found in that haunted shrine?

"Because dear brother" he said, "that is where this whole thing began. And from your ignorance it is obvious that you did not search the area very well".

Curiosity overcoming her Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "What did you find?"

"Kagome…" sputtered Inu-Yasha before getting cut off by Miroku.

"Perhaps we should listen to him Inu-Yasha" said the monk. "Sesshoumaru may be untrustworthy but it might be wise to listen to what he has to say".

Inu-Yasha huffed but quieted down. "Are you quite finished?" asked Sesshoumaru. When Kagome nodded Sesshoumaru continued. "As I was saying you obviously did not search the area very thoroughly. Not that it would have mattered had you found anything mind you as I myself could barely understand it".

"Will you get on with it" snarled Inu-Yasha getting impatient.

Sesshoumaru shot his brother an icy glare before continuing as if he had never been interrupted. "On a wall in that shrine I discovered an inscription. It outlined the true purpose of the shrine and a prophecy".

Kagome felt a shiver run down her back. She had a good idea of where this was going.

"The shrine was built to guard a tomb" explained Sesshoumaru, "the tomb of a powerful demon. In the end this demon realized the error of his ways and vowed to one day return and redeem himself of his crimes. However a wise seer was able to see into the future and saw what would one day occur. So to delay the inevitable the demons body was taken and sealed under the shrine. But as mentioned it only delayed the inevitable. The demons subjects where angry when they discovered their lords body had been stolen and attacked. The men guarding the shrine tried their best to hold back the tide but in the end only the old seer remained alive. His shrine in ruins he inscribed his story and prophesies on a wall before finally dying of his own wounds".

"And how would this demon return?" asked Kagome though she suspected she already knew.

"He would redeem himself through a mortal he deemed worthy" said Sesshoumaru looking directly at Kagome. "The power that mortal would gain as a result was the problem though. This demon lord was very strong and the seer foresaw that should his power return those who would misuse it would try to control it", as he said this Sesshoumaru raised tokijin up into attack position. "It also said that the mortal may not be strong enough to handle the changes and would become as bad or worse then the demon lord himself had been in life. I cannot allow this to come to pass".

Sesshoumaru was done talking now. He shifted his grip on tokijin and crouched down ready to spring. "This is your last chance girl" he said, "come with me or die".

"I'm not going anywhere with you" said Kagome reaching for her bow. She didn't care how important the information he had just given them was Kagome refused to go anywhere with Sesshoumaru.

"Very well" said Sesshoumaru. he launched himself at the girl then sword leading for a vicious sideways swing that would have cut Kagome in half had Inu-Yasha not intercepted it.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, you snake" snarled Inu-Yasha forcing tokijin back and swinging around from the other side with a counterattack. Sesshoumaru had no time to parry the strike and dodged to the side instead, as soon as he did though one of Kagome's sacred arrows struck him in his left side. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain and used his sword to swat the arrow away.

Knowing they couldn't help the others held back ready to jump in only if they where needed.

Inu-Yasha charged in again swinging the tessaiga down in a bone shattering blow. Sesshoumaru blocked it though and slammed his knee into Inu-Yasha's middle causing the hanyou to stagger back. Esshoumaru was about to finish Inu-Yasha off when another arrow imbedded itself in his right shoulder. Hissing in frustration Sesshoumaru backed off and stuck tokijin into the ground so he could dig the arrow out.

By the time Sesshoumaru had recovered his blade Inu-Yasha was back up and charging in again. He used tokijin to parry a few strikes before lunging for Inu-Yasha's leg. Inu-Yasha hopped over the strike and backed off again. Kagome loosed another arrow but Sesshoumaru was ready this time and easily dodged the projectile.

Sesshoumaru jumped out of Inu-Yasha's range and pointed his sword at Kagome. "Die" he said sending a pulse of energy toward the girl. Kagome threw up her arms and instinctively charged her bow with energy to reflect the attack. The attack slammed into her snapping the bow in half and sending Kagome sprawling about thirty feet back from where she had been standing.

"Bastard" screamed Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru was just able to get tokijin up into a guard positon to block the windscar attack Inu-Yasha sent his way. There was still enough force to send him skidding back and Inu-Yasha took the chance and leapt in. he swung again and again working Sesshoumaru's blade up high the swinging his own around low in an attempt to slice open Sesshoumaru's belly. Sesshoumaru expected this and dodged back missing getting sliced open by less then an inch.

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had run over to Kagome's prone form, for some reason though Kilala had begun to growl at the girl again instead. "Kagome" said Sango shaking the unconscious girl, "wake up".

"Sango" said Miroku, "it is best not to shake her. Shippo, go to her bag and look for anything that could help".

"Right" said Shippo before hustling off to do just that.

"Come on Kagome" said Sango, "snap out of it".

Pain, humiliation, weakness, she was sick of all of it. The cold edge of a demon mind began to surface again and this time Kagome didn't resist. She had to learn to live with it eventually and if she didn't use the power now she may not live to see another day. She allowed it to fill her tearing down the barriers she had so foolishly built. In the back of her mind she heard two voices. The voice of her double calling out in triumph as she became one with Kagome and a scream of outrage from the man cloaked in smoke, "fool" he screamed, "you are a total fool. You have no idea what you have just done".

_Shut up _thought Kagome, _I don't care. _The voice faded promising they would speak again soon enough.

"I think she's waking up" said Sango. She took Kagomes head in her lap and stoked the girl's hair. "Come on Kagome wake up" she said.

Shippo had found nothing that could help and was looking at Kagome now instead. "What's wrong with her face?" he asked pointing at Kagome. Streaks of crimson where forming on her face, a small stripe on either side of her nose and larger triangular shapes along her jaw that, in an abstract way, resembled whiskers.

"I am guessing the transformation is almost complete" said Miroku. At that point Kagome's eyes flew open. Everyone but Sango recoiled at the gaze. Kagome's eyes were glowing blood red with barely contained fury.

She sprung up knocking Sango over and crouched down ready to spring. She eyed Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's duel with a cold calculating gaze. "Are you okay Kagome?" asked Shippo edging closer to the girl. She turned and glared at Shippo sending him skittering behind Miroku.

Kilala was almost livid at this point. She had transformed and took a menacing step towards Kagome. "Back girl" ordered Sango. Kilala reluctantly stopped her advance but kept up her angry glare.

Sesshoumaru noticed this and jumped back sending Inu-Yasha, who had been in the middle of a swing, to stumble. "Look" he snarled, "it's already happened. I have to stop her now".

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome then did a double take. She was crouched there watching his duel with Sesshoumaru. She looked and smelled every inch the demon she had been becoming the past few days. It was still Kagome's scent but there was nothing human about it. Instead she smelled similar to someone from the panther demon tribe only a little more… could a smell be noble? He couldn't put a finger on it but he would figure it out eventually.

Inu-Yasha snapped out of it when Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagome again. "Oh no you don't" he snarled jumping in and blocking Sesshoumaru's advance.

"Out of my way Inu-Yasha" snapped Sesshoumaru, "she needs to be finished off".

"I wont let you do that" shouted Inu-Yasha pushing Sesshoumaru back with a series of lightning fast strikes. He wasn't going to give an inch to his brother. The bastard had threatened Kagome and he wouldn't let him near her.

Kagome felt differently though. She was tired of sitting on the sidelines or helping from a distance. Suddenly like a lightning strike she lunged for Sesshoumaru. "Kagome what are you doing!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he sent Sesshoumaru skidding back. Kagome ignored him and kept going colliding with Sesshoumaru, claws leading.

Sesshoumaru was just able to block but a wave of demonic energy that Kagome had charged her strike with washed ofer him causing him to stagger back a few steps. Not wasting any time Kagome lunged again scoring a vicious blow on Sesshoumaru's front shredding his armor and cutting deep.

Sesshoumaru howled in pain as blood flew from the wound and splattered all over the ground. Kagome came on again but he was able to dodge this time and backhand her sending her sprawling again. "Now I will finish this" he hissed raising tokijin. Something happened at that point though. Tensaiga flashed angrily and held Sesshoumaru fast. He struggled against the bonds. "No" he snarled, "I have to finish her".

_No _said a voice in Sesshoumaru's head startling him, _she can still be saved_. Sesshoumaru was so shocked he actually backed off and re-sheathed tokijin. Had tensaiga just spoken to him?

Inu-Yasha was shocked to. Something strange had just happened. Sesshoumaru had a look of what seemed to be pure horror on his face. Something he had previously thought impossible in the stoic demon lord. It quickly disappeared though and Sesshoumaru began to limp off. "I'll finish this later" he called back before disappearing into the forest.

"That was strange" said Inu-Yasha reshathing the tessaiga. He looked over to see Kagome was standing back up. "Are you okay Kagome?" he said running up to her.

She fixed him with a disturbing gaze and grinned, her eyes flashing red again for a split second. "Never felt better" she purred. Sesshoumaru's blood had stained her sash red.

888

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Shouted Jaken, panicking at the sight he saw before him. Sesshoumaru looked battered to within an inch of his life. "What happened my lord?"

"I failed" he said looking down at the ground. Regret was shown clearly on his face. A face that normally looked chiseled from ice. Rin was too scared to speak but worry shone in her eyes. Aun padded over and nuzzled Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru set his hand on one of the dragon's snouts and looked up at the sky. "I fear" he said, "I may have only made things worse".

Author's notes

Well here it is, chapter fourteen. Chapter fifteen should be up very soon. now if you'll excuse me I may have to hide from some fan girls for hurting Sesshoumaru so badly. Ciao!


	15. Kenda

Well here is chapter fifteen. More answers this time around. I'm not sure if it will generate more questions but if it does ask away and I will answer them if it wont spoil the story. Now to answer a review, to YuniX-2 you are half right. Don't let that bug you you'll see what I mean in this chapter. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: 'insert disclaimer here'

Sesshoumaru walked back into the abandoned shrine. He had used the tensaiga to partially heal his wounds but he was still sore. "Why have we returned here milord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the imp and said, "to find that tomb. It's too late to revive the demon lord but maybe I can get some answers". Sesshoumaru searched until he found the slab covering the tomb and used tokijin to pry it open. "Guard the entrance" he said to his companions before heading down. He found the corpse of the demon lord just as Kouga had before him. He read the inscription wondering if the demon had been aware of the prophecy. "Hopefully I can get some answers" he whispered. Tensaiga was glowing white-hot compelling Sesshoumaru to draw it. He did and looked down at the copse, his mind suddenly full of the information on what he needed to do to contact the demon's soul. He had been right. The messengers of the underworld had long since gone leaving the body and empty shell. However he could use tensaiga to forge a temporary link with the demon's soul, then Sesshoumaru could get the answers he sought.

Sesshoumaru knelt next to the dead demon and thrust tensaiga through its chest and into the pedastal. There was a blinding flash, as tensaiga became a temporary link to the demon's soul. Sesshoumaru then sat cross-legged on the floor and began to focus. The sword's aura flared as Sesshoumaru's consciousness detached from his body and went along the connection to where the soul lay. Now all he had to do was wait until Kagome fell asleep.

888

"Hey Kouga" yelled Hakkaku, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kouga skidded to a stop and looked back at his companions. "Exept for the tomb" he said, "we have found nothing useful. I need to be with Kagome more then I need to be sniffing at dead ends". Koga looked off down the road then and, quietly said, "besides. Something has gone wrong, I can feel it in my bones".

With that Kouga was off again with Ginta and Hakkaku barely able to keep up.

888

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror and nodded in approval at the scene of Kagome's final transformation. "It won't be long now," he said.

888

"Kagome…" said Inu-Yasha reaching for the girl. He put his hand on Kagome's cheek. Her skin was hot to the touch and covered in sweat. Whatever else the final transformation had done it had clearly taken a lot out of the girl.

Kagome, literally, purred when Inu-Yasha touched her. "That feels nice" she mumbled. Compared to her Inu-Yasha's skin was fairly cool and it was a relief to Kagome. She felt like someone had lit a bonfire in her gut and it was burning her. She was by no means weak though. In truth Kagome really did feel better than she had in her entire life. The whole world was alive. She could see and hear everything that moved. And the smells told her everything. She could literally smell the concern Inu-Yasha felt for her. Her skin tingled feeling the air currents shift around her subtly. It was like she had spent her whole life in a sensory deprivation tank and was suddenly released.

"Snap out of it Kagome" said Inu-Yasha, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Kagome blinked almost sleepily and looked Inu-Yasha right in the eyes. "Oh" she said, "hi Inu-Yasha". She was beginning to cool down now and the sensory overload dissipated with it, her altered mind automatically filtering out the irrelevant information.

Kagome leaned against Inu-Yasha and began purring again. Needless to say he was a little freaked out by her. She was acting like she was in heat or something. "Uh, Kagome?" he said.

Kagome looked up Inu-Yasha lazily and gave a non-committal "hmm?"

"Maybe we should get going" suggested Inu-Yasha, "we can't stay here for the rest of the night. Something might smell the blood and come to check it out". It was a lame excuse and he knew it but Kagome was too mixed up right now to really care.

Inu-Yasha guided Kagome back to the others and indicated they should leave. Realising that he wasn't in the mood for talking the others gathered up all the gear and headed out. Something that might have been jealousy crossed Miroku's face for a split second but he became rather interested in the sky when everyone except Kagome gave him a strange look. Kagome steadfastly refused to let go of Inu-Yasha and Kilala was just as adamant about going anywhere near the pair, or more specifically Kagome.

After a few hours of travelling the group settled down again to rest. Dawn was long since past but none of them had had enough sleep with Sesshoumaru showing up. Kagome for one reason or another still refused to let go of Inu-Yasha no matter how much he tried to coax her to do so. Even after she fell asleep again she refused to let go, if anything after a while she held on tighter.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome was once again back in the endless fields that represented her essense but now the demonic energy was almost tangible in the air and most of it was twisted and corrupted. The man in smoke was waiting there for her as usual though this time it was different. His cloak writhed around him looking like a nest of angry snakes and, judging by his voice, he was absolutely livid. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Kagome yawned and scratched her head. "I don't know what your talking about" she said.

"This" said the man angrily sweeping his hand over the scene around them. "I told you not to give in. Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Seems to me like I saved myself," said Kagome as she sat down and leaned against the crystal.

"Saved yourself?" sputtered the man, "you may have doomed us both you stupid girl". He started pacing angrily and started lecturing Kagome again but she wasn't really listening until he said, "when I chose you I never thought you would do something so foolish".

"Chose me?" asked Kagome. Then it occurred to her, the massive catlike aberration. It must have been him. "Your that thing that jumped at me aren't you?" she said.

"Yes that was me. I was so sure you were my salvation. Instead you have damned us both".

"So you're the demon from the prophecy," she said.

That got the man's attention. "Prophecy, what prophecy?" he said.

Briefly Kagome relayed what Sesshoumaru had said to them. The man listened looking grimmer by the second. "I had no idea," he said sitting down across from Kagome.

"How convenient for you" drawled Kagome, "truth be told I like the new me. Its very… refreshing".

"I'm sure it is" snarled the man.

"So" said a voice from around the side of the crystal, "you didn't know about the prophecy after all".

Both Kagome and the man spun toward the voice to see Sesshoumaru coming around. "What are you doing here" snarled Kagome.

"Calm yourself girl," said Sesshoumaru sitting down next to the two, "there is no point in getting angry. I merely came to talk. Besides you cannot harm me here".

Kagome reluctantly sat back down and eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously. "How did you get here?" she asked, "were in my dream".

"I am projecting my mind here using tensaiga" explained Sesshoumaru, "but that is besides the point. I want to know more about our friend here". Sesshoumaru paused and looked at the man. "I assume that is some sort of disguise?"

"What if it is?" asked the man.

"I see no point in you holding it" said Sesshoumaru, "we all know who you are now".

The man hesitated before saying "very well". The smoke solidified into a flowing black cloak and the man's hands became slender and claws grew from the ends. He reached up with his free hand and threw back his hood. Kagome gasped when she saw his face. It was like looking into a mirror except for the green eyes and slightly more pronounced chin.

"Who are you?" stammered Kagome. Sesshoumaru just looked on as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"My name is Kenda" he said, "I am one of your ancestors. It was one of the reasons I chose you. An unexpected turn of events but fortunate nonetheless".

"So" said Sesshoumaru, "that is why the transformation progressed so rapidly and was so complete".

Kenda nodded. "Exactly. It was also why I thought Kagome would be the perfect vessel for me. Apparently I was wrong".

"Wait," said Kagome, "what do you mean vessal. Are you saing your soul is in my body?"

"That is exactly what I am saying," said Kenda, "but it is not possession".

"How is that possible?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"When a demon possesses someone they take control of the body pushing the current inhabitant back. Whether slowly or rapidly it does not matter. In my case I am the one confined at the back of the mind".

"I see" said Seeshoumaru nodding, "that makes sense".

"Wait," said Kagome, "If you can't do anything, how can you redeem yourself like you said earlier?" From the look on her face Kagome didn't really care what Happened to Kenda at this point but she was curious.

"You are on a quest to purge the world of something evil are you not?" said Kenda.

"I suppose you could put it that way," said Kagome.

"Well in offering you guidance and helping you become strong so you could complete this duty I would be, at least in part, redeemed and would find some measure of peace" explained Kenda. "But that is not possible now that you have given in to the side of your being that has been locked up thus far".

"It was only a matter of time," said Sesshoumaru, "she would have given in sooner or later".

"Yes, I see that now" said Kenda, "but the process was accelerated".

"Accelerated?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes" said Kenda, "a little while ago a toxin was introduced into Kagomes system by someone named Naraku by way of a strange insect".

"The mosquito" said Kagome.

"Exactly" said Kenda, "The toxin sped up the Physical and mental changes and planted something else as well". At this Kenda looked straight at Kagome. "You will go to him willingly" he said, "sooner rather then later. And when you do all really will be lost".

Kagome snorted at this. "Right" she said, "like I would ever help Naraku".

"Don't be so sure girl" said Sesshoumaru, "you cannot handle your demon mind. Eventually you will give in to Naraku as you have given in to what you have become".

"He can't control me" snarled Kagome, "I would tear his head off if he tried".

"he does not need to control you" explained Kenda, "only offer you what you want. I wanted to warn you when he planted the toxin in your body but I had no time. I had to flee to prevent him from finding me".

"Finding you?" said Kagome, "wasn't that Naraku just a dream?"

Kenda shook his head before saying, "with all that has occurred in your dreams lately how could you possibly believe that? No my dear, Naraku forged a temporary connection just as Sesshoumaru has. The connection is broken now but the damage has been done"

The dreamscape began to blur then as Kagome began to wake up.

"Two more things" said Sesshoumaru, "Tensaiga said there was still hope. Is that possible?"

"Yes," admitted Kenda, "though it is slim".

Sesshoumaru nodded before continuing. Kagome was struggling to hold onto the dream because she wanted to know what Sesshoumaru wanted to ask. "Just out of curiosity" said Sesshoumaru, "can the transformation be reversed?"

"Unfortunately no" said Kenda, "maybe if Kagome had become a half demon. But no, she became a full demon. Her human body is no more. It would be like trying to, how should I put this, ah yes, un-fry an egg, it just isn't possible".

"I thought so," said Sesshoumaru, "I will take my leave when this dream ends".

"Good" said Kagome finally allowing the dream to slip away, "I don't want to be human again".

888

"Interesting" said Sesshoumaru as he came out of his trance and retrieved the tensaiga. "Very interesting".

"Did you get what you need milord?" asked Jaken after Sesshoumaru had replaced the stone.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I should think so" he said, "come. We are leaving".

"Good" muttered Rin, "this place is creepy".

888

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was still clinging to Inu-Yasha and one more unexpected surprise. "Kouga?" she said looking confused, "what are you doing here?"

Author's notes

Wow. I thought for sure that it would be tomorrow before I got this posted. But I started writing it and just couldn't stop until I finished. Well its eleven thirty and I have school tomorrow so I have to go. oh and I may have to shift this story to an R rating soon depending on how things pan out. Ciao.


	16. From Nightmare's to reality

I present chapter sixteen. I hope you all like it. K here I go for answering reviews. Kyostyle: I don't know, maybe you spilled your drink? Froggiesrcool: there is a little Yoda in there I suppose. But as I mentioned before its mostly mad eye moody and the fates from the Disney version of Hercules, and no I do not have a beta reader though I wish I did sometimes. As for bigger parts for Rin and Sango… well for Rin I have a larger part planned for her in the sequel to this story. Sango however is a bit of a struggle for me to write for some reason so I have as much of her as I can unfortunately. It's kind of sad really, I like Sango, she's cool. Finally to all the people who reviewed I give a huge thank you. You guy's are why I can keep up this pace of nearly daily updates so keep them coming. So without further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: …yah

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?'" said Kouga, "I said I would come back eventually".

"Oh" said Kagome sounding bored, "right. I remember now. You ran off to see if you could find anything to help".

"Looks like too little too late" muttered Kouga, "and on top of that I come back to find you clinging to the mutt".

"Huh?" said Kagome looking dumbfounded. She looked around and realized she was still clinging to Inu-Yasha who, by this point, was looking more then a little embarrassed. "Oh" she said finally letting go, "right".

"So" said Kagome directing her gaze toward Kouga again, "what did you find?"

"Not much" admitted Kouga, "just some thing about a demon returning. I'm more concerned about you though".

"Me?" said Kagome, "wasn't this whole thing already about me?"

"That isn't what I meant Kagome" said Kouga taking her hands in hers, "I'm concerned about you".

"I'm fine" said Kagome her tone going icy.

Inu-Yasha noticed the shift in Kagome's mood but it was totally lost on Kouga. "Are you sure?" he asked, "You are my woman Kagome. You should tell me if anything is wrong".

As soon as Kouga finished saying this he found himself up in the air with Kagome's hand wrapped around his neck. "I am not your woman" she snarled.

"Kagome" shouted everyone except Ginta and Hakkaku who where too shocked to even move. Inu-Yasha and Miroku grabbed hold of the girl trying to pry her away from Kouga. Normally the would demon would have been fast enough to dodge away from Kagome but he had been so surprised that his gentle Kagome would do such a thing he hadn't had time to dodge. Now Kouga's face was glowing beat red as he tried to pry Kagome's fingers away from his neck.

"Kagome" said Inu-Yasha trying to talk some sense into the girl, "don't get me wrong. I would love to see wolf boy have his ass handed to him on a platter but this is going too far". Inu-Yasha laid a hand on Kagome's arm and looked into her eyes. "Put him down" he said.

The fire died from Kagome's eyes and she slowly lowered Kouga to the ground and released him. Without so much as a word she spun on her heels and stalked off into the forest.

After Kagome was gone Ginta and Hakkaku Dashed up to Kouga. "Are you alright?" they asked.

"I think so" muttered Kouga frowning. He rubbed his sore neck in an attempt to soothe the hideous bruise that was forming.

"I don't get it" said Hakkaku, "why would Kagome react like that?"

"You surprised?" snorted Inu-Yasha, "it was only a matter of time before your pigheadedness got on her last nerve".

"Can it mutt" snapped Kouga hopping to his feet and glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"Make me" snarled Inu-Yasha glaring back.

Miroku stepped in between the two in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Some might think it would be dangerous but truth be told it really wasn't. Inu-Yasha would never attack him and he had always got along fairly well with Kouga. "Calm down you two" he said, "fighting right now won't solve anything".

Inu-Yasha gave out a grouchy sounding "keh" before hopping up into a tree and staring at the sky.

Miroku turned to Kouga then. "Perhaps you should know what has happened". When everyone was settled back down they began to explain everything that had happened to Kouga and his companions.

888

_Brainless wolf _thought Kagome. She paused next to a smaller tree and swatted it venting some of her frustration on it. the tree toppled over with a satisfying crash. _He didn't deserve that _said another voice _he's always been kind to me. _Kagome paused again feeling a bit guilty.

_He had to clue in eventually _thought Kagome _but I suppose I was a little harsh._ Kagome shook her head in frustration. Her head was so mixed up it was a miracle she knew up from down. It was like her mind had been reprogrammed and she couldn't think straight. Because of what she had been all her human emotions and feelings and thoughts where intact. But now a new, almost instinctive yet frighteningly logical, mind of a demon had been added in as well. It was like the kind of mind a wild animal would have if it was as smart as a human. Or was it?

For all their arrogance the demon mind was almost primitive compared to that of a human. Driven by a more sophisticated form of instinct there seemed to be no true depth. All the same emotions were there, the same feelings, but the capacity for profound knowledge wasn't. The demon didn't care about the secrets of the universe, it didn't want to strive to improve itself, it was just content to exist, not wanting to ever learn more then it absolutely needed to.

True the personality of a demon might change this quite a bit but when it came down to it all it really cared about was power. The vast majority believed themselves superior for no other reason then that they were stronger then humans and as such did not strive to better themselves, to find new and better ways of doing things. It was probably why, in the future, there were so few, if any, left.

For all the power the demon lords held, for all their terrible might, in the end they stubbornly refused to acknowledge the world could change. Believing instead they could control it.

Kagome had no idea where this revelation came from but in the back of her mind she could sense Kenda agreeing with her. In the end he had realized the same thing. It was one of the reasons he sought to redeem himself. He didn't want to be one of those who went into oblivion without at least trying to see the world for what it could be instead of only for what it is.

For all their arrogance most demons could not truly appreciate what the world could offer them. They strove for nothing but power and control their whole lives. It was a cruel irony because it made them prisoners of their own fate, coasting along the river of life, destroying what they can't understand and accepting fate instead of rising to meet it like humans could.

888

Kouga sat there considering what he had just heard. It was all very disturbing to him. From the sounds of it the Kagome everyone had known was on the verge of ceasing to exist entirely and it shook him to the core. Inu-Yasha had long since gone to look for Kagome at this point.

888

"What are you searching for lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.

"Information on this Kenda person" said Sesshoumaru. Tensaiga had led him to the ruins of an ancient castle and they where currently picking through the remains of what looked to be a library. Sesshoumaru tossed a bit of rubble to the side and found a worn out book sitting there. He picked it up and examined it. it was very corroded and most of the pages crumbled when he picked it up but from what he could gather it was a book outlining various magical rituals and incantations. "Interesting" he muttered setting the book back down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru look at this" piped up Rin. She came running over holding what looked to be a journal. Sesshoumaru took the book and flipped through it. It was in much better condition then the other one but was still pretty beat up. From what he could tell though it was exactly what he had came here for. It was one of Kenda's personal journals.

"Good work Rin" said Sesshoumaru, "are there any more of these?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "A whole pile of them" she chirped leading Sesshoumaru and Jaken to where she had found them.

888

Inu-Yasha ran through the forest following Kagome's scent. _I should never have let her leave like that _he thought mentally kicking himself. There was no telling what Kagome might do in her current state. He had smelled her confusion when she had left.

It was then a new scent caught Inu-Yasha's attention. It had a metallic tang to it and he recognized it instantly as human blood. It was coming from the same direction Kagome had gone. "Oh no" whispered Inu-Yasha before taking off again at full tilt hoping he wasn't too late.

888

Kagome clutched at her head. "Get out" she snarled out loud. A voice was whispering to her from inside her head. It had begun a short while ago and had grown more persistent, calling her somewhere like a siren song.

Kagome stumbled out of the forest and spotted a village. _Maybe they could help me _she thought. Upon seeing her though the villagers ran into their houses. "Wait" she said, "I don't want to hurt you. I need help".

"Yah right demon" said one of the village guards brandishing a pole arm, "leave here now".

Kagome glared at the man causing him to take a step back. This was obviously one of the richer villages because several other guards had begun to surround her. "I don't want any trouble" said Kagome, "I just need some help".

"We don't give aid to demons" said one of the other guards, "get out of here, you aren't welcome". They were trying to put on a tough act but failing miserably. Kagome could smell the fear on them.

_Kill them _whispered the voice in Kagome's head.

_No _Kagome thought grabbing her head again, _I refuse to do such a thing. They haven't done anything to me._

"Hey" said one of the guards growing bolder upon seeing how confused the girl clearly was, "we said get out". Kagome ignored him, she was to busy trying to suppress the ever growing voice. "Hey" said the guard raising his sword into attack position, "I said get".

_You see how they threaten you? _Said the voice, _they don't deserve to live. Strike them down._

Kagome was fighting a loosing battle and she knew it. _one__ more chance _she thought standing up tall and letting her hands fall to her sides, _if they threaten me again… _Kagome let the thought hang there.

"Please," said Kagome mustering as much calm as she could, "I need your help".

"We told you to leave demon" snarled the guard she had first met bringing his pole arm up, "you have had more then enough warning". With that he swung his weapon at Kagome.

Fool. With that attack the call in Kagome's mind grew almost deafening as the last of her human mind slipped out of her grasp. The man screamed.

888

Inu-Yasha skidded to a stop at the edge of the village. A scene that was worse then the dream he had had lay before him. Everyone was slaughtered. Their body's littered the streets in heaps and the stench of death was almost tangible. Some of the buildings where on fire from lamps falling and smashing, and in the middle stood Kagome, covered in blood.

"Kagome" whispered Inu-Yasha approaching the demoness slowly, "what have you done?"

"Inu-Yasha" purred Kagome taking a step closer, the two where standing face to face now and Inu-Yasha got a good look at Kagome. The humanity was gone from her eyes, nothing of the old Kagome was left.

"What happened to you?" whispered Inu-Yasha, "the Kagome I knew would never do this".

"Whatever do you mean Inu-Yasha?" said Kagome wrapping her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck.

"This isn't you" said Inu-Yasha, "how could you".

Kagome laughed, it was a laugh that chilled Inu-Yasha to the bone. "Come now Inu-Yasha" she said, "that side of me is gone, and for the best it seems. The old me was weak".

"I don't believe that" said Inu-Yasha.

"Which part?" asked Kagome.

"Both" he said, "the Kagome I knew is in there somewhere, and she is anything but weak".

"Whatever" said Kagome. She did something then that shocked Inu-Yasha. She leaned forward and kissed him. After drawing back she whispered in his ear. "I am leaving Inu-Yasha, come with me".

Inu-Yasha threw the girl off and backed away. "No" he said, "you're going to come back to the others with me".

"Sorry Inu-Yasha" said Kagome turning to leave. Before she did though she turned and said "don't worry Inu-Yasha. we will see each other again. I'm sure you will come around eventually". With that Kagome left leaving Inu-Yasha standing with a broken heart in a field of blood and fire.

888

"Interesting" said Kenda as he examined the place that represented Kagome's essence. The uncorrupted portions had not changed or disappeared like one might be inclined to think. Instead they were now the pieces confined in barriers. "Very interesting" he said again, "maybe there is still a chance".

Author's notes

I hope the end of this chapter doesn't drive you all too crazy. I can't wait to get started on the next one. Oh and just out of curiosity what do you all think of Kenda? If you like him I just might write a story about him after I finish this one. It would be a prequel to this one obviously. Well Ciao!


	17. Naraku's castle

Well chapter seventeen is now here. It would have been up yesterday but I had to go to the dentist. Turns out I have to get my wisdom teeth removed. That will not be pleasant. Anywho now to answer a review. YuniX-2: the reason it's a sequel and not a two part story is because the sequel happens a few years after this one. and I wouldn't worry to much about the rating changing. The chances are so slim I honestly don't know why I mentioned it. Thank you once again to all the other reviewers. Now without any further ado on with the story!

Disclaimer: …

Kagome walked through the forest following the call she heard in her mind. She had no idea where she was going but she had a pretty good idea. She could faintly smell the stench of Naraku's miasma. _So its true _thought Kagome _he did plant something in my mind. Well he had better remove it or his head will roll. _Kagome flexed her hands in anticipation. On the other hand if he got rid of this annoying little voice he could prove useful.

The stench of the miasma was almost overpowering now. Kagome reched up and pushed aside some bushes revealing a small clearing. A woman was standing in the middle of it. "Its about time you showed up" she said.

"What do you mean 'about time' Kagura?" said Kagome walking closer to the other demoness.

"Naraku sent me out here to wait for you" said Kagura.

Kagome snorted and said, "What? To scarred to come out himself?"

Kagura chuckled. She decided she liked this new Kagome, she could use it to her advantage. "Something like that" said Kagura before turning and indicating that Kagome should follow her. Kagura led Kagome up through Naraku's barrier and into his castle.

888

Kouga caught Inu-Yasha's scent long before anyone else noticed he was coming back but instantly knew something had gone terribly wrong for, mingled with his scent, were the smells of blood and burnt flesh and wood. There was also the tiniest bit of Kagome's scent there as well.

Inu-Yasha came walking out of the forest slowly. His head was hung forward and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku when he spotted the hanyou. Everyone had a very bad feeling about this. "What happened, where is Kagome?"

"Gone" said Inu-Yasha leaning against a tree to keep from falling over.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" snarled Kouga. When Inu-Yasha didn't answer Kouga grabbed hold of his collar and glared at him. "Answer me mutt" he snapped, "what happened, where is Kagome".

Kouga was ready to throttle Inu-Yasha, but when Inu-Yasha finally looked up Kouga recoiled. The fire was gone from Inu-Yasha's eyes. Instead they were filled with a deep sadness. "She's gone" he said again.

"Gone?" asked Sango carefully, "gone how?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Inu-Yasha, pain written on his face and in his voice.

When the others nodded Inu-Yasha turned back to the forest and motioned for them to follow. "Okay" he said, "but you won't like it".

888

"What have you learned lord Sesshoumaru?" piped up Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl over the corner of one of Kenda's journals. "A great deal actually" said Sesshoumaru hopping down from the rock he had been sitting on in one of the courtyards of the ruined castle. Well it was really more of a fortress actually. The place was massive, he could spend days exploring and not find everything that was here. "It would seem" he said, "that this Kenda was a very powerful wizard of sorts. This is his final journal. The last entry explains how he planned to perform a ritual that would allow him to one day redeem himself as he is trying to do now".

Rin blinked and smiled not really caring about half of what Sesshoumaru had just said. She had been curious is all, but a wizard? Now that was interesting. "So he used lots of magic?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the girl and said "yes. It is what allowed him to rise to power so fast. But it also made him believe he could control everything and it led to his downfall".

"That's silly," said Rin wrinkling her nose, "you can't control everything".

_This Kenda sure tried though _thought Sesshoumaru. One thing was for sure, he would not have wanted to face him at the height of his power.

888

Kagome covered her nose upon entering Naraku's castle. Corpses littered the floors everywhere, their flesh long since gone due to the miasma. Still the stench was almost enough to make her retch. "Not much of a housekeeper is he?" said Kagome, sarcasm practically oozing from her voice.

"You have no idea" said Kagura. She led Kagome through the castle to one of the room's near the top. "In there" she said before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"I have personal matters to attend to" explained Kagura. Then she left without so much as another sound.

"Hmm" grunted Kagome before tuning to the door. She reached out and pushed it open.

"Ah, you have arrived at last I see," said Naraku's voice.

Kagome stepped into the room and eyed the other demon. "Yes I'm here" she said, "now get this annoying voice out of my head".

Naraku made an amused sound before standing up. "Patience my dear" he said, "besides it is already gone. Have you not noticed its absence since you met with Kagura?"

Kagome nodded. "I thought it was just because I was here and that, if I left, it would come back".

"No such thing I assure you" said Naraku "the spell has done its work. It is over with now".

"Good" said Kagome, "now. What do you want with me?"

"You can still sense the jewel shards correct?" asked Naraku.

"Of course" said Kagome. Then it occurred to her what Naraku was getting at. "You want me to track down jewel shards for you". It was more a statement then a question.

"That is part of it, yes" said Naraku.

"Well if you want the shards I already have your out of luck Naraku," said Kagome, "I left them in my backpack. Besides why should I help you search for more shards?"

"Because" said Naraku, "I can offer you so much more. Once I have the entire jewel I will have unmatched power. And those loyal to me will be greatly rewarded".

"I'm listening," said Kagome.

"You will have power," said Naraku, "you could do whatever you wished unnopposed. You could have the world if you wanted".

"And where do you fit into this Naraku?" asked Kagome, "What do you want out of this?"

"All I want is the jewel," said Naraku, "so. Do we have a deal?"

Kagome considered this. She would play along for now she decided. "Deal" said Kagome.

"Good" said Naraku "you can have any room you want in this castle that is not currently occupied. I will discuss more with you after you have settled in". Kagome nodded and turned to leave but was stopped when Naraku said "One more thing".

"Yes? Asked Kagome turning back.

"That clothing you are wearing" he said, "It's a disgrace".

Kagome looked at herself and agreed. Her new clothes where full of rips and caked with blood from her recent encounters.

"Here" said Naraku tossing Kagome a bundle of fresh clothing, "I saw you wearing it in the dream. I must say it suited you".

Kagome examined the clothing and found it to be identical to those her double had been wearing, symbol and all. "My thanks" she said tucking the cloths under her arm.

"They are magical, similar to the ones that half-demon wears. They clean and repair themselves".

Kagome nodded again and left going to find a room that was away from the dead bodies littering the floor and, more importantly, one that was far from Naraku.

888

"Dear god" whispered Miroku when the group emerged from the forest and saw the former village.

"How could Kagome have done this?" asked Sango.

"You didn't see her" said Inu-Yasha sullenly, refusing to say Kagome's name for some reason. "She enjoyed it, if you had seen her eyes like I had you would know that there is nothing left of her".

"I don't believe that" said Shippo stubbornly.

"Look around you Shippo" snapped Inu-Yasha casing the kitsune to hide behind the nearest person who just happened to be Ginta. Inu-Yasha sighed and looked away before speaking again. "Do you really think she would do this if anything was left?"

"Perhaps we should bury the villagers" said Miroku.

"Might as well" said Inu-Yasha as he begun to walk off, "sometimes it seems like all we do anyway".

Shippo hopped up onto Ginta's shoulder once Inu-Yasha was gone. "I sure hope Kagome will come back" he said.

"Me too kid" said Ginta.

888

Kagome heard the door to the room she had chosen slide open to find Kohaku standing there. "What do you want?" she asked. Kohaku just stared at Kagome blankly. "Does Naraku want something?" she asked after a while longer. Kohaku nodded and backed out of the room.

Kagome headed out and went back to where she had spoken to Naraku before. "You wanted to see me" said Kagome when she walked into the room.

"Yes" said Naraku turning to face Kagome, "I want to give you a test".

"Test?" said Kagome raising her eyebrow.

"Yes" said Naraku, "I want to see how loyal you will be".

Kagome crossed her arms and chuckled. "I assure you I have no reason to betray you" she said.

"Then this should be no problem for you" said Naraku before outlining his plan.

When Naraku finished speaking Kagome grinned wickedly. "This should be fun" she purred.

"Indeed" said Naraku, "Kagura will accompany you. Now go, and remember, wait for my signal"

"Certainly" said Kagome before leaving.

Author's notes

Well that's it for now. I was going to write more in this chapter but I figured that was the best place to stop. Next chapter you get to see what Naraku wants Kagome to do. Ciao!


	18. Something in your eyes

Well chapter eighteen is up now. Don't worry I won't be killing off Inu-Yasha, it would ruin the ending ;). So relax and enjoy. You get to see what Naraku's plan was in this one.

Disclaimer: …

"Is that all of them?" asked Inu-Yasha throwing the last bit of dirt on the grave he had been filling in.

"It is" said Miroku as he put up the marker for the grave.

"Good" grunted Inu-Yasha, "let's get going".

"Its about time" said Kouga.

"You know you don't have to hang around fleabag" snipped Inu-Yasha half-heartedly.

"Don't be so mean Inu-Yasha," said Shippo still sitting on Ginta's shoulder. "Though I am curious, why are you guy's still here?"

"No where else to go right now I suppose" said Ginta shrugging indifferently. Neither him nor Hakkaku cared whether they stayed with Inu-Yasha's group or not. It was Kouga that always seemed to have a problem with Inu-Yasha after all, not them.

Inu-Yasha gave a half-hearted "keh" and headed off down the road.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Kouga, "someone has to track down Kagome. Can't expect you to do it with the way you've been sulking around". Kouga regretted those words the second they left his mouth because in the same instant he found himself on the ground with a very sore jaw. Inu-Yasha pulled his arm back for another punch but everyone else grabbed a hold of him to hold him back.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha" said Sango, "we're all a little tense right now".

Inu-Yasha snorted and shrugged everyone off. "He's not worth it anyway" he muttered before heading down the road.

Kouga stood up with a smug look, which rapidly evaporated, and everyone else, even Ginta and Hakkaku gave him angry glares before following Inu-Yasha.

Kouga blinked stupidly before following as well. "What? What did I say?" he asked totally at a loss.

"Inu-Yasha's right" muttered Sango, "you are an idiot"

888

"Good" said Naraku observing Inu-Yasha's group through Kanna's mirror, "they are going exactly where I thought they would". _Now I need only to wait for the right moment _he thought.

888

Kagome walked along to where she was supposed to go idly sharpening a stick with her claws. The 'scratch scratch scratch' sound of it was getting on Kagura's nerves. "Why are you doing that?" asked Kagura, "it's very annoying"

Kagome paused in her sharpening of the stick and grinned at Kagura. "Because I feel like it" she said.

"Well stop" said Kagura, "it's irritating". Kagome did stop and kept staring at Kagura. "What is it?" grumbled Kagura.

"You don't seem very happy" observed Kagome.

"What do you mean?" said Kagura raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said" said Kagome, "every time I've seen you for an extended period of time since going to Naraku's castle you've spent some of the time brooding".

Kagura made an irritated noise and looked away. The girl was perceptive, Kagura had to give her that at least. She could have no idea though, that monster held Kagura's heart in his hand after all. _But she could be of help _thought Kagura. At length she turned back to Kagome. "What do you think of Naraku?" she asked.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "He disgusts me to be honest" she admitted.

"Then why did you come?" asked Kagura.

"He planted that stupid voice in my head" explained Kagome, "so I didn't have much choice really. That and he has most of the jewel".

"And you plan on taking it" said Kagura. It was more of a statement then a question.

Kagome grinned wickedly showing her fangs. "Now Kagura" she said in a fake sounding insulted voice, "that would be betrayal". Kagura chuckled at Kagome. She just couldn't decide what she thought of the other demoness. One minute she drove her up the wall and the next she was the most likeable person Kagura had ever met.

"Why do you listen to Naraku?" asked Kagome after a few more minutes of walking.

Kagura looked at the ground for a second not really sure what she would say. Eventually she settled on "I have no choice".

"Really" said Kagome, "well that won't do will it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagura looking back up at Kagome. The other demoness just grinned and went back to perpetually sharpening her stick.

888

Inu-Yasha sulked for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon as the group travelled in silence. Some had attempted to cheer him up but everything they did just made Inu-Yasha grouchy on top of the sulking so they gave up and left him alone.

Inu-Yasha snapped out of it, at least temporarily anyway, when he smelled something. "What is it Inu-Yasha?" asked Miroku.

"Someone is coming" he said, "and he's wounded".

"I smell it too" said Kouga.

The group ran off down the road and after about a minute met a man stumbling the other way clutching at a wicked gash across his right arm. "What happened?" asked Sango.

"Demons" gasped the man, "two of them. Attacked my village, please, will you help?"

Inu-Yasha walked up to the man and sniffed at his wound. His face grew dark when he did. "Yah" he said, "we'll go. You wait here".

Without saying another word Inu-Yasha took off at top speed.

888

A half hour earlier

Kagome and Kagura crouched in the bushes and surveyed the village. "When did you say we were supposed to attack?" asked Kagura.

"When this thing glows" said Kagome holding up a small glass bead. As if on cue the bead began to glow a dull blue color. "Now" said Kagome dropping the ball and leaping out of the bushes. She charged the nearest villager. He screamed and tried to fend her off but dropped to the ground shredded to pieces.

Kagura was calmer about it. She just walked out of the bushed and launched a wave of energy blades at one of the houses causing it to collapse.

Kagome pounced on one of the villagers slashing his right arm open in the process. "Why don't you run?" she purred, "It will be more entertaining that way". She hopped off the man and started to circle him. He ran and she herded him toward the road in the process. Once he was gone Kagome pretended to get bored with him and chased another villager instead.

888

_Kagome _thought Inu-Yasha running as fast as he could, _what could you be thinking?_ Even with Kagome turning into a demon her spiritual powers should have kept her from going insane. He only hoped he could talk some sense into the girl before she did anything else. He finally caught Kagome's scent along with the other demon the man had mentioned. He skidded to a stop and Kouga almost smacked into him from behind.

"What was that for mutt?" he snarled.

"You don't smell that?" said Inu-Yasha.

Kouga sniffed the air and growled when he caught the scent. "Kagura" he snarled.

"That makes no sense" called Sango from her perch on Kilala's back, "why would Kagome be working with Kagura?"

Inu-Yasha said nothing and started running again instead. They were close now, just one more bend. Inu-Yasha skidded to a stop again when he turned the final corner leading up to the village and began to walk very slowly. The scene was identical to the last one. Dead bodies lay in heaps on the streets and the building were all either collapsed or on fire or both.

Eventually Inu-Yasha found Kagome. She was standing next to one of the burning buildings and in her hand was one of the villagers. "Hello Inu-Yasha" she said grinning wickedly, "so nice to see you again".

"Put him down Kagome" said Inu-Yasha, "he has nothing to do with this".

Kagome sighed and let go of the man. "If I must" she said before the smile returned.

"Thank you, thank you" babbled the man as he tried to get up. Before he could though Kagome slammer her foot down on the back of his neck, snapping it and killing him instantly.

Kagome didn't stop grinning as Inu-Yasha snarled at her. "What's wrong Inu-Yasha?" said Kagome kicking the corpse aside, "cat got your tongue?"

"Why?" said Inu-Yasha at length, "Why are you doing these things Kagome? Have you gone totally insane?"

Kagome put on a fake pout as she stepped closer to Inu-Yasha. "Why Inu-Yasha I'm hurt" she said, "not even a hello for your friend?"

"Friend?" snapped Inu-Yasha, "you aren't my friend, I don't even know you. The real Kagome would never have done this".

"whatever do you mean?" purred Kagome. They were standing face to face now and Inu-Yasha could see the cruel mirth in Kagome's eyes and she the terrible hurt in his. Kagome's heart had become like ice while Inu-Yasha's had been torn in two.

888

The others tried to follow Inu-Yasha but Kagura got in their way. "Move aside witch" snarled Kouga, "we aren't here for you. We came to get Kagome back".

"Sorry" said Kagura, "but she asked me to give her a little private time with Inu-Yasha. Dance of the dead". The dead villagers began to stand back up and shamble toward the group.

"Damn it" snarled Kouga suddenly realizing why they had killed the villagers, "we don't have time for this". He raised his hands to fend off a clumsy strike from one of the zombies and sent it flying with a kick of his own. It just got back up and kept coming.

"Agreed" said Miroku swinging his staff around and knocking a couple more zombies back, "we have to get to Kagome and Inu-Yasha as soon as possible".

_Now where is it? _thought Kagura as she looked around eventually spotting Kagome's backpack lying where it had been dropped when she sent the zombies after the group. "Dance of the dragon" she said creating a tornado. The small wind storm sucked the pack up and tossed it over to her.

"Put that down" shouted Sango as she charged Kagura. Kagura twisted her fan and sent a bunch of the zombie's flying toward the exterminator. They collided with the young woman forcing her to block.

"Now where are they" said Kagura as she rummaged through the pack, "Ah here they are". She pulled out the jar containing Kagome's jewel shards and tossed the pack aside.

"She has the shards" shouted Hakkaku.

The group tried to reach Kagura but she flew off on her feather before they could leaving them to deal with the zombie's.

888

For a second Inu-Yasha thought he saw something flicker in Kagome's eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. She leaned forward and kissed him again. "my offer is still open" she said, "come with me".

"No" said Inu-Yasha stubbornly, "you are going to come with me". His hand shot out and attempted to grab Kagome's wrist but she was too quick and managed to dance away.

"Too slow Inu-Yasha" she taunted. Inu-Yasha lunged and tried to grab Kagome again but she dodged and scratched Inu-Yasha on his left cheek.

Kagome made a dissaprouving noise and Inu-Yasha rubbed the scratch. "Come on Inu-Yasha you aren't even trying" said Kagome.

"I don't want to hurt you" growled Inu-Yasha lunging for Kagome again.

"You won't if you keep that up" purred Kagome, this time hopping up onto the roof of one of the few huts left standing.

Inu-Yasha followed her up and glared at her. "Having fun?" said a voice from behind him. Inu-Yasha spun around to see Kagura hovering there on her feather.

"Oh hello Kagura" said Kagome, "I'm having lots of fun, but thank you for asking. Do you have them?"

Kagura nodded and held up the bottle of jewel shards. "right here" she said, "shall we go or do you want to stay longer?"

"What's going on here?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"it should be obvious" said Kagome hopping onto the feather with Kagura, "I'll see you soon Inu-Yasha".

"Oh no you don't" shouted Inu-Yasha leaping for it himself but a gust of wind send him crashing to the ground again and The two Demoness's flew off.

A few minutes later the others arrived having finally finished off the zombie's to find Inu-Yasha huddled against the wall of the hut. "What happened?" asked Sango, "did you see Kagome"

"Yah" muttered Inu-Yasha sullenly, "she's gone again. I doubt we will ever get her back".

Author's notes

Well that's chapter eighteen. I may or may not update tomorrow as I'm going to the water park in west ed. Well ciao!


	19. Who you really are

Chapter nineteen up today. I'm not sure how much longer this fanfic will be at this point but the epic climax is near! Ok that was a bit much but you get the point right? And now to answer reviews. YuniX-2: oh Kagome realises all that ;). Agent-doo: I can't really answer any of those, as it would spoil the ending. Krazie-edge: you will have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. On with the story!

Kagome had a satisfied smirk on her face as she and Kagura walked back into the room Nraku was usually in, this time was no exception. "I take it you succeeded?" asked Naraku. In response Kagome tossed the bottle of shards to him. "I think you have proved yourself for the time being, go get some rest".

"Very well" said Kagome before turning and leaving again.

Kagura fell into step next to Kagome again when she reached the end of the hall. "So you just handed them over I take it?" asked Kagura.

"For the most part" said Kagome holding up one of the shards that had been in the bottle.

Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Why are you holding onto one of them?" she asked. Though Kagura had to admit she was glad Kagome hadn't handed over all of the shards.

Kagome thought about how to respond for a few seconds before finally settling on saying, "call it, an insurance policy".

888

Inu-Yasha said nothing as the group buried the villagers. They had done this so often and it never got easier. In fact this time it was worse because Kagome had killed so many of them. Inu-Yasha shuddered as he remembered the expression on Kagome's face when she had killed that man. There had been no true emotion in her eyes. Just a twisted sense of pleasure as she killed him. And that man had had a relatively painless death. Some of the bodies had teeth marks on them.

The man who they had met on the road had returned a little earlier but had soon left again heading for another village and hoping he could find a place there.

His entire family was gone he had nothing left in the world. But that begged the question of which was worse. Loosing everyone you cared about because they had died, or loosing someone because they betrayed you and became a monster?

888

Kagome tucked the jewel shard she had kept into the sleeping mat that Kohaku had brought for her before laying down. _It should be safe there _she thought. She lay there for a while before falling asleep.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome opened her eyes to find Kenda standing right in front of her. "What do you want now?" she snarled.

"What I always want," he said "merely to talk. It's all I really can do after all".

"Whatever" grumbled Kagome. She looked around her and noticed she was once again in the place that represented her essence. Most of it was twisted and corrupted now and the sky burned a poisonous red colour. But she also noticed the parts that were covered in barriers, barriers that, no matter how hard she tried, she could not see through.

"So you have noticed them" said Kenda, "good".

"What are they?" demanded Kagome.

"You don't recognise them?" said Kenda, "shame. You erected them after all".

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Within those barriers are the remnants of who you were" explained Kenda, "you have fled from them for fear that they will make you weak".

"So my old self is trapped in there?" said kagome, "good. It would seem my double was right. I was not her".

"What are you talking about?" said Kenda, "your 'double' as you called her never really existed. Except for me of course it has always only been you and no one else inhabiting your body".

"What are you talking about?" snapped Kagome rounding on Kenda.

"Until the incident with this" said Kenda waving his hand at the crystal pillar that represented the corrupted energy Kagome had absorbed, "you had no idea of your demon ancestory. Yet for all you might think it was there all along and was released by this. By me if you want to be more specific. But though I am the cause of the transformation I did not lead you to become what you are now".

"What are you babbling about" said Kagome, "I was there. I spoke to my other self. She exists, she is what I am now".

"True" said Kenda, "but you are missing the point. Though she is a part of you she never was a separate part. She was a part of you you kept locked up for your whole life, not acknowledging its existence. I now see that the corruption in the shard broke down the safeguards you had built subconsciously to suppress that side of yourself. And when they did break down you compensated by making yourself think there was another you in existence. Your double was no more then an attempt to separate a part of yourself that never was separate to begin with".

"So you're saying I couldn't accept her?" said Kagome, "well I have now. And now I am complete".

"No you are not," said Kenda, "you are simply ignoring a different part of yourself now. That is the mistake you have made. These barriers" Kanda indicated the barriers, "are the proof of that".

"There were no barriers before to contain what I am now" said Kagome, "why is there barriers to contain what I was before?"

"Bacause it was buried before" explained Kenda, "now you have become what was buried and what you were is barely contained".

"What" said Kagome chuckling to herself a bit, "so now I talk to my old self in my dreams instead of what I am now?"

Kenda shook his head and said "no. You spoke to what you are now because you refused to acknowledge its existence. That is not the case with what you were".

"So she does not exist anymore," said Kagome.

"Oh yes she does" said Kenda, "and she is closer then you think. Straining to break free. You became this because you refused to acknowledge its existence. And you may become her again if you underestimate her".

"You aren't making any sense" snapped Kagome clutching at her head. It had begun to throb.

"Of course not" said Kenda, "this whole situation is insane. You don't even know who you are anymore Kagome. But more then that you have no idea what you have and still are turning into".

"Shut up" screamed Kagome "I know exactly what I am. I am a demon now, it is what I am".

"Oh?" said Kenda, "and besides the enhanced abilities and new mind and personality do you have the powers of a demon yet?"

that stopped Kagome cold. True she was a demon now but what power did she really have.

"Oh don't worry. What I said about your transformation being far from over still applies. Most of it is over though, and now the hard part is about to begin".

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome. The ache that had begun in her head had begun to spread throughout her body now and it was slowly getting worse.

"In the end one of three things will happen" said Kenda, "the strain may become to much until the powers that grow inside you and the powers you already had will build up so much that it will litterally tear you apart. If of course you can handle it however because there is no turning back your demon side will totally eliminate everything you were before".

"I think I like that oucome the best" said Kagome.

"Oh?" said Kenda raising an eyebrow, "believe me it is worse then the first option. Should that happen your memories would leave you along with your sanity. You would permanently become like your friend Inu-Yasha when he looses the tessaiga. You will become a million time worse then you are now. You will kill and kill and kill until your soul is gone. And you will continue killing for a long time after even that happens until in your endless rage you destroy yourself".

"And the third option?" asked Kagome. The pain was almost unbearable now. It was like something was shreadding her from the inside out.

"you learn and adapt. Only then will you be able to make the true choice of who you really are".

"This is what I really am" snarled Kagome, her eyes flashing red.

"Possibly" said Kenda, "if that is what you choose to be".

"This is what I am meant to be" screamed Kagome as the dream started to fade.

"Nobody is meant to be anything" said Kenda, "you are like this now because you don't know what else to do. The truth is we are what we make ourselves, and nothing else. It is only when we cannot accept something that is a part of us that we become something we may or may not be".

888

The real world

Kagome shot up out of a dead sleep. "He's wrong" she snarled to herself, "This is what I an now. If my transformation isn't complete it will be soon". A tremendous wave of pain swept over Kagome at that point and she fell to the floor screaming. Her claws dug into the floorboards, which began to smoke and dissolve, when her claws began to glow dully. When the pain finally subsided Kagome lay on the ground staring at her hands. Experimentally she tried to duplicate what she had just done and grinned wickedly when her claws glowed again. "This could come in handy," she said.

888

Sesshoumaru looked down from where he was reading one of Kenda's journals to see tensaiga pulse. "What now?" he said closing the book and taking up the sword. "I see" he said, "this is what you have been waiting for?" The sword pulsed again and Sesshoumaru nodded. "So that is why the old man said you were merely a guide this time. It is ultimately her decision". Sesshoumaru went to find his companions. No matter how fascinating this Kenda was he had all he needed now.

888

"Well were going to head off and search for Kagome on our own" said Kouga.

"Why?" asked Miroku, "your welcome to stay with us".

"I can cover more ground on my own" said Kouga, "besides I'm getting sick of dog breath over there".

"Go easy on him Kouga" said Ginta looking over at Inu-Yasha, "he's been through enough".

Kouga snorted but didn't disagree. Though he would never admit it he actually felt sorry for Inu-Yasha. God knows hearing about what Kagome had done tore him apart inside. Kouga had no idea how much worse it could be actually seeing it. "Either way were leaving," he said eventually.

Everyone but Inu-Yasha waved as Kouga and his companions left especially Shippo. He was starting to enjoy hanging out with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Don't worry Inu-Yasha," said Sango when the group started moving again, "we'll find Kagome".

Inu-Yasha just stayed silent, but on the inside his mind kept running through his encounter with Kagome again and again. He had no doubt that he would see her again and that, when he did, it would be much worse then last time.

Author's notes

Well chapter twenty will be up by tomorrow. Not anything else to say except that I hope I keep getting reviews. Ciao!


	20. The battle begins

Chapter twenty is here. That means there are about five chapters left. Now for reviews. YuniX-2: wait what? I don't think I get what you're asking. Agent-doo: she does try to get rid of him, in this chapter in fact. And hiding something, well you'll see won't you? Thank you again to all the people who reviewed. Keep them coming guys. Now on with the story.

"Damn it" snarled Inu-Yasha as he pounded his fist into the ground. This had been going on for almost two weeks now. Every time they got a lead on what Kagome was doing they would arrive on the scene only to find she had already left. "This is the third time this week".

"Calm down Inu-Yasha" said Sango in a vain attempt at being the voice of reason for the hanyou, "we will catch up to her eventually".

Inu-Yasha snorted as he looked at the slaughtered bodies of the merchants Kagome had attacked. "Just like last time?" he said acidly, "and the time before that? We've been at this for two weeks since she took the shards and every time she has been one step ahead".

The only fortunate part, if you could call it that, was that she had not destroyed an entire village since then. But the attacks weren't by any stretch of the imagination not as bad. If anything they were getting worse. At first the bodies had just had claw and teeth marks on them. Now however some of them had the look of being burned by acid or hit by a wave of demonic energy as they tried to flee.

This time was worst by far though. Some of the victims had been burned to smoking piles of ash and dust. Kagome's powers as a demon were growing.

888

"Darn" said Kagome as she looked around from her perch on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small valley, "no jewel shards here. It's been two weeks and I've only found one". She stood up then and leapt to the ground below the cliff and started running.

"Oh well" she said flexing her arm, "at least I'm having fun". Kagome's demonic powers were almost complete at this point. She had also gotten used to her new body. Now when she moved it was with a fluid precision that she had never dreamed she could achieve when she had been human.

_Now if only this pain would stop _thought Kagome, wrinkling her brow a bit. It wasn't searing any more, more of a dull ache that had spread throughout her entire body that refused to go away. It felt like her body was slowly dissolving from the inside out and it was driving her insane.

Kagome ran faster as if trying to outdistance the constant pain but no matter what it was there. And kenda, god he was annoying these days. Constantly badgering her about how she had a choice to make and how she made a mistake in giving into her demon side. Her mind wandered to their most recent conversation. She had tried to get rid of him then but it had not worked.

888

Flashback

"Look Kenda" snarled Kagome, "I want you out now. You understand me, get out of my mind".

Kenda shook his head. "Sorry Kagome" he said, "but I can't. Not until this is over".

Kagome snorted and glared at Kenda. "Fine" she growled charging her claws with energy, "then I'll make you leave". She charged at Kenda who just stood there taking the full brunt of the attack. He flew back several feet and crashed into the crystal pillar. "Good riddance" snarled Kagome as she prepared to leave. She stopped and spun around though when she heard Kenda get up. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"You just don't get it" he snapped getting angry, "I told you a long time ago you can't harm me. This may be your dream but with my power I am in control here".

Kagome stood there, shocked, for a few seconds before she snarled and Kenda and said, "There must be some way to get rid of you".

"There is" admitted Kenda, "but it would require your old powers. And if you used those you would release your former self. And did she want to get rid of me?"

"No" grumbled Kagome.

"Exactly" said Kenda, "I'm staying whether you like it or not".

End flashback

888

Kagome growled at the memory as she walked back into the castle. "Did you find anything?" asked a voice frome behind her. she spun to see Naraku standing there.

"No" she said, "but then it's to be expected. Most of the shards have been found already".

"I'm sure" said Naraku.

"Look pal" snapped Kagome, "you wanted my help and not the other way around. If I find anything I'll give it to you like we agreed. Beyond that there isn't anything else I can do".

"On the contrary" said Naraku, "there is one thing you can do to reaffirm your loyalty".

"Oh?" said Kagome, "and what would that be?"

888

Kenda frowned. "This is not good" he muttered, "I have to get him away from the others".

888

After the group stopped for the night Inu-Yasha slumped against the trunk of a nearby tree utterly exhausted. He had picked up Kagome's scent earlier but had lost it again when it crossed a river. _Where the hell is she? _He thought before finally dozing off.

888

Inu-Yasha's dream

Inu-Yasha was standing in the middle of an open field with stars shining overhead. He sniffed at the air in an attempt to catch a scent. Any scent, it didn't really matter. "Nothing" he muttered, "just bloody trees and grass".

"Are you sure about that" said a voice.

"Who said that?" yelled Inu-Yasha looking around frantically.

"I did" said the voice.

"Show yourself" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"Sorry" said the voice, "I can't project my image this far, only my senses. You are looking for Kagome are you not?"

"How did you know that?" said Inu-Yasha. he figured he should play along with whatever this thing was for now in case it had something useful to say.

"Just a guess" he said, "you care for her very much, though you would never admit it. And she for you though she was too embarrassed to say anything".

"Was?" asked Inu-Yasha raising an eyebrow.

"She care's nothing for you right now" said the voice, "although she does want you to join her".

"So what's you point?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"My point is this" said the voice, "she is coming for you Inu-Yasha. she will find you and when she does she will think nothing of killing her former companions".

Inu-Yasha stood there. He wished he could say he was shocked but no. With the way Kagome had been acting lately he was surprised she hadn't come after them again earlier. "What should I do then?" said Inu-Yasha at length.

"Though it pains me to say this you must abandon your companions for the time being to keep them safe" said the voice, "go north-west for a few miles. She will meet you there. There are many outcomes that can occur and not many of them are favorable but it is coming nonetheless".

Inu-Yasha mulled over this for a while. There was something about the voice. A note of urgency almost that told him in was being sincere. "I'll do it" he said eventually.

"Good" said the voice, "wake up now Inu-Yasha, and pray this ends well".

888

The real world

Inu-Yasha opened his eyes to find it was still dark out. Close to midnight judging by the position of the moon. he slowly stood up and dug through Kagome's backpack. Finding some paper and a pen he hastily scribbled a not. It said 'stay here for one day. If I'm not back by tomorrow go back to Kaede's village'.

He tucked the note under a rock where it would be obvious before sneaking away. When he was far enough he began to run. He ran as fast as he could towards the north-east until the sun rose. He paused then in the middle of a clearing and sniffed at the air. "She's coming" he muttered and sat down to wait.

888

Kagome dug through her mattress and took the jewel shard she had been holding onto out. _Just in case _she though before putting it in a small bag hanging from her waist. She walked out of the castle to find Kagura standing there. "Where are you going?" asked Kagura.

"None of you business" said Kagome walking straight past the other demoness. She paused though and looked back. "What, you worried about me Kagura?"

Kagura shrugged. "Not really" she said, "just wondering when you'll be back".

"Soon enough" said Kagome. Then without another word she left.

Kagura turned and headed back into the castle. _That girl had better not get herself killed_ she thought.

888

Inu-Yasha stood up when he heard someone coming. Kagome skidded to a halt a few feet away seconds later when she emerged from the forest. Inu-Yasha was stunned for a few seconds as he watched her move. She had changed so much if it were not for her face he would never have known that this girl was once human. Everything about her now radiated the calm decisiveness of a demon, flowing like water and moving like a bolt of greased lightning that was ready to strike at any moment. She had become ten times more beautiful in a sinister and deadly sort of way.

"Hello again Inu-Yasha" purred Kagome, "Were you waiting for me?"

Inu-Yasha nodded at her.

"Well" said Kagome, "that's unusually perceptive of you".

"Someone told me you were coming" said Inu-Yasha.

Kagome raised her eyuebrow and said "oh? So you didn't come to join me?"

"Never" snarled Inu-Yasha, "I don't want any part of what you have been doing Kagome".

Kagome put on a fake pout. "Pity" she said raising her claws.

"Just tell me one thing" said Inu-Yasha as he drew the tessaiga, "where have you been".

"With Naraku of course" said Kagome.

"Figured as much" said Inu-Yasha. Then the two were done talking. They sprung at each other.

Author's notes

Well there is chapter twenty. Don't worry ill update soon. You won't have to sit in suspense to much longer. After this and maybe the next charter depending on how I feel the cliffhangers are over with. Ciao!


	21. Fight to the death?

Chapter twenty one is here and with it the epic clash between Kagome and Inu-Yasha! is it epic? Well you can decide that yourselves I suppose. Not to answer reviews. YuniX-2: aren't you always hyper? Dragonlance: how will I wrap it up in five chapters? Simple, I can't write fight scenes that are more then two pages unless it involves a lot of people and is the last one of the story. agent-doo: Wise? Kenda? God no! if he was wise he wouldn't have messed up so bad. Experience and knowledge he had but wisdom and common sense? Nope. You'll see what I mean when I write the story about him. As for Kagome purifying herself she would likely kill herself if she tried, Like setting off a matter/antimatter explosion inside herself. Though if it didn't then how it would actually effect her is the real question, one which I will consider. Now on with the story!

Sango stretched and opened her eyes the next morning and looked around seeing everyone else was still asleep. She got up and was about to get the fire going when she spotted two things. The first was that Inu-Yasha was missing, the second was the note. She reached down and took the note. Upon reading it she shook Miroku and Shippo awake.

Miroku blinked his eyes open to find Sango's worried face hovering above him. "What's wrong Sango?" he muttered sleepily.

"Read it" said Sango thrusting the note in Miroku's face.

Upon finishing reading the note Miroku was fully awake. "This can't be good" he said.

"What's going on?" asked Shippo hopping up onto the monks shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha has left" said Miroku.

"What?" squeaked Shippo, "are we going after him?"

Sango shook her head. "No Shippo, if Inu-Yasha snuck away it was probably for a reason"

"So we just wait?" asked Shippo looking downtrodden.

"Even if we did try to follow we would never find Inu-Yasha any time soon" said Miroku, "he could be anywhere by now. We have no other choice I'm afraid".

888

Sesshoumaru paused and sniffed the air one more time to confirm what he had guessed. _They are in the same place now _he thought. He turned to Rin and Jaken and said "Remain here until I return".

"Where are you going milord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he walked off. An observer might think he just wasn't in the mood to explain himself as he rarely was. Bit this time he really didn't know how to answer. He had no idea where he was going or how to do what he was supposed to do. He was just going where tensaiga was pulling him.

888

"What is it Kouga?" asked Ginta. Kouga was crouched down sniffing at the ground.

"Kagome passed through here a little while ago" he said standing back up, "I'm guessing two or three hours".

"It's about time we found something" said Hakkaku, "none of the other trails have been this fresh".

"Agreed" said Kouga, "let's go before this one gets cold too". With that they were off.

888

Kagome was the first to attack. She swung her left hand in low, her claws crackling with deadly energy. Inu-Yasha brought the flat edge of the tessaiga up blocking the strike.

The attack set the blade ringing and Inu-Yasha twisted it up and pushed sending Kagome skidding back. He then brought it around and, still using the flat side swung at Kagome.

Kagome leapt over the blade and aimed a kick at Inu-Yasha's head. He dodged missing the outstretched foot by less then an inch and, letting go of the tessaiga with his left hand, reached up and grabbed Kagome's trailing leg and twisting viciously sending her sprawling.

When she stopped she flung her arms up just in time to block a downward stroke from the tessaiga. Her claws contacted with the blade and the two ended up locked in a standstill.

"Why?" growled Inu-Yasha, "Why did you do it? Tell me"

"Guess" snarled Kagome heving upward and forcing Inu-Yasha back. Kagome scrambled to her feet and the pair began to circle each other.

"I can't guess at why you would betray us Kagome" said Inu-Yasha.

"Come now Inu-Yasha" said Kagome, "you mean to tell me that you have never considered doing anything for more power?" Kagome sprung foreword again and began to deal rapid fire bone shattering blows toward Inu-Yasha. He blocked them all and the tessaiga groaned in protest.

"I know what you mean" grunted Inu-Yasha as he blocked the strikes, "I've even given in to those urges before. But only once did I go too far like you did. And that was when I thought Kikyo had betrayed me". Inu-Yasha planted his feet and pushed when Kagome swung again causing her to stumble back. "Just like you have betrayed me" Inu-Yasha snarled, his voice filled with acid and poison, before charging forward and swinging his sword down with all his strength.

Kagome dug her feet in and grabbed onto the blade. Sparks flew and the metal shrieked in protest as Kagome was forced to her knees from the strain. "So you do understand" she grunted.

"Not entirely" snarled Inu-Yasha, "why would you join Naraku?"

Kagome laughed when Inu-Yasha said this. "Join him?" she chuckled as she forced herself back to her feet causing Inu-Yasha to take a step back, "I plan on taking the jewel when all the shards are gathered. Naraku is nothing to me".

Inu-Yasha backed off and snorted. "And how would you do that?" he asked, "Naraku is not one to just hand anything over, especially the sacred jewel".

"Simple" said Kagome, "I let him think I'm loyal and when the time is right…" Kagome mimed driving her claws into someone's back.

"That's the dumbest thing you have ever said Kagome" snarled Inu-Yasha launching another attack. Kagome jumped up and laded on the tessaiga's blade pinning it to the ground.

"Join me then" she purred, "together we can take care of Naraku right now. And then we could collect all the jewel shards ourselves. Our power could be limitless".

Inu-Yasha snarled and wrenched the tessaiga out from under Kagome. She sprung away and Inu-Yasha charged at her again. "No" he snapped, "I don't want more power right now. All I want is the old Kagome back".

Kagome sidestepped the swing and said "sorry Inu-Yasha. But as I said before she is gone".

Inu-Yasha just stood there with his back to Kagome. "Fine" he said sheathing the tessaiga, "if she really is gone then you'll be able to finish me off".

Kagome was totally taken aback. Inu-Yasha had thrown her totally off balance just then. Why would he of all people do something that left him so open? "Draw your sword" she snarled.

"No" said Inu-Yasha turning back around, "if the real Kagome is gone then there is no point in me fighting". Inu-Yasha then began to slowly walk toward Kagome.

"Stay back" hissed Kagome. Inu-Yasha paused for a split second before continueing.

"I said stay away" screamed Kagome making a frantic swipe at Inu-Yasha. Kagome left three bloody claw marks on his cheek but Inu-Yasha kept coming until his face was inches from hers.

Kagome was terrified now. The dull ache in her body had become a throbbing pain. Inu-Yasha looked deep into her eyes and said, "Come back with me Kagome. Let's put all this behind us".

"What?" she snarled, "and forget what happened? Look at me, I'm a demon now".

"So what?" whispered Inu-Yasha taking Kagome's face in his hands, "so am I. Not so long ago I said you weren't alone. That is still the truth, you don't need to be alone Kagome. I can help you, so can the others".

The pain was unbearable now. Kagome felt like she was being shredded from the inside out. She pushed Inu-Yasha away and stumbled back. "Stay away from me" she hissed.

888

Sesshoumaru crouched downwind from Inu-Yasha and Kagome so they couldn't smell him. He narrowed his eyes when Inu-Yasha put away his sword having no idea what the idiot was thinking. He was literally asking for Kagome to attack him. Whatever tensaiga wanted him to do it had better hurry.

888

"Kagome" said Inu-Yasha trying to get near the demoness again.

"Get back" snarled Kagome, "I don't need anyone. I have what I need". Kagome pulled her jewel shard out and waved it around. "I just need to use it"

"No" shouted Inu-Yasha, lunging forward in an attempt to stop Kagome. It was too late though. Kagome plunged the shard into the upper part of her back.

Kagome hissed in triumpth as her body began to glow with black energy. "You had you chance" hissed Kagome, her eyes burning like red hot coals, "now you die".

Kagome lunged forward, fast and precise as a bolt of lightning striking for a metal rod. Inu-Yasha was just able to draw the tessaiga and turn the attack aside. The tessaiga shrieked in protest sounding like an animal letting out a cry of the greatest pain imaginable and Inu-Yasha's arm went numb from the kickback.

"Have you gone insane!" shouted Inu-Yasha blocking several more shattering blows, "you'll end up destroying us both if you keep this up".

"I don't care" snarled Kagome swinging viciously with each word she spoke, "I am not that weakling any more. If killing you is the only way to prove that then so be it".

"What about your original power?" panted Inu-Yasha. He was almost on his knees. Kagome wasn't letting up for a split second this time. She really was intent on finishing Inu-Yasha off. "Won't it try to purify the jewel shard?"

"I am not her anymore" screamed Kagome, "I don't need any of those powers". The pain was intense now. Like Kagome's body had been filled with white hot coals. It was like her very soul was on fire. It was driving her insane.

Kagome suddenly leapt back and began to crackle with energy. "This is just a fraction of the power I will have once the entire jewel is mine" she hissed, "and when I have it thee world will burn".

There was no way around it. Kagome was gone for good. There was Nothing Inu-Yasha could do. "Fine" he said raising the tessaiga, "let's finish this".

"Yes" snarled Kagome, "let's". Kagome sent a massive surge of demonic energy toward Inu-Yasha that was sure to leave him nothing but a burnt crisp.

"I'm sorry Kagome" he whispered before… "BACKLASH WAVE!"

888

"Now" said Sesshoumaru, leaping from the bushes and drawing the tensaiga. Kagome tried to dodge the Backlash wave but still took a massive blast. She went flying back and a glazed look came over her eyes. Sesshoumaru darted forward as fast as he could aiming for the shard in her back.

When Kagome was in range Sesshoumaru swung hitting the spot with the shard dead on. Time seemed to freeze for what seemed an eternity but was, in fact, less then a split second. Then the tensaiga flared and sent the shard flying away as it swung around. Kagome fell to the ground unconscious.

Sesshoumaru re-sheathed the tensaiga and turned to his brother. "Take her" he said.

"What did you just do?" stammered Inu-Yasha.

"A chance" said Sesshoumaru, "no more, no less. My part is played for now brother. Next time I will not be so helpful". With that Sesshoumaru was gone again.

Inu-Yasha stuffed the tessaiga back into its sheath and ran over to Kagome. She was twisting around and sweating just like she had been when this had all started. "Kagome" whispered Inu-Yasha taking the girl into his arms, "I'm so sorry this happened". Inu-Yasha picked Kagome up and she unconsciously gripped at him. Kagome's claws dug in but Inu-Yasha ignored the pain as he retrieved the jewel shard and began to head back to where the others were waiting.

Author's notes

Chapter twenty will be up soon. nothing else to say except I hope Sesshoumaru didn't come off as too…whatever in this chapter. I had a little trouble writing for him this time around. Ciao!


	22. Embracing who you are

Yay chapter twenty two! It's the home stretch after this one. Now to answer a review. agent-doo: tessaiga was crying out in actual pain. Like when Sesshoumaru attacked it with the dragon arm. If by fall you mean become a monster then, as mentioned before, Naraku did it. If by fall you mean Inu-Yasha beating Kagome in the fight then, as mentioned before, that's about as long as I can write them unless I try really hard. It got the point across though so it doesn't really matter though right? As for the swords names being capitalised… I just don't know. Once again a big thank you to all who reviewed. Now on with the story!

Kouga sniffed at the ground again, this time in the field where Kagome and Inu-Yasha had fought. "Looks like dog face got to her first" he said.

"Kouga" shouted Ginta indicating a spot on the ground, "look at this".

Kouga went over and looked to find a section of the ground that was churned up and burnt. Kagome's smell was all over that spot, there was even the faint smell of singed flesh. "What the hell happened here?" whispered Kouga before turning in the direction Inu-Yasha had gone. "Smells like they went that way" he said.

888

Inu-Yasha was taking his time getting back. He didn't want to do anything extreme that would cause Kagome to get worse. She had finally calmed down and just held onto Inu-Yasha instead of thrashing around and digging her claws into him.

Besides Inu-Yasha needed time to think. So much had happened lately that his life and the lives of his companions had been turned upside-down. Hopefully Kagome would snap out of whatever had had hold of her when she woke up.

Inu-Yasha looked down at the girls face. The anger that had coloured Kagome's face was gone now. So was the hatred and contempt, emotions that had no place on her face even now after her transformation.

And what if Kagome did snap out of it? Would she be able to forgive herself for what she had done?

Inu-Yasha stopped when he caught a familiar scent. "Great" he muttered turning around, "just what I need".

Inu-Yasha stood there looking in the direction he had just come from until a whirlwind sped up to him and Kouga jumped out of it. "I'm not in the mood right now wolf," said Inu-Yasha trying to sound threatening but failing miserably. His heart just wasn't up to it right now.

Kouga snorted and glared at Inu-Yasha but froze when he saw Kagome. "What happened?" he demanded glaring at Inu-Yasha.

"I'm not explaining anything to you" snorted Inu-Yasha before turning back around and starting back down the road.

Kouga jumped in front of Inu-Yasha blocking the way. "Where do you think your going mutt?" he snapped, "you aren't leaving until I get some answers".

Inu-Yasha's eyes flashed dangerously causing Kouga to step back. "Look" snarled Inu-Yasha in a meanacing voice, "I don't give a damn what you do fleabag. But if you don't get out of my way right now I swear I will kill you. I'm not in the mood for any of your thick headed stupidity".

With that Inu-Yasha swept past Kouga ignoring his sputtering protests. Kouga eventually settled for just following Inu-Yasha once his companions arrived.

888

Kagome's dream

Kagome was wandering through the corridors of her own mind. She had no idea what was going on. Images flashed by her. Her memories, her hopes, her dreams, all ran together in an endless tapestry of dancing colour and light.

It was so claustrophobic in here. It was like moving though murky water. Thoughts flowing around everywhere. But at the same time there was an endless open feeling about it. Like no matter where you went you would never reach the end of this place.

Except for her own footsteps Kagome could hear nothing, and yet this place was deafening. Bits of this place spoke to her mind. A million thoughts chattering away in an endless stream of ordered chaos.

"Who are you?" whispered a voice.

Kagome spun and looked for the source but found nothing. "Who are you?" she called.

"I am nothing," said a different voice.

"How can you be nothing?" asked Kagome, "your speaking to me aren't you?"

"You are speaking to nobody," said yet another voice, "you are hearing what you want to. Nobody is here but you".

"I want answers," shouted Kagome.

"Answers?" said one of the voices "I have no answers you don't already have. Like I said I do not exist".

Kagome stopped looking for the voice when she realised something. "I'm imagining you aren't I?" she said.

"Yes," said one voice "you are so desperate for answers you look for them even though you already have them".

"Already have answers?" asked Kagome. She was totally bewildered. What were these things talking about? "Will I ever find these so called answers?" she asked.

"Possibly" said one of the voices "it is human nature to be curious. Despite what you have become the true nature of the mind has not and cannot be changed".

"True nature?" asked Kagome, "and what is the true nature?"

"Facets can be added" said a voice, "but never taken back. You are who you are now and what you have been in the past. What you will be in the future will be added as well. But the truth is you must find the core".

"What core?" asked Kagome, then another thing occurred to her. It was like a light had been turned on. "If I'm imagining you and I know the answers already you can tell me".

"Your catching on" said a voice, "the core of who you are. Many people never find it. Never put the facet of their choosing into that place. The facet that ultimately determined who a person really is. Everyone knows this but few realise it".

"There's more to it then that though isn't there," said Kagome. It was a statement rather then a question.

"Of course" said a voice, "but they have no answers. They are made as needed and fade when their time is done, images in the facets of who you are".

"But what if you refuse to acknowledge a part of yourself?" asked Kagome.

"Then you will never be complete" said a voice, "you can shift from one facet to another instead of embracing them all. Such is the case with many and that is why they do not find their true selves".

"But that does not make them any less significant" said another voice, "they work together as a whole and yet totally separate to create the full spectrum. All facets shining through. More being added by themselves and others".

"But when one embraces them all" said the final voice as it faded, "they travel down the path to their full potential as a sentient being. They realise the perfection of imperfection. See the beauty in flaws. Everything is in perfect, ever shifting ever tilting balance. Now go find your role".

The surreal scene melted away and was replaced by and endless stretch of nothing. "What are you doing?" yelled a voice. Kagome spun around to find her double was back. "I thought you realised that you were me".

"No I'm not" hissed Kagome backing away, "you're a monster".

"You can't escape me," said the other Kagome, "I am you".

It hit Kagome then like a tom of bricks. This was what those voices meant. She could either push that side of her away, become it or accept it for what it is. She was so confused though. "You are me," said Kagome's double, "become me again".

"Fear" said Kagome.

Kagome's double stopped in her tracks. "What?" she hissed.

"I was afraid of you," said Kagome, "afraid of the side of me that became the demon. So I fought it. That was the pain I felt for so long, it was me fighting myself".

"Well that need not be the case," said Kagome's double, "become me again and bury what you were".

"No" said Kagome, "I'm not afraid anymore. I don't care about the consequences. Fear created you and I am not afraid any more".

Kagome's double began to fade. "No" she screamed, "I refuse to disappear". She lunged at Kagome trying to take over by force.

Kagome reached out and embraced her other self. "You won't disappear," said Kagome, "you are part of me. It's time I accepted it instead of jumping back and forth and fighting".

"But" whispered Kagome double, "I'm afraid".

"I know," said Kagome. The blank nothing faded along with Kagome's other self to be replaced by the endless green fields representing who Kagome was. The twisted corruption was gone along with the barriers. The crystal was still there though along with the sense of strong demonic energy. The spiritual energy was back though.

"Bravo" said Kenda walking out from behind the crystal "how do you feel?"

"I don't know? Admitted Kagome, "this is just a dream. Ill deal with everything else once I wake up". She grinned at Kenda then. "Any more advice?"

"No" said Kenda, "I'm done with all that. I've messed things up enough. Time for me to sit back and see if they work out".

"And if they do?" asked Kagome.

"Then I can finally rest in peace," said Kenda. He was about to leave but turned back. "Well one more piece of advice I suppose," said Kenda jerking his head toward the crystal. "Deal with that thing". With that Kenda sat down under one of the trees and didn't say another word, just watched.

Kagome approached the crystal and lay a hand on it. She could feel the corruption in it. She was still hesitant she realised. Even after all that had happened Kagome still recoiled from what she had become. Well no more, Kagome focused al the power she had and sent it coursing through the crystal. It shook before shattering into a billion little pieces and scattering everywhere.

As Kagome watched the landscape changed again. It became more rugged. The trees became thicker in some places becoming forests. The old spiritual energy returned in full force. The demonic energy grew to full force as well. But this time they didn't try to cancel each other out. Instead they flowed around each other working in harmony. Huge mountains rose in the distance capped with snow. The trees grew larger as well and rivers began to flow. Waterfalls began to fall down newly formed cliffs.

Kagome was now standing in the middle of a meadow in a forest instead of endless fields. The land had become more beautiful then ever but it carried a deadly but not sinister grace to it as well. It was to be respected because it would strike back if threatened.

"Interesting" said Kenda, "I'm almost glad everything happened the way it did".

"Why?" asked Kagome walking over to where Kenda sat.

"Oh nothing" he said, "just didn't think it was possible".

"Well this isn't over yet," said Kagome. For all this she still felt like a part of her was missing. She had given in and became something so terrible. How could she forgive herself?

"Probably not" said Kenda, "but whatever it is your companions may be able to help".

Kagome nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek as the dream of this place faded.

888

"She's waking up," said Inu-Yasha. He picked Kagome up and shook her lightly as everyone else gathered around. Inu-Yasha along with Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku had arrived earlier. It had been hard for Inu-Yasha to tell them what had happened but he had eventually and upon hearing it even Kouga decided to shut his big mouth. "Kagome" whispered Inu-Yasha, "wake up, come on".

Kagome's eyes slowly open and she looked up at Inu-Yasha and then around at the concerned faces all around her.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. All the guilt that had been building up poured out. She threw her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed.

Inu-Yasha just held onto Kagome and whispered "don't worry. It'll be okay now".

Author's notes

Well there you have it. Don't ask. I think I confused myself a couple times. Chapter twenty three will be up tomorrow and chapters twenty four and five a day or two later depending on how soon I'm able to access a computer other then my laptop. Basically I'm going on a trip on Saturday and will spend the entire trip writng. Well not the entire trip but you get the idea. Ciao!


	23. What is she thinking?

Sorry guys. I know I said this would be out a week ago but my stupid laptop crapped out on me ten minutes after leaving on my trip so I had been without a word processor or proper internet access. Not to mention a way to save or upload files. For about a week. I swear I am going to smash that bloody thing the first chance I get, or take it apart and try to fix it if I'm feeling charitable. Anyway, review responses. agent-doo: Dances with wolves strangely enough. When the old man, kicking bird was it, said that Dunbar was on the path of a true human it got me thinking. And there is a little real life experience in it but I would rather not get into that. JediK1: I'm going to leave her as a demon. There I answered it so no more questions about changing back or whatnot. YuniX-2: well then call me morally bankrupt cus I think both my variation and the real one is cool. Besides she was originally human so that moral compass is still there. And once again thank you to all the other reviewers.

Kagome had been totally silent for hours now. She just stood at the edge of the camp staring at the moon as if it would somehow magically reveal a solution to all her problems. She had cried and cried until it hurt and she couldn't cry any more. Everything had gone so horribly wrong.

Kagome could remember her dreams but the full weight of what had happened and what she had done had only sunk in upon seeing the faces of her friends. Kagome had betrayed them all, Inu-Yasha most of all. How could they ever forgive her? How could she forgive herself?

Terrible images had been burned into Kagome's memories. The images of what she had done.

People always heard of repressed memories. Memories so bad they were buried and forgotten. But when a memory was truly terrible it becomes a hole that lurks at the edge of ones consciousness forever changing them and haunting them.

The faces of those people Kagome had killed swam at the edge of her thoughts and one more tear ran down her cheek. They would probably haunt her forever. _You deserve it _thought Kagome sourly, digging her claws into a tree next to her.

"Hey" came Inu-Yasha's voice from a few feet to the side.

Kagome didn't look, she just nodded in acknowledgement and kept staring at the moon.

"The other's are worried about you, you know," said Inu-Yasha stepping up next to Kagome."

"I know" muttered Kagome, "I could hear everyone talking".

"Then why are you standing over here by yourself?" asked Inu-Yasha. When Kagome didn't answer Inu-Yasha continued. "They want to help you know" he said, "even the idiot fleabag is being half civil".

"I heard that mutt" called Kouga.

Kagome chuckled despite herself then sighed and finally looked at Inu-Yasha, pain clearly written on her face. So much had happened that it was a miracle anybody was holding on. Kagome most of all. "How can you forgive me?" she whispered.

Inu-Yasha blinked stupidly. "Is that it?" he said. Inu-Yasha walked around and faced Kagome who looked away again. "Look," said Inu-Yasha, "I would be lying if I said anybody could deny what happened". He paused, took hold of Kagome's chin, turned her face toward his and looked into her eyes. "But I said not to long ago none of us would leave you" he said, "me most of all. It tears me apart to see you like this".

Part of Kagome didn't want to believe it but she knew that what Inu-Yasha had said was true. She thought about how the old man had said nobody would leave this unchanged and she had begun to see the truth in that. A month ago Inu-Yasha would never have acted like this.

The pair stood in silence for a few more moments before Kagome threw her arms around Inu-Yasha. "I know" she whispered. Kagome backed away then and gave a weak smile. "I'll be over in a few minutes" she promised.

Inu-Yasha nodded. "Take as much time as you need" he said.

888

Inu-Yasha sat back down next to the fire a couple minutes later. "So?" said Miroku.

"Just give her a few more minutes," said Inu-Yasha.

The group sat in silence for a while before Sango said, "I can't imagine what this must be like for her".

"You think?" muttered Inu-Yasha. When he got several strange and or shocked looks Inu-Yasha shrugged and said, "Kagome is back. We should stop feeling sorry for her and start trying to help her".

The camp was silent for a few more seconds. "I suppose you are right," said Miroku.

"Right about what Miroku?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing there with her head cocked to the side quizzically.

"Kagome" squeaked Shippo before anyone could respond. He hopped up onto Kagomes shoulder. "Feeling better?" he chirped.

Kagome frowned. "A little" she said sitting down next to the fire. When nobody spoke she continued. "It's just that…" Kagome trailed off and hung her head.

"I can't imagine what you went through Kagome" said Sango, "but if you need anything just ask".

"Thanks Sango" said Kagome.

"Oh please" snorted Kouga, "your acting like being a demon is automatically a bad thing". Everyone but Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku stared at Kouga incredulously. "What?" he said.

Inu-Yasha began to berate Kouga for being so insensitive but Kagome cut him off. "He's right Inu-Yasha" she said as she raised her head. The sadness was gone and in its place hetred Burned in Kagome's eyes. "Becoming" Kagome trailed off for a second then pointed at herself and said, "this. Is not why I left. Naraku was the cause of that and I wont rest until he pays".

Inu-Yasha perked up when Kagome said this. "Wait" he said, "you know where his castle is don't you?"

Kagome nodded and said "yes".

"Then what are we waiting for" said Inu-Yasha hopping up and totally forgetting what the group had been focusing on.

Kagome let out her first sincere cuckle in a while. "Calm down Inu-Yasha" she said, "I don't think we should just barge in".

"What do you mean Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Oh trust me" she said grinning at Inu-Yasha, "I have a plan".

"Uh Kagome?" asked Inu-Yasha seeming a little creeped out, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Author's notes

Ugh. It was a struggle to write this one for some reason. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up tomorrow if I'm not to busy playing FFXI and/or Shadow hearts. Ciao.


	24. Despite everything

Well here it is. The last chapter. Thank to to everyone who had reviewd. You guy's have made this worth it.

"I feel like a total fool" grumbled Inu-Yasha from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh I don't know," said Kagome, "the disguise seems pretty convincing to me".

"Yah well it wont fool anybody at close range" said Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha had been smeared with the contents of some ketchup packets from Kagome's backpack and had had some dirt rubbed on him. Needless to say Inu-Yasha looked like somebody's chew toy and felt like a total idiot.

"Quiet" whispered Kagome, "it's just over the next hill".

Inu-Yasha fell silent and tried his best to stay absolutely still as Kagome climbed the hill and proceeded through the barrier.

888

"Do you think this will work?" whispered Sango from her spot in the bushes. The others had been following Kagome and Inu-Yasha at a distance and were now crouched a few hundred yards away from the barrier.

"I sure hope so" replied Miroku.

888

Kagome was about half way across the main courtyard leading up to the entrance of the castle when Naraku's voice floated towards her. "A little late in returning I see".

"He was more trouble then I thought" said Kagome as she lay Inu-Yasha on the ground, facedown in case he grimaced or something.

"Indeed?" said Naraku. He stepped out of the castle and walked a little closer.

"Yah" said Kagome nudging Inu-Yasha with her foot, "he put up quite a fight. But he gave in eventually. In the end I don't think he had it in him to finish me off"

"That is what I thought," said Naraku, "which is why I sent you to finish him off. Not that it mattered" Naraku stopped a few paces away and frowned down at Inu-Yasha. "He was no more then a little thorn in my side".

"Really?" said Kagome nudging Inu-Yasha a second time, "seems to me like we caused you plenty of trouble".

Naraku narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the tone Kagome was taking with him. "Reguardless" he said, "that thorn is gone now". Naraku turned to head back into the castle. "Come" he said, "we still have some things to discuss".

__

That's as close as he's going to get thought Kagome. She nudged Inu-Yasha a third time to give him the signal then leapt back and crouched down.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Naraku. He spun around to find the tip of the tessaiga pointed right at his face.

"Hey there" said Inu-Yasha, "thank you for inviting us in".

"You betrayed me girl" snarled Naraku.

"Betrayed you?" snapped Kagome, "even when I was working with you I wasn't on your side".

"Fools" hissed Naraku, "do you really believe you can defeat me?"

"Your the one that's about to get spitted pal" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Total silence reigned for a few seconds, as the world seemed to stand still. Then Inu-Yasha surged forward impaling Naraku. "Got you" he snarled.

Naraku's head rolled forward and he laughed. "Fool" he said, "did you really think I would fall for such a ploy?"

"It's one of his Golem's" whispered Kagome as realisation dawned on her. "Naraku" she screamed, "where did you go".

Naraku's cruel laugh echoed though the castle as the golem dissolved. "Oh don't worry" he said, "you'll find me soon enough. I just thought I would play along with your little ploy for the time being. And don't worry, your little friends will be quite all right outside the barrier".

"Where the hell is he?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

Kagome thought for a second then grabbed Inu-Yasha's hand and pulled him toward the castle. "This way" she said.

Kagome led Inu-Yasha to the room she had met Naraku in the first time she had visited the castle. They found him standing there holding something in his hand. "Welcome" he said grinning wickedly.

"Shove it" snapped Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha launched himself at Naraku swinging his sword in low but stopped cold when he heard Kagome scream. He looked back to see the girl writhing on the floor in agony.

"Oh" said Naraku feigning concern, "I'm sorry did that hurt?"

"Bastard" snarled Inu-Yasha taking a step forward, "what did you do to her".

"Uh-uh" said Naraku waving a finger at Inu-Yasha, "one more step and she dies. You see she came to me because I planted the urge to do so in her mind. But that is not all".

"Just spit it out" snapped Inu-Yasha.

"Temper temper" said Naraku. He gave the object in his hand a squeeze and Kagome screamed again. "I left a small barb in her that secretes a very potent poison when I squeeze this". Naraku held up what looked to be a small brown rubber ball. "in small amounts it can only cause a demon great pain" explained Naraku, "but if I crush this…" Naraku left his words hanging though Inu-Yasha could guess at what would happen.

888

The pain was excruciating. Kagome had lost all senses other then how terribly her body was burning from the poison. _Get up _said a voice inside Kagome's head.

__

I can't she thought, _it hurts to much._

You must said the voice, _I know you can do it._

Fine thought Kagome, _I'll try._

888

Naraku's eyes grew wide when he saw Kagome struggle to her feet. "this isn't possible" he hissed.

"I gave into you once before Naraku" hissed Kagome, "never again". She lunged at Naraku who responded by squeezing the ball harder. Kagome fell to her knees and screamed louder then ever.

"You bastard" snarled Inu-Yasha, "leave her out of this".

"Why?" said Naraku, "she is as much a thorn in my side as any of you. But she was a thorn I was able to use".

"You won't use any of us ever again" snapped Kagome. The girl surged up off the floor and charged Naraku. Naraku squeezed the ball in an attempt to stop Kagome again but, though she staggered, Kagome kept coming.

"Fine" hissed Naraku raising the ball in preparation to crush it, "then die".

"I don't think so," yelled Inu-Yasha who Naraku had made the mistake of ignoring. Inu-Yasha swung his sword down in an arc and sliced the ball in half taking some of Naraku's fingers with it.

Naraku screamed in pain as the poison in the ball poured out over his open wounds. With the ball gone the barb in Kagome's body evaporated and she crashed into Naraku sending them both tumbling out the window and down into the courtyard below.

The pair landed with a crash and Kagome leapt back once they did. Inu-Yasha dropped down to land neatly next to Kagome.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kagome nodded and glared at Naraku who was struggling to his feet. "Now to finish you off" she snarled, "have anything to say before we finish you off?"

Naraku smiled faintly as he cradled his damaged arm. "I will say this," he said, "well played. But I was prepeared just in case. And now, farewell".

"No" shouted Kagome and Inu-Yasha as they simultaneously lunged for Naraku. They were an instant too late though and stumbled through the trail of Miasma Naraku left in his wake as he flew away.

"Damn it" snarled Kagome slamming her fist into the ground as the castle dissolved.

"Kagome" said Inu-Yasha as he re-sheathed his sword, "he's gone".

Kagome wheeled around and glared at Inu-Yasha, her eyes flashing. Her gaze softened when she saw Inu-Yasha's concerned face though. "sorry" she mumbled turning away, a single tear running down her cheek. "it's just that…"

Kagome trailed off when she felt Inu-Yasha's arms wrap around her from behind. "I know" he said, "we'll get him next time. Let's head back to Kaede's village".

Kagome nodded and the pair walked back to where the others were waiting.

888

it had been a week since the incident at Naraku's castle and Kagome was sitting up in a tree at the edge of the village. Truth be told she had barely mouved from that spot since returning and explaining everything that had happened to Kaede. Kouga had taken off soon after with more then one comment on how Kagome was probably better off now and so on but she had ignored him.

Kagome caugt a faint rustle and a scent then and knew Inu-Yasha had landed in a branch not to far away. "Hey Inu-Yasha" she said.

"Hi" replied Inu-Yasha hopping onto Kagome's branch and settling down next to her. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Just, thinking about a friend" said Kagome, "well, a few friends actually".

Inu-Yasha chuckled. "Would I be one of them?" he asked.

"Maybe" admitted Kagome.

"Maybe?" said Inu-Yasha, "with an answer like that there is no way that's all your thinking about".

"It's just…" began Kagome before trailing off.

"Oh come on" scoffed Inu-Yasha, "you aren't still on about that are you?"

"No" said Kagome, "now I'm thinking about how to explain this to my family".

"Really?" said Inu-Yasha. When Kagome didn't respond Inu-Yasha continued "look" he said, "if we can accept you your family should be able to".

"You think so?" said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Sure" he said, "they're a lot nicer then mine that's for sure".

Kagome chuckled at the though of Sesshoumaru apologising to Inu-Yasha for being a jerk to him. "I suppose your right," she said looking over at Inu-Yasha. "Thank you for not leaving me Inu-Yasha"

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Why would I?" he said smiling warmly at her.

Kagome blinked. "Inu-Yasha I…" she began before getting cut off when Inu-Yasha took her head in his hands.

"Don't say anything" he said, "you don't need to". The two leaned forward.

888

Kagome's dream

"Your leaving?" said Kagome.

Kenda nodded at her. "I can't screw around with you life forever" he said.

"What about redeeming yourself?" asked Kagome.

Kenda shrugged. "I don't know" he said, "I can't do anything for either of us at this point. Besides, you have the others".

Kagome blushed. She knew exactly whom he was referring to. "So no more advice from the endless pool of knowledge that is Kenda?" said Kagome.

Kenda though for a second before saying "a couple. Whatever you do don't be afraid of the future. You can't control it but you can rise to meet it".

Kagome chuckled. "That a fancy way of saying 'shit happens?'" she asked.

Kenda laughed. "I suppose it is," he said. "You have changed Kagome. But not for the worse it seems. Oh and the other thing. That kitsune you travel with".

"Shippo?" said Kagome, "what about him?"

"he has a lot of potential" explained Kenda, "I have left the knowledge needed to find my fortress with you. Should he ever choose to there are some books there that could help him".

"Got it," said Kagome.

"Now I must leave," said Kenda as he began to fade away, "who knows. Maybe I'll see you again on the other side"

"Funny" said Kagome, "you would think I had an eternity now".

"Not even eternity last's forever" said Kenda, "farewell my lovely lady. Stay true to yourself". With that Kenda was gone.

"Farewell" said Kagome, a single tear running down her cheek.

888

The real world

Kagome stirred and woke up to find herself still in the tree. Only this time Inu-Yasha was there with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Kagome purred and Inu-Yasha chuckled at her. "Good sleep?" he asked.

"Just dreaming" replied Kagome as she gave Inu-Yasha a light kiss on the cheek.

"Bout what?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Saying goodbye to someone" said Kagome as she disentangled herself from Inu-Yasha and hopped down from the tree.

Inu-Yasha followed suit and the pair headed for the village.

888

Kagome climbed back out of the well with a full backpack to find Inu-Yasha and the others waiting for her. "So" said Inu-Yasha helping her out of the well, "how did it go?"

"Aside from Grandpa trying to exorcise me it went fine," said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "And the others?" he said.

"Mom was the one that calmed Grandpa down" explained Kagome. "after some explaining on my part anyway. She was hesitant to let me come back but in the end she let me. Souta just commented on how cool I looked".

"See?" said Inu-Yasha, "I told you, you had nothing to worry about".

"Wow Inu-Yasha was right" commented Miroku.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Inu-Yasha.

"Oh come on Inu-Yasha" said Kagome wrapping her arms around the hanyou, "he was only joking".

Inu-Yasha shook his head but smiled despite himself as everyone shared a good laugh.

Despite everything that had happened life was back to normal, mostly anyway. Not that life was ever normal for anybody in this little group. "It's not fair," said Inu-Yasha putting on a fake pout, "why am I stuck as a hanyou when Kagome, who was human, becomes a full demon?"

"Aw come on it isn't all bad," said Kagome tickling Inu-Yasha's ear.

Inu-Yasha sighed. "I suppose so," he said smiling at Kagome.

"Ugh" said Shippo as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "get a room you two". The group shared another good laugh. Oh yah, despite everything, life was good.

The End

Author's notes

Well that's it. I may add an epilogue but don't hold your breath cus I want to get on with my other stories. I will however post a page answering any questions you still have. Send in your review's cus all will be answered and all will be greatly appreciated. Ciao!


	25. Review responses

Well here it is. The afformentioned page where I answer the reviewers questions and/or comments as I see fit. Ill update this one as needed and this is NOT an actual chapter for you people out there who seem to be some type of rabid fangirl. Yes I'm talking to you Taeniaea. I mean no offence though cus seriously you all have been great to me.

Agent-doo: I thought the fluff was good to :)

Flamesofthemo0n: this story occurs right after the encounter with the panther demon tribe and right before that episode where Naraku tries to absorb Sesshoumaru. So in answer to your question I suppose you will just have to watch the show eh ;) as for the demon thing when I wrote that "none of the original Kagome was left" I meant in a physical sense as well as the mental sense. Hope that clears everything up for you.

Inyshfan3: Lol… craptop. That's great, I gotta remember that.


End file.
